The Chronicles of Narnia TVoDT Edmund gets a Princess?
by raegan.ramsey
Summary: They all have Guardians but Edmund. Lucy, Edmund and Eustace are called to Narnia and find themselves on two missions. Angelica is missing and Caspian is searching for the seven Lords. But wait.. why is Susan and Peter back too? Who is the blonde girl with the sword following Edmund? Can they all finally remain together and be happy?


_((Purely for fun because I have no life and my muse happens to be in a roleplay with someone who plays Peter Pevensie. So technically this is what happens when said muse doesn't get to be with her Peter. I own nothing expect my OC Angelica Boots. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis who created The Chronicles of Narnia. This is movie and book based, but AU. I am just borrowing his world for a bit.))_

**The Chronicles of Narnia:**

**The Voyage of the Dawn Treader- Edmund gets a Princess**

**Chapter 1 ~ **

The school year went by faster than they thought it would. Soon the group found themselves back on a train returning to their homes. The Pevenise's would return to Finchely and the Kirke's would return to the countryside to live in the manor. This would be a first that they would be separated. Peter wasn't having it and a few fights broke out when ever Angelica wasn't close by, even the train station was like déjà vu for the group. Angelica actually used her powers to push Peter away from her once the fight was over. Caspian and Susan clung to each other all the way outside until Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie arrived to take the siblings home. Lucy and Thomas cried, well Lucy cried while Thomas just wiped her eyes and gave her a hankie. She laughed at their joke.

actually had to pull the couples apart before they were in the car and driving away, leaving behind three tearful Guardians. "Now what?" mumbled Caspian as he flopped onto a bench to wait for someone from the Manor to pick them up.

Angelica paced in front of him, deep in thought. "Macready is coming right Angelica?" asked Thomas.

"Who's Macready?" Caspian asked sitting forward.

"Macready is Angelica's Papa's housekeeper." Said Thomas.

Angelica stopped her pacing, her eyes flashing lion gold as she looked at Caspian. "We go home." She said picking up her bags and walking down the side walk.

Thomas and Caspian looked at her before grabbing their bags and following her. "Home? I thought that is what we were doing?" asked Thomas.

Angelica shook her head, turning down an alley and looking around. "Keep watch for a moment will you?" she turned to face the back of the alley and drew a door shape in the air. She pushed the door open and held out her hand to Thomas. "Caspian, hold Thomas' hand. We are going home for a bit."

Caspian looked confused but did as he was told and took Thomas' hand in his. Angelica smiled and walked through the door, returning to Narina to await the Pevenise's once more.

The ride home wasn't full of chatter or even small talk about how school was or even who they were clinging too. Once back home the siblings took their bags from the car and went upstairs to their rooms. Once unpacked, they met once more in the girl's room. Each holding onto the other and letting the tears fall from their eyes. "Peter .. it's not fair. We just got them back." Cried Lucy.

"What will we do now?" asked Susan, turning to the window.

Peter looked down at his ring, fingers curling into a fist. "We wait. We put on our political masks like we used too and face the crowds." he said standing up.

Edmund blinked at him, "We wait?"

Susan looked back at Peter, "We become the Kings and Queens here." She said wiping her eyes.

Peter looked at the faces of his siblings, "Yes, Sister. We are Kings and Queens and we do what we need to do until we can be back with our other halves. Time doesn't move the same here as it does back home."

Lucy stood up and smoothed down her skirt, standing straight up, "Brother is right. We will wait. Angelica will bring Tumnus and Caspian to us. And Aslan wouldn't have given us Guardians if he didn't want them to be with us."

Edmund grinned at his siblings, "Our Sister is right. No matter where we are, we will be together again." He moved away from the window, wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

Susan smiled and moved to hug her siblings. "Caspian came once before and he will again. I have faith this time."

Peter moved and wrapped his arms around his siblings. "We can do this. We did so before, and we can do this again."

That was how Mrs. Pevenise found her children, hugging together. "It's dinner time." She said standing in the door way.

The siblings looked at each other before pulling away and moving one by one out the door past their mother. Mrs. Pevenise stepped away from them and placed her hand over her heart. Not understanding what was happening to her children.

**Chapter 2 ~ ** Separating?

Gathered around the table Mr. Pevenise cleared his throat, "We have something to tell you all."

The siblings looked at each other, Mr. Pevensie continued once all eyes were on him, "I have been offered a job in America this summer for sixteen weeks. And your mother is going with me."

"That is wonderful Father. Where will we go?" asked Susan, putting her fork down.

Peter looked at his parents, placing his fork down as well. Lucy and Edmund did the same. Mrs. Pevensie smiled, "Well.. that is the exciting news, We would like to take Peter and Susan with us. It will be great for Susan and will give Peter a chance to see what he would like to study."

Lucy sat up in her chair, "And Edmund and I?"

Mr. Pevenise dabbed at his mouth, "Lucy, you and Edmund will be going to stay in Cambridge with your Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta."

Edmund stood up from his chair, "You are splitting us up?"

Peter shook his head and stood as well, "You took us away from the ones we love and now you are splitting us up as well?"

"Sit down boys. And yes, it will be good for all of you." Said Mr. Pevenise.

Peter put his napkin next to his plate, "Thank you Mother, but I find myself not very hungry. Father when do we leave?"

Mr. Pevensie looked at his children, "We pack tomorrow. Then leave the next day."

"Very well Father, excuse me. I have a few things I would like to pack for the trip." With a nod he left the table.

Lucy watched as Peter left the table. She stood up, placing her napkin next to her untouched plate, "Mother, Father.. please excuse me as well. I am not very hungry." She left the room.

Edmund and Susan looked at each other and nodded. Susan stood and kissed her mother's cheek. "You made a wonderful meal Mother. Please excuse me." She pushed her chair in and left the room. Edmund nodded his head and left the room behind her.

They gathered in the boy's room this time, all gathering on the bed, tears filling their eyes once more. Peter twisted his ring on his finger, "I miss her."

"We all miss them." Whispered Lucy, leaning against Susan.

_"Peter…"_

Peter glanced up, brows drawn together. "Do you hear that?" he asked getting off the bed.

The others looked at him like he lost his mind. "Hear what Pete?" asked Edmund.

"_Peeetttterrr. Open the closet." _

"That!" he hissed, moving to the closet and swinging it open. He just managed to jump out of the way as two bodies came tumbling out.

"Tumnus!" shouted Lucy, jumping from the bed and kneeling on the floor.

Tumnus sat up, holding his head. He smiled and held out his arms, "My Valiant one."

Lucy cried and wrapped her arms around him.

Peter knelt down and pulled Angelica into his arms, "My Catty Queen. What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Susan stood up from the bed, "Where is Caspian?"

Angelica looked at Susan over Peter's shoulder, holding out her hand.

Susan took it, tears in her eyes, "Caspian is in Narnia right now. Promise, you will see him again." Said Angelica squeezing Susan's hand.

"But.. he is in Narnia… Peter and I.. we can't return."

Angelica moved from Peter's arms to hug Susan, "No Sister.. Do you still believe?"

Susan nodded, "I believe in Aslan. I believe that Aslan gave us Guardians for a reason. I will be back with Caspian."

Angelica smiled, hugging her once more. "Because.. you will see him. Just.. not how you think. Or when you think."

Peter grabbed her in to his arms once more, face in her neck. "Su and I are going to America with our parents."

Angelica nodded, "It's alright. You go. I can find you anywhere. Just don't take off the ring. Speaking of rings.." she pulled out a simple gold band with sapphires in it, she held it out to Susan. "Wear this."

Susan took the ring and slipped it on her finger, "Why?"

"It is your link to Caspian. Keep it on and my portals can find you as well." Said Angelica with a smile.

Tumnus held out a ring to Lucy, a gold band with emeralds on it. "I can find you. It was to be your engagement ring long ago." Lucy smiled, hugging Tumnus again. "I would have said yes."

Tumnus smiled, "I thought you would have."

Angelica pulled another ring from her pocket, "Ed…?"

Edmund blinked and walked to Angelica, "I have a ring too?"

"Sort of. You have two. Your ring is just a gold band with a ruby in the middle. Keep the other one close, because you have a female Guardian. "

"I don't want to marry her!" said Edmund.

Angelica laughed softly, "No.. but the rings do help keep us Guardians linked to you all. If you meet her and find out you are falling for her, you already have a leg up."

Edmund nodded, slipping the gold band onto his ring finger and slipping the other ring into his pocket. "I'll keep that in mind." He said with a laugh.

Peter pulled Angelica's head back to him, "Why are you both here?"

"I can't give all the details Peter, Aslan doesn't work that way. Just keep believing my love. Keep your heart open. Things work out as they should." She whispered against his neck.

"I don't want to go to America." He whispered.

"It will be alright. We will be back together sooner than you all think."

"Su and I can't go back to Narnia. Aslan said so."

Angelica smiled softly at Peter, before looking down at Tumnus. "He did. But.. Nothing ever happens the same way Kingy." She said with a giggle.

"How did you get here?" asked Edmund.

Angelica moved to sit on the bed, pulling Peter down with her. "Aslan sent us."

Tumnus sat with his back against the closet door with Lucy's head on his lap. "That and he didn't like us crying all the time." He said with a laugh.

Angelica blushed and ducked her head. "That too."

"You can't stay can you?" asked Peter.

"No my heart, we just came to deliver the rings and see you all. Aslan thought we wouldn't be able to make it if we didn't." she said, leaning into him.

"How long Tum?" asked Lucy softly.

"Just tonight." He said.

"It's not long enough." Said Ed and Susan together.

"It will be for now." Said Peter, kissing the top of Angelica's head. "We all stay together tonight and tomorrow we pack. We will all be together again. I trust Aslan."

Angelica settled against Peter's side. Edmund curled up at the foot of his bed, Susan curled up on Peter's other side. Tumnus and Lucy remained on the floor with blankets around them. "Tumnus and I will be gone come morning. But know I love you Peter. We will be together soon and it won't be as you think."

Peter hugged her tight, "I believe Angelica. Soon love. Now sleep my Catty Queen. I love you." He pulled a blanket over them, closing his eyes as he smelled sunflowers.

The next morning, Mrs. Pevensie found all four of her children curled together on one bed. Something had happened to them that summer at the Professors house and then again at school. She hopped that this trip would do them all some good. "Good morning." She said seeing Lucy looking at her.

"Good morning Mother." Whispered Lucy looking around the room. Seeing she wasn't on the floor anymore and the closet was firmly closed. She looked down at her finger, the emerald and gold band really there.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Mrs. Pevensie leaning against the door frame.

Edmund sat up, looking at the ring on his finger, a smile on his face. He turned to look at his mother, "Good Morning Mother."

Susan and Peter woke up as well, sitting up and looking around the room. "It's morning…"

Susan looked at her mother, "Good morning Mother." She said getting up from the bed and folding the blankets. "Come along Sister, we have to pack." She said taking Lucy by the hand, her own ring flashing in the morning light.

Mrs. Pevensie moved from the door way and blinked at her daughters. When did even Lucy become so mature? "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thank you Mother. But we can fix something ourselves." Said Edmund, folding the blanket and pulling his suitcase back out.

blinked, "You can?"

"Yes mother, we will be alright. Besides, Lu and I will be going to our Aunt and Uncles. Lu and I will be doing all the work. We will be alright Mother." Said Edmund.

Peter fixed his bed, a smile on his face, the scent of sunflowers strong in the room. He pulled out his suitcase and opened it, his smile getting wider at seeing the sunflowers in there.

Mrs. Pevensie nodded, blinking back tears as she went back down stairs.

"Somehow.. We will be back in Narnia." Said Peter.

"Yeah.. I believe we all will." Said Edmund.

**Chapter 3 ~ ** Narnia Calling

All too soon the siblings were split apart. Peter and Susan going with their parents to America and Edmund and Lucy to Cambridge to spend the summer with their Aunt and Uncle. The down fall of being with their Aunt and Uncle was that they had a son named Eustace. Lucy and Edmund had just returned from the market when Eustace started in on his teasing.

Lucy was trying to get Uncle Harold to say something from behind his paper while Edmund was making faces at him. Eustace stood on the stairs, "Father! Edmund is making faces at you!" he called, shooting a spitball at Edmund's neck.

Edmund spun on his heel and raced up the stairs ready to pound his cousin into the floor. Eustace slumped to the stairs, "Father! Father! Edmund is going to hit me!"

Edmund raised his fist when Lucy came around the corner waving a letter in her hand, "Susan wrote to us!"

Lucy raced up the stairs with Edmund following behind her; they both went to her room in the back corner of the house and sat on her bed. Lucy opened the letter and began to read;

"_Dear Edmund and Lucy,_

_I do wish you were here with us, it has been such an adventure. Though, nothing like our time back home in Narnia or even during school. America is very exciting, though we never see Father. He works all the time._

_Peter has taken to chasing suitors away both from himself and me. Mother has fought with us a few times over it. But other than trying to make me a housewife for some service man, no one really bothers us. Peter has had many admirers, but he flashes his ring at them and they try even harder. He spends many days down in the basement with his punching bag._

_I have been invited to the British Counsel Tea party, there is a solider there, I do believe he fancies me. He is handsome, but my heart refuses to love another._

_The Germans have made crossing hard right now, and money seems tight. Mother hopes you both won't mind another few months in Cambridge…."_

Lucy looked up at Edmund, "Another few months? How will we live?" she moaned looking down at her ring. She stood up as Edmund came to sit beside her, taking the letter from her hands and reading it for himself. His eyes scanned the letter seeing how Susan wasn't happy and Peter was trying very hard to stay calm and wait. How they wanted to return to England.

Edmund laughed, "At least you have your own room, I have to share with that mullet mouth."

Lucy twisted her ring around on her finger and walked to look at a painting on the wall. "Have you seen this picture before?" she asked looking over her shoulder at Edmund.

Edmund had flopped on the bed, still reading the letter. Hearing her question he got up and stood by her side, looking at the picture too. "The real question my dear Sister, is whether it doesn't make things worse just _looking _at a Narnain ship when you aren't there."

Lucy smiled, "Well right now, _looking _is better than nothing." She looked back at the ship one more time, "She does look _very_ Narnian."

Eustace slipped into the room, leaning on the doorframe, "Still playing your silly game?" he asked with a smirk.

Edmund half growled, "You are not welcomed here."

Eustace walked further into the room, fingers snapping in thought, "I am trying to think of a limerick,.. I know something like this; 

_Some kids who played games about Narnia, Got gradually balmier and balmier-_

Lucy couldn't help rolling her eyes, "You do know _Narnia _and _balmier _don't rhyme."

Edmund smiled over at Lucy, a shared memory between them.

Eustace snorted and sneered, "It's an assonance."

"Not even going to ask what that is, just means you will talk more." Said Edmund looking back at the picture.

"What do you both find so fascinating about that old picture for? It's hideous." Eustace asked sitting on the bed.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't have to see it if you were on the other side of the door."

Eustace snorted, "This is my house, you are just guests." He said, taking the picture on the nightstand and putting it face down on the table.

"Edmund… it looks like the water is actually moving." Said Lucy in a whisper.

"That's rubbish! See? This is what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours." Eustace sneered out.

Lucy smiled, "Bet he wouldn't be able to be in the same room with Boots."

"Boots? Who is Boots?" asked Eustace, wanting one more thing to hold over their heads.

"Don't you worry about who Boots is. Listen to this, _There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books, full of facts that were useless_." Sang Edmund wittily, earning a giggle from Lucy.

Eustace crossed his arms, "People who read fairytales are always the sort of people who become a hideous burden to people like me. People who read books with _real_ information."

Edmund growled and spun on Eustace, "Enough! A hideous burden are we?" he repeated. Eustace stood quickly from the bed and backed up towards the door. Edmund kept going, "Since Sister and I have been here, I have yet to see _you _lift one chubby finger to help."

Lucy ignored the boys, her attention on the painting, and the water that seemed to suddenly to be moving. Water began to drop from the sides of the picture frame.

Eustace ran for the door only to have it slammed shut in this face. He blinked and saw Edmunds hand on the door. "You know Cousin, I have a mind to tell your Father just who exactly it was that stole Aunt Alberta's sweets." Edmund smiled.

Eustace backed away from Edmund, "Lair!" he shouted.

Edmund crossed his arms and leaned back against the door, "Oh really?"

Lucy tried to get Edmunds attention by flapping her hand at him, the ship in the picture seemed to get closer, the waves bigger as the dripping water began to flow even faster. "ED!"

Edmund moved towards Eustace, "I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every single one of them."

"URGH! I am infected with you!" Eustace shouted in horror.

The waves in the painting moved causing water to splash onto Lucy, she squealed in surprise at being wet, stepping back only to bump into Eustace. The boys stopped fighting and stared at the moving ship and the water now pouring from the picture.

"What is going on here!?" shouted Eustace, turning to back towards the door this time.

Edmund and Lucy smiled at each, inching towards the water. "Do you think…" began Edmund, with a smile at Lucy who opened her mouth to speak when Eustace began shouting.

"It is some kind of trick! Stop it or I'll tell Mother! Mother! Mother!" water poured out of the painting at record speed now, filling the room. Eustace was scared, this was out of his element, "I'll smash the thing!" he shouted, moving through the shin deep water to take the picture form the wall.

"No! Eustace don't do it!" shouted Edmund and him and Lucy fought with Eustace over the frame.

"We can't stop it!" shouted Lucy, getting a mouth full of water.

"Get off me!" Shouted Eustace.

"Let go of the picture Eustace!" Lucy tried again.

Eustace dropped the frame as the room was soon flooded with sea water. The trio soon found themselves swimming towards the light, breaking the surface and gasping for breath. They all swam in the waves, realizing once they could breathe that instead of the bedroom, they were in the middle of the ocean.

**Chapter 4 ~ **Why are we back?

Lucy swam circles in the waves, searching for her brother, "Edmund!"

"What happened?" Eustace shouted across to Lucy, turning his head when a creak was heard.

Lucy looked behind Eustace to the bow of a huge ship coming up on them fast, "Eustace, SWIM!" shouted Lucy, trying to swim out of the ships way.

As the three tried to swim away, they heard shouting and saw people dive off the ship into the water. One of the people swam over to Lucy and wrapped their arms around her, helping her to stay afloat.

"Calm down. I got you." The person said softly.

Lucy blinked salt water from her eyes, looking at her rescuer. "Caspian?"

Caspian looked at the one he was swimming with, "Lucy?"

Lucy smiled and hugged her friend, "Caspian!" she laughed. Turning her head she found Edmund being helped as well, "Ed, its Caspian!"

Edmund looked at the sailor near him, "We are in Narnia?" he asked him.

Caspian laughed, "Yes, welcome back my family."

Lucy and Edmund relaxed while they swam back towards the ship. Eustace was having none of it, "I don't want to go! I want to go back to England! I am going home." He shrieked as he splashed in the water.

Caspian smiled as he helped Lucy stand on a wooden platform, "Hold on Sister" he whispered as she held onto the rope as the crew lifted them from the ocean.

Lucy gasped at seeing the deck of the ship, it was even better than the Swan ship they had during the Golden Age. The Narnian's helped her on board as another bowed to Caspian, handing him some towels.

Caspian wrapped a towel around Lucy's shoulders and moving with her across the deck. "How did you ever end up here?" he asked, hugging her.

"I don't know." She said with a smile.

"Caspian!" shouted Edmund.

Caspian turned and hugged Edmund, "Great to see you."

Edmund smiled, hugging the other man back, "As it is you."

"Didn't you call for us?" asked Lucy in confusion.

Caspian frowned, "I didn't." he looked at the two, eyes shifting to the ocean. Scanning the waves for more bodies. "Peter… Susan? They.. aren't with you?" He asked softly.

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other, "No.. they are in America. We were with family." Said Lucy sadly. Her eyes scanned the crew looking for a certain Faun.

Caspian nodded, smiling at his two friends and family. Edmund grinned, "We are here now. Whatever is going on, there has to be a reason."

The group turned when a high pitched scream came from behind them, to see Eustace laying on the deck of the ship whacking something away from him. Reepicheep was standing on Eustace's chest, "Calm down sir." He was saying, but Eustace just kept screaming and flinging his arms. "Get that thing off me!" he shouted, flinging Reepicheep off him.

Reepicheep scurried across the floor and stopped in front of Caspian, looking back over his shoulder at the screaming boy. Caspian couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as he watched. Lucy and Edmund sighed, rolling their eyes at the display. "Reepicheep!" Lucy said happily at seeing the mouse again.

Reepiceep looked up and smiled himself, fixing his sword belt. "Your Majesties," he said bowing to them.

Edmund smiled, "Hello Reep."

"The pleasure is all mine, but.. what to do about this hysterical interloper?" he asked, gesturing back over at Eustace who was coughing.

"That giant rat thing was trying to knaw my face off!"

Reepicheep rolled his eyes, "I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs."

Eustace stood up, his jaw dropping, "It talked! Did you see? Did anyone hear it?! It spoke!" he screamed in a high pitched voice, pointing and looking at the men around him.

The crew smiled, "He always talks." One said.

Caspian smiled, "It's getting him to stop that is the trick."

Reepicheep turned to Caspian, "The moment there is nothing to be said Your Highness, I promise you I will not say it." He promised, hand over his heart.

Caspian smiled, Reepicheep was one of his dearest friends. Besides, there wasn't many who didn't want to go on this mission. He turned to look at the third boy.

"I do not know what type of prank this is, but I want to go home now. Wake me up!" Eustace was saying to anyone who was close enough or appeared to be listening. Mainly the crew was just getting enjoyment from this show.

Reep looked up at the Royals, "Can we just toss him back?"

Edmund smiled and looked at Caspian who stepped back one step, Lucy saw the movement and slapped Edmund on his arm, "Edmund!" she said disapprovingly.

Caspian covered his mouth and watched Eustace. Eustace began crying, looking up at the men he almost squealed, "I demand to know where I am!"

A Minotaur stepped from the crowd, "You, are on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's Navy."

Eustace took one look at the Minotaur and fainted dead away while the crew laughed.

Caspian went up the staircase and turned around as the Minotaur looked up at him, "Was it something I said?" he asked in wonder.

Caspian smiled, "See to him will you?" looking at his crew he waved his hand, "Men, behold our castaways, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant. King and Queen of Old."

The crew all dropped to one knee before Lucy and Edmund. They grinned at each other, this was home.

**Chapter 5 ~ **Two Missions

Caspian led them to a room where they could pick clothing to wear. Angelica always made sure to keep both types of clothing in the magical trunks so that if anything odd happened they would be prepared. Why she had made sure that the trunks from the Cair were stored here among everything else he didn't know but he was grateful for it now. "Your trunks from Cair Paravel are here. The Princess made sure to have them stocked with clothes." Said Caspian, motioning to the trunks under a wall.

Lucy blinked as she moved to the trunk with her initial on it. Opening it she smiled, seeing not only dresses but pants as well. "Sister has Aslan's hear…" she trailed off, picking a set of clothes from the trunk.

Edmund glanced over at Lucy, "She always knew things before us. She was our first Guardian. She is our friend, our sister." He sat on his trunk and looked at Caspian. "Where is the Queen?"

Caspian shifted from foot to foot, "Get changed.. I'll explain in a bit." He quickly left them. Going to his own quarter's two doors to the right.

Lucy stared at the door Caspian had vanished into, "Something is wrong. Peter isn't going to be happy."

"Peter won't know. He can't be here anymore." Said Edmund, lifting the lid of his trunk.

Lucy sighed, taking her clothes behind a screen to change. A knock came to the door and Edmund opened it, his eyes going wide seeing who was there. The Faun put a finger to his lips, telling Edmund to be silent. Edmund smiled, letting Tumnus into the room. He was about to close the door when a hand stopped it and a small female slipped inside after Tumnus. She smiled and held a finger to her lips as well.

"Hurry up Lu! I am freezing." Said Edmund, bouncing on his feet.

Lucy came around the side of the screen, stopping in her tracks, eye going wide at seeing Tumnus there. "Tum!" she squealed, rushing to him, arms around his neck. "My Valiant Queen. I have missed you so much." Tumnus said, holding her to him.

Edmund slipped behind the screen to change. "It's good to see you again Tumnus. Where is your leader?"

Tumnus looked at the female next to him and then to Lucy, eyes filling with water. He pushed Lucy's hair from her face, "You are beautiful Lucy."

Lucy blushed, "Don't change the subject Tum. Where is our Sister?"

The female moved to the screen and reached a hand behind, "Hand me your wet things Sire."

Edmund stumbled as a hand appeared behind the screen, he slowly handed her his wet clothes and the hand disappeared. He finished dressing and came from behind the screen. Both his clothes and Lucy's were hung up to dry. The girl that had come with Tumnus was standing with a hand on her sword hilt. Edmund raised a brow at her, "Who are you?"

The girl looked at Tumnus, who nodded, still holding Lucy. Then sighed and faced the Just King, "I am your Guardian sire." She said with a bow.

"What? Now I get a Guardian?" Edmund looked around. "Where is Angelica? Angel!" he shouted.

Caspian opened the door and motioned for them to follow him. "I think I may know why you both are here." He said once they were all gathered.

Lucy looked at Tumnus, "Tum.. where is Angelica?"

Tumnus pushed the hair behind her shoulder, "She.. is missing." He whispered.

Lucy shook her head, "No.. " she looked over at Caspian who looked down at the map.

"It's true. It's why we are here. We have two missions, Finding the Lioness and searching for my father's seven council members."

Everyone gathered around the table to hear what had been happening since they had been split up after school was over.

**In America….**

Being in America was a big change from England. So many people all speaking in different languages and wearing different styles of clothes. If Peter felt out of place in England, he sure felt out of place in America. Susan and he stuck together unless their Mother took Susan for teas or beauty lessons. They were both miserable and wanted nothing more than to return home, preferably Narnia but England would do.

He was coming from the basement a towel wrapped around his neck and a white under shirt on. Susan met him in the kitchen, tears in her eyes. "Peter.. There is another party tonight." She said, twisting her ring.

Peter blinked, dabbing at his face with the towel. "When isn't there a party? Mother seems determined to make you a trinket on some American's arm."

Susan sat down at the table, "I know. And.. I can't. I just can't."

"Sister.. " Peter reached for her and Susan squealed, "You're sweaty."

Peter laughed, sitting down at the table, "Where is Mother?"

Susan sighed, "She went shopping for a dress. I want to go home Peter. I have such a bad feeling in my stomach." She whispered, reaching for his hand.

Peter looked over his shoulder at the basement, "I know the feeling Su, I've had it for a few months now. It's why I am always working out."

"Does it help?" she asked with tears falling down her porcelain cheeks.

"My heart aches, our loved ones need us but we can't do anything. And my ring… it's so tight."

"Caspian.. Angelica.. they need us." Said Susan standing up and pacing.

Peter stood up, moving back to the basement door. "Come keep me company, I'll show you how to punch a bag."

Susan put her hands on her hips, "I'll have you know I wasn't half bad back home. I could throw a punch."

Peter laughed, opening the door, "I remember…." he turned to face the door. "Do you smell the ocean?"

Susan moved up next to him, wrapping her fingers around his arm, "We don't live close to the beach."

Peter opened the door and stepped through; blinking as the floor moved beneath his feet and the room came into focus. "Lucy? Edmund?"

**Chapter 6 ~ **Missing Angel and Princess Milisande

The group around the table looked up hearing Lucy and Edmunds names being called. All eyes went wide, seeing Peter and Susan standing in the doorway. "Peter! Susan! How did you get back?" shouted Lucy, moving from Tumnus' arms to hug her brother and sister. Edmund moved around the table with the girl shadowing him, to hug his siblings.

Peter laughed, hugging his siblings and moving further into the room. Susan looked around and saw Caspian watching her. "Cas…"

Caspian smiled and moved around the table to pick up Susan in his arms. "I have you back."

Peter looked around and didn't see Angelica, "Where is Angel?" he asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at him, "Caspian was just explaining to us what is going on Peter."

Peter shook his head, "Where is she?" he half growled.

Caspian sighed, putting Susan behind him, "The Lioness is missing. She went ahead of us to see if she could use her magic to find the seven missing Lords of my Father. She should have been back in a weeks' time.. It's been almost a month. We were already making plans to search for the Lords so when she didn't come back we sped up the time frame and started out to the Lone Islands."

Peter felt sick to his stomach; he sank down into a chair. He knew Angelica could take care of herself but he had promised to be there. They were a team. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window gathering his thoughts. Looking back up he saw the unknown female and smirked at Edmund, "Want to tell us about your blonde shadow Brother?"

Edmund felt sick now, he crossed his arms and glared at the girl, "She claims to be my Guardian with no name."

Caspian smirked as he wrapped an arm around Susan and pulled her to his side, "The Lioness found her. Well.. actually, Aslan led her to her. She had everything in place as if she already knew what would happen." he said.

Peter nodded, "Angelica had that way about her. She knew a lot of things and she was usually prepared."

Lucy nodded, laying her head on Tumnus' shoulder, "Like to have our trunks from Cair Paravel moved to the Dawn Treader and packed with more modern clothing." She said.

Tumnus laughed, "Actually I think she had other plans for the Dawn Treader since it is her ship."

"What other plans?" asked Edmund.

"Angelica had planned to pack the ship for fun. After we were separated, we returned to Narnia and I became King again. Peace reigns in all corners of Narnia.. mostly thanks to her and her battle ideas. "

"It helps when your eyes flash to that of a lion and magic ripples from you like a second skin." Said Susan with a laugh.

"She isn't dead.. if she was, I'd be half dead too. She is in trouble though." Said Peter standing up.

Edmund turned to his Guardian. "Show the High King and the Gentle Queen where their trunks are."

The girl snorted, "You are not very just are you?"

"Well you never gave me a name or told me who you are so how shall I address you?"

The girl turned, bowing to the royals. "My name is Princess Milisande. I come from the Last Realm of Magic. My father is the Green Wizard and he and Aslan sent me here. My dreams told me of a King with dark hair and eyes who was called Just. I was to be his Guardian. A few months later, a lioness in human form appeared in our world. My father agreed to let me go and I have trained under the Lioness since then. I am Lady Milisande, Knight of the Order of the Lion."

"Not only is my Guardian a girl, she's a princess too?" Edmund groaned.

"Would you prefer a male Sire?" asked Milisande.

Edmund turned red.. "When put it like that, You will do."

Milisande smiled, "King Peter, Queen Susan, please, as the Just one politely asked me, I shall take you to your trunks so you may change. Though _I _wouldn't mind King Peter dressed as he is."

Edmund growled, "He is married, Mili. To your Captian."

Milisande smiled, "Lioness isn't here and you don't want me. Perhaps a change?"

Peter glared at the girl, "My wife isn't dead and even if that was true, _you _wouldn't take her place. Now, Guardian led the way."

Susan kissed Caspian on the cheek and followed Peter and the new Guardian to the trunks.

Caspian smiled and then sighed. "Milisande is hard to handle. She gave Angelica grief since the moment she was brought back to Narnia. We all believe she is a good match for you Edmund but it will take time."

Tumnus laid his head against Lucy's for a moment, "Angel told me that things weren't supposed to happen this way. And if they had been different, you and Milisande would have met in a better way."

Edmund crossed his arms, leaning his hip against the table "She would still be spoiled."

"Like you Brother?" asked Lucy with a twinkle in her eye.

Edmund turned to glare at his sister, "Aye, perhaps like me." He said with a smile.

Milisande led the King and Queen of Old to the memory room, holding the door she let them enter. "I shall return to the Just King."

"Milisande, Thank you. For showing us the room and for being Edmund's Guardian." Said Susan.

Milisande ducked her head, "It wasn't my first choice. The Lions both said it was to happen regardless, my path was tied to his." She turned her head to look out towards the ocean, "I heard the love in her voice as she spoke of you King Peter. I heard the way Caspian spoke of the Gentle Queen. And how Master Tumnus would share stories of how he first met the Valiant one. I wanted that. I had hoped when I had the dreams that I would be able to love the one I was to Protect. Love isn't for me, I'll settle with being his friend." She smiled sadly and returned to Caspian's quarters.

Susan and Peter looked at each other and smiled. "I do believe Edmund has met his match." Said Susan moving to her trunk and opening it. She ruffled through the items and smiled, "My Sister in Law knows my style." She smiled, pulling an ankle length dress from the trunk with breeches and boots.

Peter smiled, opening his trunk as well, seeing his favorite clothes as well as a few he knew Angelica liked seeing him in, like the blues to match his eyes. "She paid attention to us." He buried his hands in the material, he gaze catching sight of another trunk. "Why does she insist on hiding her trunk?" He moved over to hers, opening it slowly as the scent of sunflowers wafted to his nose.

Susan returned from the dressing screen and knelt next to Peter, "We will find her. She's alive."

Peter wiped his eyes and nodded, shutting the trunk and pulling a blue shirt and grey pants from his own trunk. "My ring isn't so tight anymore. She is much closer than she used to be."

"Our family will be back together. Perhaps… Do you think Angelica can come to America in a portal and take us back home once we are returned?"

"I hope so Su. America is nice, but I think Country living and teaching is more my style." Said Peter, giving her hand a squeeze.

"America is nice.. but.. I remember the lake, the fields and the manor in the country side."

Peter smiled, "I thought you hated it there?"

"I did. But then.. we were sent back here for a second time. And I found Caspian. Now.. we are here again, .. Peter, I want to be with Caspian." She said standing up.

Peter smiled, "go be with him now. I'll be there shortly."

Susan smiled and returned to Caspian's quarters, moving to stand by his side. Caspian smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

Peter watched her go, standing and going to change. Where ever they were headed, Angelica was close.

**Chapter 7 ~ **Explaining

Idle chit chat was going on when Peter returned to the room once more. Caspian held out his hand motioning to the vacant chair across the table. Peter sat down and smiled at everyone, "My mind is so jumbled. One moment I am with Angelica, then being torn apart by my parents. Then I am overseas and now I am on the seas. How many years have passed since we were all here?"

Caspian smiled, "Three years to the day I was coroneted actually. Seems time had stopped when Aslan gave me the choice to be with Susan, Narnia was put on hold."

"And all is going well?" asked Edmund.

Susan giggled, "Once a King always a King."

Caspian shook his head, "All is well. The Lioness really knows how to put the fear into people. Narnia is at peace, Telmarines, Dwarfs, Talking Beasts, Fauns and the rest. We gave the giants in the North a good beating last summer that they pay us tribute. And I, per The Lioness' orders," he grinned " left Trumpkin as Regent while I am out searching for the Seven Lords and Angelica now too." He sat down, pulling Susan into a chair next to him.

"Our DLF." Said Susan with a smile at Lucy.

"A very good choice indeed." Said Lucy grinning.

"Were are we headed?" asked Peter leaning forward to look at the map spread on the table.

"Well, the Captain can tell you better than I can. " he looked up as Captain Drinian walked in. He pointed his finger on the map, "We were here about noon. We had a fair wind from Cair Paravel and stood a little north for Galma, which we made on the next day. We were in port for a week, for the Duke of Galma made a great tournament for his Majesty and there he unhorsed many knights. "

Caspian laughed, "I was unseated many a time myself Drinian." He took Susan's hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"The crew and the Duke all thought that the King would have married his daughter but nothing came of that."

"She squints and has freckles." Said Caspian. "Besides, I kept seeing a dark haired, fair skinned beauty no matter where I looked."

Susan blushed and looked at their joined hands, smiling seeing the glim of the ring on his finger. Glad Caspian still missed her like she missed him.

"We sailed from Galma and ran into calm for the best part of two days and had to row, and then had wind again and did not make Terebinthia till the fourth day from Galma. The Terebinthia King sent out word that sickness was there, so we doubled the cape and put in at a little creek far from the city and got water. Took us three days of being slow before we got a south-east wind and stood out for Seven Isles. Third day out a pirate overhauled us, but when she saw how well armed we were she stood back and just fired at us-

"That would have been fun, giving chase." Said Edmund with a smile.

"We should have chased them, boarded and hanged every mother's son of them." Said Reepicheep entering the room.

"Hello Reepicheep." Said Peter.

Reepicheep turned after climbing onto the table and bowed low, "Sire! It is so good to see you once again." He turned and his eyes went wide, "Majesty, Welcome back as well." he said bowing to Susan.

"It is good to see you as well Reep." Said Susan bowing her head.

-and in five days more we were in sight of Muil which is the westernmost of the Seven Isles. We rowed through the straits and came about sundown into Redhaven on the isle of Brenn. We were fed and watered and cared for. We left Redhaven six days and have made marvelously good speed so that I hope to the Lone Islands the day after tomorrow. Sum it up, we are now nearly thirty days at sea and have sailed more than four hundred leagues from Narnia."

"What happens after the Lone Islands?" asked Lucy.

"We don't know. Unless the Lone Islanders themselves can tell us." Said Caspian.

"No one could tell us anything during our reign." Said Edmund, resting his elbows on the table.

"Well.. I suppose then after the Lone Islands the adventure will begin." Said Peter.

"That's the spirit your Majesty!" said Reepicheep with a smile.

"Come let us show you the ship before dinner." Said Caspian rising and holding his hand out for Susan. She took it and stood by his side. Peter smiled at the couples, even at the oddly paired Edmund and Milisande. All made him miss Angelica even more.

Everyone stood and filed out of the room, and followed Caspian and Susan back to the deck. "OH.. yes. A few more things." He stopped in the Trunk Room and opened a cabinet, there proudly displayed where Rhindon, Peter's sword, Susan's horn, and bow and arrows, Lucy's dagger and cordial. Edmund didn't have any gifts from Father Christmas from that day so long ago but Caspian pulled two items from the shelf. "Angelica had this made for you Edmund. And I kept something you left behind." He held out a sword similar to Peters but in blue. And the silver torch he had left behind. Edmund took the sword and pulled it from its sheath, "She really loves all of us doesn't she?" he put the sword back in its sheath and strapped it on his waist. He glanced up to see his siblings smiling at him.

"Even when I was warning her away from all of us and Edmund was a right git." Said Peter laughing. "She stuck with us. She knew what she was doing, and she knew what she was doing when she went ahead of Caspian to find information for him."

Susan and Lucy gathered around Edmund, "We will have our family back. It's just slow."

"King Peter and Queen Susan are back when we all thought it wouldn't happen. With faith all is possible." Said Caspian.

**Chapter 8 ~ **Fun on the High Seas

The tour went rather smoothly, if you had your sea legs which all the Royals were getting back. Once everyone was once more gathered on the main deck, Susan and Caspian went up to the wheel. Edmund tried to ditch his new Guardian and Peter returned to the Memory Room and sat staring at Angelica's trunk. Lucy went up onto the Dragons Head at the front of the ship. She smiled as she heard Reepicheep singing,

"_Where Sky and Water meet_

_Where the Waves grow ever Sweet_

_Doubt not, you Reepicheep_

_To find all that you seek_

_There is Utter East_

_Doubt not –" _

"You sing really well Reepicheep." Said Lucy.

Reepicheep jumped and turned around, sword at the ready. He smiled sheepishly and put his sword away. "Thank you Majesty. A Dryad sung it to me when I was just a mouseling. I don't understand what it means but I have never forgot the words."

Lucy looked out at the waves, "What do you think is past the Long Islands?"

Reep turned to stare at the waves again, "I had been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world." He turned back to Lucy with a smile, "Aslan's Country."

"Do you really believe there is such a place?"

"Well, Majesty, we have nothing if not belief." He said, "Lady Lioness has proven that."

Lucy smiled, "My Sister in Law has a lot of belief. She helped us when we kept falling. She helped Peter so much." She said, looking over the side of the ship. Mermaids were jumping from the water, swimming next to the ship. They splashed from the water, waving at Lucy as they did. She waved back, turning to look at Reep once more. "You think we can go to Aslan's country?"

"Only one to find out Majesty. I do hope one day I will have earned the right to see it." He bowed and returned to the nose of the dragon.

Tumnus played a flute as another Faun played what looked like a guitar. Edmund and Caspian dueled on the deck of the ship while Susan and Lucy sat on the railing watching them. Milisande kept her hand on the hilt of her sword as she watched her charge; she had to admit the Just King was good with a sword. She wouldn't admit that out loud though. The High King watched from the upper deck, arms bent on the rail, a sad smile on his face.

The chew cheered as their King and the King of Old spared. Caspian swung at Edmund who ducked. They both grinned and Edmund made a swing at Caspian's legs who jumped out of the way. Their swords clashed as they danced around the deck. Caspian blocked Edmunds blow and turned with his sword. Swords met again and Caspian held his sword at Edmunds neck, he looked down and saw Edmunds sword across his abdomen. They both starting laughing as applause filled the ship. Peter came down and stood with his sisters watching. Caspian put his sword away as Edmund did the same, "You have grown strong." He praised.

Edmund grinned, "It seems I have." He replied.

"Everyone back to work, Show is over!" yelled the Captain as the crew went back to work.

One of the crew passed out water and gave Edmund a glass, "Your Highness."

"Thank you." He said, drinking the water in one gulp. He sat on some barrels next to the railing his siblings and Guardian were near.

Susan turned her head and frowned, seeing their Cousin emerge from the lower deck. "I see you both are still talking." He said.

"Cousin Eustace. Good to see you again." Said Peter calmly, arms crossed over his chest.

"C-c-c-cousin Peter. Cousin Susan" he stuttered, seeing both his older cousins on the ship as well. Eustace was a bully but Peter always scared him for some reason. Perhaps it was the look in his eye that said he was stronger and not to push him. Or perhaps the way he spoke when he was questioned. Whatever it was, Peter Pevenise wasn't someone Eustace would mess with like he did Edmund and Lucy.

"Are you feeling better Eustace?" asked Lucy, smiling as Tumnus joined her. His arms around her waist to make sure she stayed on the ship.

"Yes, much better. It is lucky I have an iron constitution" he boasted.

Reepicheep rolled his eyes as he stood next to the royals, "Find your sea legs?"

Eustace rolled his eyes, sticking his nose in the air, "I never lost them. Had to deal with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

Edmund chocked on his water, while the others covered their laughter. Milisande snorted looking at Reepicheep, "I don't think he has a cute anything."

"I do agree with you my Lady Knight." Said the mouse climbing up Peter's side to stand on his shoulder.

Peter smiled at the mouse, "I take it you and the Lady Lioness have had many adventures together Reep?"

"Yes Sire, the Queen is a force to reckon with. The people love her, Majesty. Why most on the ship came out of love for her. If she would accept it, she could be ruler instead of Caspian. But she refuses, says her place really isn't in Narnia right now, she is just visiting."

Peter frowned, "And Caspian? Where is his place?"

"Depends on if Queen Susan is blessed with staying here or returning to your world I guess." Said Reepicheep , looking over at the King and the Queen of Old.

Peter looked over at his Sister who was blushing and laughing at something Caspian had said. "We get the Lioness back first Reep, then we can figure out where we are belong." He said, turning fully to pay attention to the conversation.

"He complains a lot doesn't he, Majesties?" said Reep.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "He is just getting started. He only gets worse."

Lucy nodded her head, "He was rather awful back home." Tumnus hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Things will be as they should be soon I bet Lucy."

"Land Ho!" came the shut from the crow's nest.

The royals and their guards ran up to the second deck to get a better look from the spy glass the Captain had. They each took turns looking at the land on the horizon, each smiled. Excited to be in Narnia, on a ship and together once more.

**Chapter 9 ~ **Narrowhaven

Peter smiled, tilting his head in Caspian's direction, "Well King Caspian. Do we go ashore or by pass it?"

Caspian looked at Captain Drinian, "What island is that?"

Drinian took the spyglass and looked once more, "The Port of Narrowhaven." He said putting the spyglass in his belt.

Edmund and Peter looked at each other, then at their group, "Do you think it strange there isn't a Narnian flag in sight?"

"Narrowhaven is part of the Lone Islands right?" asked Milisande moving up behind Edmund.

"Since our time Milisande." Said Peter.

"Seems suspicious." Said the Captain.

"Prepare the long boats Captain. Pick a few men and let's go to shore." Said Caspian turning to escort Susan to the memory room to collect her supplies.

Tavros turned to the crew "Man the longboats! Furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor."

The men rushed around preparing the ship as Caspian and Susan walked to the Memory room to collect her things. "Grab a cloak for you, Lucy and Millisande. It may be cold on shore." He said opening the door letting Susan enter first.

Susan smiled, opening her trunk to pull a cloak from it. Moving to Lucy's she grabbed a cloak and seeing another trunk with the letter "M" on it she pulled a cloak from it as well. Putting on her own cloak she put the other two over her arm. "I am ready Cas."

Caspian smiled and held out his hand, curling his fingers around hers when it was placed in his. "Shall we go see what Narrowhaven is doing?"

Susan smiled, giving him a half curtsy, "Yes we shall my king." She giggled on the way out the door.

Caspian looked down at her, "What has you so happy?"

"I see why Angelica calls Peter "Kingy" all the time." She said, grinning at her brother.

Peter held his head and groaned, "Angel only calls me that when she is being cute and making a point. What is you're excuse for calling Caspian that?"

"I have no reason, I just want too." Said Susan leaning into Caspian.

Peter laughed, holding out his hand to motion towards the boats. "Shall we row to shore?"

Once in the longboats everyone had to smile as Reepicheep sat at the front shouting with excitement. "Onwards! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!"

Caspian jumped out from the boat once it reached shallow water and pulled it the rest of the way in. A few of the crew jumped out along with Peter, Edmund and Tumnus to help push the boat into the sand. Eustace hung over the side looking a little green, "Couldn't we have waited till morning to do this?" he moaned.

Reepicheep bounced over to Eustace with a smile, "There is no honor in turning away adventure lad."

Eustace grumbled and climbed on wobbly legs from the boat. Caspian helped Susan, Tumnus helped Lucy, Peter and Edmund tried to help Milisande but she jumped from the boat on her own. Edmund rolled his eyes and looked at Peter. Peter shrugged and clapped Edmund on the shoulder, both watching the prickly Guardian. "You have your work cut out for you Brother. Perhaps.. she just needs to know you aren't a total cad?" he said with a laugh.

Edmund snorted, "Highly doubt she is much of a Princess at all. She acts more manly than some men." He said, following after the others.

Lucy held onto Tumnus' hand as they walked through the city streets. "Where is everyone?"

The bells in the center of town suddenly broke the stillness. All hands went to their weapons at the sound, Caspian looked around, his stomach tight. He looked over at Edmund and Peter, then at Milisande and Tumnus. Sighing he looked back at Susan and Lucy who both wore determined looks on their faces, "I don't suppose you both would stay behind?"

Lucy bit her lip, she wasn't a fighter but something about this place didn't feel right and her sister in law could be out here somewhere. She hadn't taken fencing in school for nothing. "I can fight.. sort of." She said with a grin.

Susan shook her head and pulled an arrow from the quiver at her back, "No. We go together or not at all."

Edmund and Peter had to grin at their sisters, one thing about them, they stuck with you no matter what. "Princess.. You wouldn't want to stay here would you?"

Milisande glared at Edmund, " There is only one Princess and it isn't I. Come on." She said, moving to the front.

Caspian sighed, "Stubborn females. And I only thought the Princess was this bad." He looked at Reepicheep, "Reep, stay here with Drinian and his men. Get the place secure, if we are not back by dawn come looking." He smiled and turned, following after Milisande while leading the others.

"Yes, Majesty." Said Reepicheep with a bow, turning to help the Captain and his men secure the boats and make a camp.

**Chapter 10 ~ **Slave Traders

The group followed the road up to the main part of town, the buildings seemed empty, rubble lay everywhere and it appeared as if the town was abandoned. Eustace being who he was looked into one of the homes and felt his eyes go wide at seeing a family huddled in the corner of the home. Turning he ran back to the others, "Umm yeah! Looks like no one is here. Shall we head back?" he asked pointing over his shoulder back towards the beach.

The others turned to look back at him, each with a strange look on their faces. Edmund sighed and shrugged at the others, "Would you come over here and guard…. Something?" he asked Eustace.

Caspian looked at the Pevensie's," Are you sure he is related by blood to you all?" he whispered.

Susana and Lucy giggled while Edmund and Peter grinned. "We have wondered ourselves." Said Susan softly.

Peter rolled his eyes and handed Eustace a dagger from his boot, keeping his hand on it while staring at Eustace hard. Eustace gulped and took the dagger, turning to face the town. "I got it. Don't any of you worry."

Caspian shrugged and pushed open the door with a creak; each had a weapon at the ready, not sure what they would find inside. Ropes and something that looked like cages hung from the ceiling. The floors creaked and moaned with each step they took. "Reminds me of a haunted house." Said Edmund.

Peter grinned, "Reminds me of a haunted movie on the teley."

"When did you watch the telly?" asked Susan, arrow ready to fire.

Peter chuckled, "The perks of having a magical wife dear Sister."

Lucy and Edmund giggled while Tumnus, Milisande and Caspian rolled their eyes.

"I am ready when you all are." Shouted Eustace from the doorway.

Susan and Lucy stepped up to the podium in the middle of the room, Edmund got out his torch and shined it on the book that was there. "Who are these people?" Susan asked as Lucy read the name out loud.

"Why are they crossed off?" asked Tumnus looking over Lucy's shoulder.

"Looks like a fee." Said Milisande looking between Peter and Edmund for a moment before turning to guard Edmunds back.

Peter, Edmund and Caspian all looked at each other, "Slave traders." They said together.

Just as they said it, the bells began to ring and what they had thought were cages where in fact bells. The slave traders used the bells to hide in and slide to the floor with the ropes. "Look out!" shouted Tumnus and Milisande.

Caspian took one out with his crossbow, Susan took out a few more with her bow. Lucy used her dagger on a few who got too close to her while Tumnus used his sword on those that Lucy stabbed with her dagger. Peter, Edmund and Milisande each took out a few with their swords before a squeal was heard from the main doors. The fighting stopped as all eyes turned to see Eustace being held at dagger point by another trader, "I suggest you dropping your weapons unless you wish to hear this one squeal like a little girl again." He said with a smile, pulling Eustace close to him.

"I do not sound like a girl!" Eustace stated.

"Now" shouted the trader, laying the dagger over Eustace throat and making him cry out rather high pitched.

The group couldn't help the smiles at hearing the girly sound coming from their cousin but they glared as they dropped their weapons. "Oh Eustace." Said Lucy sadly.

"Put them in irons." The trader ordered the others.

Another trader grabbed hold of the guys and put shackles on their wrists. A few more came and took hold of the girls. The trader with Eustace, put the dagger in his belt and grabbed hold of Eustace's ear. "Let go. Let go." Whimpered Eustace.

"Get your hands off me." Hissed Susan pulling against the man's hold.

"Susan." Said Caspian, looking at her.

Milisande wasn't having it and kicked the one holding her. She was slapped for her efforts hard enough her lip was split. Edmund felt his heart drop to his feet, "Milli! "Don't touch her!" he growled.

The man smirked, pulling Milisande to his front, "Oh.. don't touch her huh? Is she yours little boy?" asked the man, pushing Milisande's hair from her face. Milisande was brave but this man touching her made her whimper.

Edmund growled and struggled against his capture. "Milli.. look at me."

Millisande looked over at Edmund, he smiled at her. "You will be alright. I'll get you back."

Milisande stared at him, "You promise Ed?"

Edmund really did smile then, hearing her call him by name made him feel good for some reason, "I promise Milli."

"Oh do shut them both up." Snapped the trader. The ones holding Edmund and Milisande hit them on the back of the heads, sending both of them unconscious.

"Ed!" "Milisande!" The others shouted seeing their family fall.

"The two sleeping ones, the two men and the…" the trader eyed Tumnus, "Goat, go to the dungeons. The two girls and this one go to the yard."

Caspian fought against the two holding him, "I am your King! You can't treat us this way!"

Lucy and Susan whimpered as they were being taken, "ED!" they shouted as they were allowed to see Ed on the floor. They looked up at the others, "Cas.." whispered Susan, she kicked her holder. The man back handed her.

Caspian saw red and fought again, "You will pay for that." He shouted.

"Double." Said Peter.

"Actually, I believe someone else will pay. For all of you." Said the Leader, as he came out of the shadows. He smiled as the group was split up and taken away.

"TUM!" shouted Lucy, fighting against the ones holding her.

"Lucy! I'll get you back."

"Don't worry Sisters, we will all be back together." Said Peter, elbowing the one holding him in the stomach. The man doubled over and another stepped in and punched Peter in the stomach. Do to working out and all the sparing he had been doing in America it didn't have the same effort the trader was going for. It just made Peter's blue eyes look a little bit crazy. The trader stepped away from him. "Dungeons, Now. Before this one gets loose."

**Chapter 11 ~ ** Narrowhaven News

Peter let them led him calmly away while Caspian and Tumnus fought. Ed and Milisande were dragged to the dungeons. They were thrown in and the gate locked, Peter turned to look at his surroundings, his blue eyes seeming to glow in the dim light.

Tumnus was the first to notice, "King Peter… your eyes?"

Edmund groaned and sat up, looking around for Milisande. Seeing her still out he gently picked her up and held her. He didn't want her to wake up alone, he brushed the hair back from her face. "What about Peter's eyes?" he asked softly.

By this time Caspian had begun to kick at the metal gate, hands still in shackles. Peter smiled and dropped his shackles to the ground. He bent to work on Tumnus'. He smiled over his shoulder at Edmund, his blue eyes bright. "I guess they think something is wrong with me." He said with a chuckle.

Edmund laughed, "Oh that." He looked down at Milisande before looking at Tumnus and Caspian, "Angelica and him did some sort of crazy bonding thing. They are so head over heels for each other that they can't hardly be apart."

Peter grinned, "We thought you lot were asleep." He said, letting the shackles fall to the ground.

"Thank you Peter." Said Tumnus rubbing his wrists.

"Caspian?"

"Free the guardian. If mine are removed I may choke someone when they come in here." He said, kicking the gate again.

Peter nodded, kneeling by Milisande and removing the shackles on her wrists. "Angel found one best for you huh Ed?" he whispered, looking at the silent Guardian.

"I guess. She is prickly though. We will work on it together." Edmund whispered back, sneezing slightly. "Why am I smelling flowers?"

Peter took a deep breath, "Sunflowers…Stay with your guardian." He said standing and moving towards the back of the dungeons.

"She is my family too Pete." Said Edmund.

"I know brother. But we have a new family member to protect and I didn't get knocked in the head." He said with a smile. "Guard her and I will see what is back here."

Caspian kept kicking the gate as Peter walked behind him. "It's hopeless. "You will never leave."

Peter stopped walking and stared, he could make out a shadow in the darkness. Caspian stopped kicking the gate and stared into the darkness, "Who's there?"

"No one. Just the voice in my head." Came the voice again.

Peter and Caspian cautiously made their way to the back, one of either side. Before they got completely into the new room, a figure emerged into the light from the arrow slit. "Lord Bern" asked Caspian quietly.

The man nodded, "Once I could say I was.. Now.." he lifted his hands to his sides.

Edmund appeared with Milisande in his arms, she was clinging to him and he didn't appear to want to let her go. "Is he one of the seven?"

Caspian nodded his head, putting his hands on the old man's shoulders.

The old man looked up at Caspian quizzically, "Your face… it reminds me of a King I once loved."

Caspian smiled, "That was my father."

The man whimpered and dropped to his knees, "Please forgive me."

Caspian pulled Lord Bern back to his feet, "Please don't."

A woman's scream pierced the air and all eyes looked to the arrow slit again. Peter and Caspian ran over to try and look out. A group of females in shackles were in a wagon being taken through the streets. A man and a little girl ran after it shouting. From this high up they were able to see the wagon stop and the females pulled from inside and put into a boat. Caspian looked back at Lord Bern, "Where are they taking them?" he asked.

"Keep watching." Said Lord Bern sadly.

Caspian turned back too look outside to see black clouds fill the sky as a green mist appeared from the ocean and cover the boat filled with women. It all happened so fast both Peter and Caspian had to rub their eyes before looking out again. "Where did they go?" asked Peter.

Lord Bern shrugged, "No one knows" he said, watching the two jump from the wall. "The mist was seen in the east with reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We Lords made a pact to find the source and destroy it. They each set sail but none came back. If you don't get sold to the traders, you go to the mist." Lord Bern shuffled over to a cot and sat on the edge.

"We have to find Lucy and Susan." Said Edmund, putting his nose in Milisande's hair as she put her face in his neck.

"And your cousin." She whispered into his neck.

Peter laughed, "Yes little Guardian, our cousin as well."

They turned to go back to the gate when coughing could be heard. They looked back over at Lord Bern who was picking up a tin cup and holding it out to the cot. Caspian moved slowly towards him, "Lord Bern?"

Lord Bern looked up at him, "Some do not get sold. And some are not given to the mist. Some… are left to wither in the cells." He lifted the body on the cot, holding the tin cup to their lips. "Drink now, we have company."

Peter moved closer, the scent of sunflowers getting stronger, "Angelica?"

Lord Bern laid the figure back down and moved from the cot, "Go ahead and try. She stopped responding a few days ago."

Peter sat on the cot, his eyes seeing the figure was female. He took her hand in his and smiled as he felt the ring on her finger. "It's her." He said to the others.

Edmund and Milisande moved closer with Caspian and Tumnus behind them. "Will she be alright?"

Peter put his arm around her head and lifted her, holding the tin cup to her lips, "Drink Angel. You're safe now."

Hearing his voice she closed her eyes, tears leaking from the corners. She drank the water, then pushed it away. "You are just a dream."

Peter shook his head, "No my love. I am here, really here with you in Narnia. I came because you needed me."

Angelica opened her eyes, seeing vibrant blue staring back at her. She blinked, a hand lifting to lay against his face. "My dreams have been vivid before but never touchable. It is you." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck, breathing him in. "You smell like rain and home."

Peter closed his eyes at the feel of her back in his arms again. He buried his face in her sunflower smelling curls. "You are alive. We are together and I swear we won't be parted again." He moved her to sit on his lap, holding her tightly to him.

Milisande turned her face into Edmunds chest a smile on her lips when she felt his arms wrap around her. "I got you Mili. " Edmund said, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Caspian and Tumnus looked at Lord Bern, "How did you find the Lady Lioness?"

Lord Bern stumbled, "Lady Lioness?" he asked turning to look at the couple on the cot.

Caspian nodded. Tumnus grinned, "I take it her legend has made it out here as well?"

Lord Bern gulped, "The Princess of Narnia is rumored to have the ear of Aslan himself. To be married to the High King of Old and a descendant of giants and jinns. She is rumored to be beautiful and as fierce as a lion. And that is her?" he asked pointing at Peter and Angelica.

Milisande move to stand in front of Edmund, "Aye, that is the Lioness. Now answer King Caspian's question, How did you find her?"

Edmund smiled and pulled Milisande back to him, "Calm down little tiger. Our Lioness is alive thanks to this man. Let's listen to what he says."

Milisande almost growled but nodded and leaned back against Edmund, she didn't know what changed her feelings for the Just King but she was content being near him now.

Lord Bern swallowed, "She appeared one day, took on the slavers. But once they realized she was magical they worked on her till she was weak. They thought they could sell her for a high price but each time they tried a blast of magic would send everyone into the ocean. They finally threw her in here with me and left her to weaken. She held on up until a few days ago when she seemed to give up. She stopped drinking yesterday… Until you spoke to her." He said looking at Peter.

Peter looked down at Angelica who was curled against him. She was weak and he gladly gave her some of his energy while he held her. It was a trick they shared during school, one he was grateful he had learned even being against magic as he was. "I thank you for saving my wife, Lord Bern. I would die myself if she did."

Lord Bern looked at Caspian. Caspian nodded, "High King Peter of Old. His wife, High Queen Angelica of Old, Princess of Narnia and Lady Lioness of the Noble Order of the Lion. I am sure she would thank you if she were awake."

Edmund was staring at Peter, "What do you mean you would die if she did?"

Peter looked over at his brother, "I wouldn't want to live without her in it Ed. I keep living because I know she lives and we will cross paths again. Without her…" he kissed the top of her head before looking at Edmund and Milisande, "You both will feel that way about someone one day."

Caspian and Tumnus heard the exchange and nodded, "I feel that way for Susan." "I feel that way for Lucy."

"Perhaps.. one day." Said Edmund, wrapping an arm around Milisande's waist. He looked at Peter, "Let's get Lucy and Susan back before you decide to pass away alright?"

Peter laughed, standing with Angelica in his arms "I'll do that."

Angelica stirred, "No one will die today. They are coming." She said.

Everyone turned towards the gate as it creaked opened, "Bring them. The bids are good today." The slavers entered the chamber, swords pointed at the group. "Outside all of you. Now."

Caspian went first, followed by Tumnus and Lord Bern. Edmund kept Milisande tucked into his side while Peter carried Angelica out.

**Chapter 12 ~ **Auction

Outside Lucy and Susan clung to each other until a slaver grabbed Lucy and placed her on the bidding block. She looked out at all the people, eyes wide with fright but she didn't say anything.

"60" one shouted.

"80" another said.

"100"

"No 120"

"I bid 150!" shouted one.

"Any more bids?" with no more bids forthcoming, the slaver hung a wooden "sold" sign around Lucy's neck and moved her off to the side.

Susan was placed on the block next, the bids were higher for her since she was dressed as a woman. "How about this fine woman? What shall the bids be?"

The group from the dungeons were lined against the wall, watching as Susan was placed on the block, she kept her eyes fixed on the wall behind the crowd. Caspian kept his eyes on Susan.

"I'll take her. In fact I'll take them all!" shouted a voice from the crowd as the robes the one was wearing was thrown off and Captian Drinian and Reepicheep were revealed. More robes were thrown to the ground as more of the crew were revealed. They began to fight with the slavers, freeing those they could and making sure the slavers didn't get a chance to regroup.

Eustace hid under the platform of the bidding block, seeing a set of keys he unlocked his shackles and took off running for the boats.

The fighting stopped as fast as it started when a giant wind came through, picking up the slavers and dropping them into a cage wagon. Peter looked over at Angelica who was leaning against a wall, she was even paler than before. He scoped her up in his arms and held her close "Foolish girl. Why waste your strength?"

Angelica buried her face in his neck, "Had to stop it. Just hold me Kingy."

"Always my love." He said, adjusting her slight weight in his arms.

Milisande and Edmund moved to the wagon, looking at the slavers inside it. "How does it feel now?" she asked with a smirk.

Caspian unlocked Susan's shackles and hugged her, spinning her around in a circle. She laughed, arms wrapping around his neck. Caspian put her on her feet and kept her tightly to him. "Some Guardian I am turning out to be." He said with a chuckle.

Lucy and Tumnus appeared hand in hand, "I guess Angel is the one for the wind?" asked Lucy.

"Yes and it exhausted her too. She's sleeping again." Said Peter.

Caspian pulled Susan up onto the bidding block with him, "People of Narrowhaven! You are free from the slavers. Lord Bern is back in charge and these traders will be placed in the dungeons under lock and key to await trial for their crimes against Aslan, Narnia and the crown."

The people cheered at the news, glad to be free once more and to have Lord Bern back in charge. The group gathered together and began to make their way back to the boats. Caspian wrapped Susan close to his side when the shouts of "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" came from the crowd. Caspian turned with Susan to see what was going on. Drinian being the good Captain stopped one of the townspeople from getting to close to the royals. "Hold it!" He shouted, motioning for two of the crew men to hold onto the man.

"Please Sire. My wife.. she was taken just this morning." The man said.

Susan nodded at Caspian and he looked at Drinian. "It's alright. Let him go."

The man dropped to his knees, "Please Majesties. My name is Rhince, I can sail. Please take me with you so that I may find my wife."

Before Caspian could speak, a little girl ran from the crowd, "Daddy."

A woman followed close behind her, "Gael, come back."

Rhince wrapped his arms around Gael, "You need to stay with your Aunt. I'll find Mom and bring her home."

Caspian sighed and looked first at Susan and then the others. He knew all of them experienced loss and couldn't bare to be parted from the others again. "Of course you must."

"Thank you Sire. Been on the seas my whole life. I'll do you proud." He said as he stood up, holding his daughter.

"I am sure you will." Said Caspian, turning with Susan to continue to the boats.

"Daddy.. don't leave. Please?" said Gael, hugging her father.

"Stay with your Aunt. I always come back don't I?" he said putting her on the ground and kissing her forehead.

Peter adjusted Angelica as he tried not to watch the scene. He looked down at the woman in his arms with sad eyes. To many times those were the words they had said to each other before one of them had left. They were lucky, they did manage to find each other but it still hurt. Angelica nuzzled against his neck in her healing sleep and Peter smiled softly before turning to go to the boats.

Lord Bern met them at the boats, "My King." He said as he approached Caspian who was helping Susan into the long boat. He turned, "Lord Bern."

Lord Bern held out a sword, "This was given to me by your father before we left the kingdom. I hid it all these years."

Caspian took the sword and pulled it from its sheath. "Thank you Lord Bern. We will make sure to find your people and return them."

Edmund turned from helping Milisande into the boat, "That sword is Old Narnian." He said, coming over to look at it.

Lord Bern smiled, "Yes it is King Edmund. It's from the Golden Age. There are seven such swords as this. One for each of the seven Lords."

Caspian smiled and put the sword back in its sheath. "Thank you Lord Bern. We shall find the others too." Caspian looked at Edmund and handed him the sword, "Think you can use one?"

"I have one but I know how to clean this one. I was decent with weapons back in the day." Said Edmund taking the sword and climbing into the boat to sit beside Milisande. She wrapped her fingers around his own and stared at the sword. "It's alright now. Your safe." He whispered to her.

Milisande nodded, "You kept your promise."

"I did. And it's a promise I shall always keep to you." He whispered back to her.

Milisande smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Peter let Caspian hold Angelica while he got in the boat and sat down, then took her back. Lucy and Tumnus sat down. Caspian climbed in because he couldn't be apart from Susan much longer, the rest of the crew pushed the boats out so they could row back to the Dawn Treader.

**Chapter 13 ~ **Settling in

Rowing out to the ship was almost as interesting as the row to shore. "One Lord found, six more to go." Said Lucy with a sigh. Tumnus hugged her, "Think of it as a grand adventure."

"Well it beats staying with Eustace." Said Edmund grinning at his cousin.

"Well you can send me back at any time. I happen to enjoy being the smartest of the family." Replied Eustace haughtily.

"Eustace, behave or we shall keep you in the long boat tied to the back of the ship." Said Susan sweetly.

Everyone stared at her, Susan wasn't mean it was why she was the "gentle" one but she did have a back bone of steel when needed. Milisande and Caspian laughed behind their hands.

"We have to find the Narnian's that were taken by the mist." Whispered Angelica from the safety of Peter's arms.

"I am sure they will Angel. Right now, you need food and rest. Caspian knows what to do." He said, fingers going to her hair before he looked at Caspian.

"Don't worry Lioness, we will find out what is going on." He said.

Once the long boats pulled up beside the Dawn Treader Caspian made sure the ladies were taken on board first with Peter still holding Angelica. Everyone on deck and the boats tied back in place Caspian smiled at his crew, "Crew, High King Peter of Old and Queen Susan the Gentle have joined us once more. And thanks to them, we have our Lady Lioness back with us." The crew cheered and many dropped to one knee at the sight of their lioness returned to them. Peter bowed his head, "Thank you. I am sure the Lioness will thank you all once she has rested." He turned and moved into the cabin so he could let her sleep properly.

The crew stood back up and prepared the ship for departure. Caspian let Drinan have the wheel while he went below with the others to check on Angelica and Peter.

"Peter.. Go with the men, Let us women get Angelica comfortable." said Susan laying her hand on his shoulder.

Peter shook his head until he saw Lucy and Milisande behind Susan with stern looks on their faces. "Alright, but I will be out the door. I'll bring her something from the trunk." He kissed her forehead and left the girls alone with her.

Once out of the room he felt tears threatening to spill, he blinked a few times and went to the memory room to find her something to wear that was clean. Once he found a simple night dress he knocked on the door and handed it to Lucy when she opened the door. She shut the door in his face with a soft click. He sighed and went to sit out on the deck to wait.

**Chapter 14 ~ **A History Lesson

Caspian was up on the third deck with the Captain at the wheel, Eustace was crammed between barrels doing on who knew what, and Edmund sat cleaning the sword Lord Bern gave them. Peter smiled as Edmund held up the shinning sword while Reepicheep bounced over to him, "It shall be magnificent. Do you think they come in smaller sizes?" he asked hopefully.

Edmund smiled, "At one time I am sure they could have been Reep. They don't make swords like this anymore."

Reepicheep nodded and sat to watch while Edmund went back to fixing the sword. Peter leaned against the wall to wait, letting the sea air calm him. It was something he and Angelica had loved to do when they lived here. Sneak down to the beach and relax under the sun. Sometimes during really hot weather, they snuck off during the middle of the night to swim under the stars. Peter was so engrossed in memories he didn't hear the door open or notice Milisande standing there. "King Peter?" she asked.

Peter blinked and looked down at her, "Milisande?"

Milisande smiled at him, "Lady Lioness is asking for you. The Queens will leave once you get there." She held the door open for him and once he was through she joined Edmund on the railing. "You know weapons very well King Edmund."

Edmund looked over at her, "Just Edmund or Ed, Mili. Caspian is King now."

"Once a King or Queen always a King or Queen. Remember that Edmund? I saw the history books, and the paintings and read the writings on the Kings and Queens of Old. The Golden Age was a peaceful time for all of Narnia. You four protected Narnia with all that you had. Your disappearance was a blow for the whole country."

"Angelica pretty much erased herself from the books once she realized you all had been sent back." Said Tumnus, walking up to them with Lucy by his side.

"Why would she do that?" asked Susan, appearing next to Tumnus and Lucy.

Tumnus sighed and looked out to sea, "She didn't want to be remembered. She was a guardian who protected the Kings and Queens and more often than not went ahead of all of you to settle things. Sadly she became well known and she didn't like it. Once you all vanished, she made sure that her name was replaced with one of yours."

Caspian came down and wrapped his arms around Susan from behind, resting his chin on her head, "The Lioness was remembered no matter what. She is dearly loved by all who encounter her and many would die to protect her. Honestly I believe half of the Narnians on this ship are here because of her and not me."

Lucy smiled and leaned into Tumnus, "Her background would be enough to worry anyone."

"Actually have you seen her fight?" when no one said so Edmund grinned, "I have sparred against her, her eyes change when she fights. They go from this pretty brown to lion gold in a snap. It is enough to make a person drop their weapon."

"I had read about that. It is what earned her the name of Lioness back during the reign of the Never ending Winter." Said Caspian.

"Jadis was her aunt." Said Tumnus.

"What?" asked Caspian.

The siblings nodded and looked back towards the cabin doors. "Angelica's mother was the sister to the White Witch." Whispered Edmund. Milisande could feel the shame and sadness rolling off him as he spoke of the Witch. She wrapped her arm through his and leaned against him, "It's over Ed. You're stronger now because of what happened. Let it go."

Edmund sighed and nodded, laying his head against Milisande's. "Thanks Mili." He whispered to her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Why wasn't that written down somewhere?" asked Caspian.

"Because I was protecting her." Said Peter from behind the group.

They turned to see Peter standing there with Angelica by his side. She was still pale but she was clean and dressed in a long tunic, pants and her boots. She was leaning heavily against Peter but she smiled at them. "Thank you all for changing your plans. Though how you all got here I don't know." She said. Peter helped her over to the barrels by the railing to sit down. He kept close to her, worry etched upon his face.

"You're my family Angelica, no matter what we look out for each other." Said Caspian.

"We are back together." Said Lucy.

"But.. for how long this time?" whispered Susan.

Caspian gave her a squeeze, "For as long as we want it too. We are in this adventure together. No matter what."

Susan nodded but in her heart she felt sick. She was about to speak when cheering from the crew had them all turning to look. There was Eustace with a sword in his hand swinging at Reepicheep who was shouting, "That's the spirit! Take your best shot!" The two seemed to be chasing each other around the deck with swords drawn while Reep yelled out commands on how to be better swordsman. It wasn't until Reep pushed Eustace to the floor that the lessons seemed to be over. Eustace fell into some wicker baskets and one let out a scream that everyone really paid attention.

The females turned with wide eyes to see a little girl crawl from one of the baskets. Rhince turned and knelt down next to the girl, "Gael? What.. How..?" he couldn't seem to ask the right questions and held his daughter to him as Drinian appeared at his side with a unreadable expression on his face and hands on his hips.

The females all looked at each before Angelica nodded and Lucy marched over to the father and daughter. "Captian?" she asked looking at Drinian.

Drinian smiled and threw his hands in air. He knew the Lioness wouldn't turn the girl away. "Looks like we have ourselves another ship mate."

Lucy smiled at Gael, "Welcome to the Dawn Treader Gael."

Gael wiggled from her father's arms and curtsied before Lucy, "Majesty."

Lucy smiled even more, "Just call me Lucy. Come meet the others." She said taking Gael's hand and walking with her back to her family.

"Show is over. Back to work men. We have some sea to cover!" shouted Drinian to the crew.

Reepicheep leaned against the railing watching Eustace, "I'll make a swordsman out of you yet."

The small group acted like they were talking but many were listening to Reepicheep and Eustace talk. Eustace began to smile before catching himself, turning his smile into a frown, he crossed his arms. "Well if the playing field were a little more even. Things would have been different."

Reepicheep chuckled, "Indeed."

**Chapter 15 ~ **Empty Island?

The next day had the family group on the third deck looking at the next island. Caspian had the spyglass to his eye checking things out, "It looks uninhabited. If the Lords followed the mist east, they would have had to pass here." He said passing the spyglass to the others so they can look too.

Edmund looked through it before handing it to Peter, "Could be a trap?"

Peter looked then passed it to Tumnus who passed it to Drinan who put the spyglass away. Peter sighed, "It could hold the answers we are seeking. What do you think _King _Caspian?" he asked with a smile. While he missed being King he knew that Narnia was safe with Caspian and his family was safe. It was alright not being in charge for once.

Caspian laughed looking at Drinan then the others, "We will spend the night on shore and then explore the island in the morning. Prepare the men."

Drinin nodded, "Aye Majesty." He said moving down to give the orders.

The group moved back to the cabins to pack a bag for the night on shore. The guardians kept close to the royals, though in Susan and Caspian case it was royal guarding royal. None of the couples seemed to want to be parted from each other. Once the supplies were loaded, the crew in one boat and the family with Rhince and Gael in the other, they rowed to the island.

Settling in wasn't too hard, though it did bring back many memories for the guards and the monarchs. Sadly Angelica was still weak so sleep found her as soon as Peter put his arms around her, sleep took a bit longer for him but the smell of sunflowers and the warmth of Angelica in his arms had him drifting off. Lucy and Tumnus slept quickly, best friends reunited at last. Edmund and Milisande slept near each other but kept an arm length between them. Susan and Caspian were the last to sleep, holding hands the only thing they allowed themselves at the moment.

Sometime after all were sleeping and the fire had burnt low enough to just give off heat, large footprints appeared in the sand. Loud snoring echoed throughout the small camp and the whispers were heard, "They brought a pig with them."

"It's a girl." Said another voice next to Lucy and Tumnus.

"So is this one." Said another next to Susan.

"I have one here."

"Here is another."

"Another pretty one."

"Lets take them all. One has to be able to help us." Whispered a voice.

"Not the little one."

"Which one is the little one?"

Sighs were heard at the question, somehow all the girls but Gael was taken. Had anyone been awake they would have seen each of the girls lifted into the air and seem to float down the path in the sea grass. One of Susan's shoes fell off, Lucy lost her dagger and Milisande lost her hair ribbon, Angelica lost the lion ring she wore on her middle finger, leaving a trail for the others to follow. Lucy was the first to waken, crying out she was dropped to the sand. Her cries woke the others and they too were dropped. The girls gathered together, backs pressed against each other to watch what was out there. Weapons were reached for only to realize that they had taken them off to sleep. "There is no escape." Said a deep voice from the grass.

"Well said."

"Scary even."

"You said it."

"What are you?" asked Lucy.

"Terrifying invisible beasts."

"You would be intimidated if you saw us." Said another voice.

"You forgot to mention that we are very large." Said another.

"What do you want?" asked Susan, moving her arm to cover Lucy.

"You." The lead voice said. "You will do what we say."

"Yes, they will."

"Very clear."

"Well said."

Milisande looked at the others, "Oh we will will we? And if we don't?" she said bravely. She had thought she was brave until the slavers took her. Facing down Talking Beasts, Animals, Giants and other magical creatures was easy. Facing down a human? That was scary. She was trying to make up for it now.

"Death." Said the leader.

"Death?" came a voice, then the other voices began chanting "Death"

"We wouldn't be very good to you dead now would we?" spoke up Angelica, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Hadn't thought of that." Said the lead voice again.

"Yeah, we noticed." Said Lucy with a smile.

"Fair point."

"Fine, we'll just kill the others you were with."

"Ohhh"

"Good idea."

"Very good idea"

The girls looked at each other and sighed. "What do you want us to do?" asked Susan, moving to put an arm around Angelica who smiled gratefully up at her.

"You will need to enter the house of The Oppressor." Said the leader.

The girls looked at each other, then around them, "What house?" asked Milisande.

"That one." The leader answered. Two double doors opened as a light led the way. "Go upstairs, you will find The Book of Incantations. Recite the spell that will make the unseen seen."

The girls carefully made their way towards the doors, peeking in Lucy and Susan only saw more landscape, looking at Angelica and Milisande they shrugged, "It must be invisible too."

"Well said Chief. Well said." As clapping was heard.

"Get going. We haven't got all day."

The girls sighed and made their way inside. Before the doors closed they heard the chief say, "The lives of your group depend on you."

"Shame they couldn't do this themselves." Said Lucy.

"True, but where is the fun in all of us being back in Narnia if they could?" said Angelica, holding onto the railing as they made their way upstairs.

Susan smiled, "I have to agree. I shouldn't be here at all."

"But you are Su. And that makes this adventure even better than the others." Said Lucy with a smile.

The girls all smiled at each, glad to be together for another adventure.

Peter woke first, thinking Angelica had risen for a little privacy. He fixed the fire and glanced around at the others. He stood up quickly when he realized that _all _the girls were gone expect Gael. "Ed, Tum, Caspian! Wake up. The girls.. they are gone."

The guys rose as well as the crew members, all fanning out to search for the ladies. When no signs were immediate, they grabbed their weapons and those of the ladies before checking the camp once more. Tumnus was the first to see the large overlapping foot prints in the sand. "This way Sires!" They all followed Tumnus, leaving a still snoring Eustace behind in the empty camp.

Caspian came upon Susan's shoe and looked back at the others, "Its Susan's. How did she loose her boot?"

"She could have kicked it off?" said Edmund.

"Or it was pulled from her foot?" said a crew member.

Caspian and the guys glared at the poor sailor, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Tumnus found Lucy's dagger next, laying in the sea grass next to the path. "I feel that they may be in trouble. Lucy just doesn't lose her dagger." He said tucking the dagger into his bag.

They didn't say anything, just kept moving, Edmund found Milisande's hair ribbon, "Mili.. Never seen her with her hair down." He said, tying it around his arm.

"You will Ed. We will get them back." Said Peter, taking the lead this time.

**Chapter 16 ~ **Magic

The girls found the library, in the middle of the room on a pedestal sat a large ancient looking book. Moving further into the room the girls gathered around the book. "I can't read it." Said Milisande sadly looking at the scrambled letters on the books cover.

"I can't open it." Said Lucy, tugging on the lock holding the book closed.

"Wait.." said Angelica softly, watching as the cherubs that were engraved on the stand blew into a horn it was holding, releasing dust onto the book.

Susan softly blew the dust off the book, smiling as the words rearranged themselves on the cover. "The Book of Incantations." She read.

Milisande clicked the lock open and Lucy opened the book. Angelica flipped through the pages, "A Spell that Cureth Toothache, A Remembering Spell, A Forgetting Spell. I suppose it doesn't do much good having those together, if you can't remember what you forgot or you forgot the remember spell." She shook her head, turning to flip another page when Lucy stopped her.

"A Spell for Snow?" she asked.

Angelica smiled and scanned over the spell before moving so Lucy could read it. "I can say it?"

"It's a simple spell. It won't harm anything"

Lucy stepped up to the book reading the words out loud; _"With these words, Your tongue must sew, For all around there to be snow." _

A snowflake landed on the pages, Lucy looked up with a smile as the snow fell from the ceiling. She moved away from the book and spun in a circle in the growing snow. Susan giggled and cupped her hands, catching the white fluff.

Milisande helped keep Angelica up because her legs had started to shake. Angelica brushed the pages of the book clean of snow, waving her hand to make the snow stop. "Sometimes gestures and wishes from the heart work better than words ever could." She smiled at Milisande as Lucy returned to the book. Lucy turned a few more pages, glancing around to see Milisande had taken Angelica to a chair and Susan was checking to make sure she was alright. Lucy sighed, all three of them were beautiful, Susan with her dark hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Angelica with her copper colored hair that hung in curls down her back, her brown eyes that turned to lion gold and her sun kissed skin. Even Milisande was beautiful with her long blonde hair, big blue eyes and fair skin. How Tumnus could even look at Lucy with those three always close she would never know.

Lucy turned back to the book, running her fingers over the words on the page, _"An infallible spell, to make you see, the beauty you always wanted to be." _ She whispered. Looking at the next page she smiled as a mirror appeared in place of the picture. She stood on tiptoe to look in the mirror and gasped seeing Susan looking back at her. She looked over that the girls and saw Susan with Milisande and Angelica. She turned back to the mirror and touched her own cheek, seeing the reflection touch her cheek. "I am beautiful." She whispered. Turning she went to the mirror in the room and only saw her plain self looking back at her. Rushing back to the book she whimpered seeing the reflection fade away. "No wait.. please come back." She wanted to be beautiful and she only had a small taste of beauty.

Lucy looked at the page again, then back to her siblings before starting to chant, _ "Make me she, whom I'd agree.." _ she began. She quickly ripped the page from the book and stuffed it in her vest as the roar of a lion filled the room.

ROAR!

Angelica jumped from the chair, knocking the chair to the floor and made her way back to the book with the other two following behind her. Lucy was looking around the room in shock, "Aslan?" she called. She jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Aslan?" she asked turning to look up into the gold lion eyes of her sister in law. "Angelica…I heard Aslan calling me."

Angelica simply nodded and moved with Lucy to the book. Turning a few pages she pointed at a spell, Lucy looked over at it, "To make the unseen seen." She said.

It was Peter who saw the glint of something in the sand, bending he picked it up and closed his eyes. It was the lion head ring Angelica wore on her middle finger. It matched his own ring that he wore as a tribute to Aslan. It also marked them as High King and Queen. He stood up and looked at the others, showing them the ring. "The trial ends here. Even the footprints seem to be gone."

The others slowly began searching the grasses and the following the faint walking path further into the island.

_"Like the 'p' in psychology, The 'h' in psychiatry, Invisible ink, And the truth in theology…" _ Lucy began to read, the other girls standing behind her reading the words to themselves. Angelica kept her hand on Lucy's shoulder, helping her stay steady.

The path seemed to vanish completely and the group gathered together to figure out what to do next. Spears shot from the grasses landing in the sand in a circle around the group. Weapons where drawn but no enemy was seen.

"Stop or perish" shouted a voice.

Caspian was hit in the face by an invisible fist, while the crew had their weapons plucked from their hands. Peter and Edmund had their feet taken out from under them while Tumnus had a spear point aimed at his neck. Everyone stood still not sure what to do now.

_"… The spell is complete, Now all is visible." _ Said Lucy proudly. The girls looked up startled as a step ladder rolled into the bookcase in front of them. Faint movement was seen as the outline of a person moved toward the table and tossed a book onto it. An old man was revealed a few moments later as the spell was finished showing all that was invisible before. The gentleman turned and stared at the girls behind the book with shock, the girls stared back.

**Chapter 17 ~ ** Dufflepods and Coriakin

The guys stood up slowly, Caspian rubbing his jaw where he was hit, "What sort of creatures are you?"

"Big ones, with the head of a tiger and the body of a…."

"Different tiger." Another finished for the first.

"You really don't want to mess with us."

"And if we do?" asked Edmund, crossing his arms over his chest.

The voices began to make sense when figures began to appear. The voices belonged to creatures the size of dwarfs only with one leg and one very large foot. They weren't scary at all and many were gathered around the group, one creature was being held up by others to appear larger than they were.

"I'll claw you to death." Said one in answer to Edmund's question.

"I'll run my tusks through you."

"I'll bite you with my fangs. Grrr"

The group took more relaxed poses, watching as the small creatures bragged about how tough they were. "Don't you mean squish us with your fat bellies?" asked Edmund with a chuckle.

"Yes!" Shouted the leader still into the description of clawing the intruders.

"Fat bellies?" asked another offended.

"Tickle us with your toes?" asked Caspian with a grin.

The leader fell from the shoulders of the ones holding him up and they grinned.

Peter took a step forward, a dagger in his hand, "Where are the girls?" he asked pointing the dagger at the leader.

The other three appeared behind Peter with weapons of their own pointing at the leader. "Now calm down." The leader said nervously.

"Where are they?" hissed Tumnus.

"Better tell them." Whispered one loud enough for the group to hear.

"Go on Chief, tell them." Said another rather loudly.

The Chief sighed, "The mansion."

"The Mansion?" asked Peterlooking around. Edmund clapped Peter on the shoulder and pointed towards the mansion that had begun to appear in the clearing.

Peter turned and blinked, "That Mansion."

Eustace stumbled through the sea grass annoyed with the lot of them, "I am really tired of being left behind.." he started, only to trail off at seeing the oddly shaped people and the mansion appearing from thin air.

"It's the piggy." Shouted one of the Big Feet.

"The piggy came back." Shouted another.

"This place just keeps getting stranger and stranger." mumbled Eustace under his breath.

"Strange?" asked one of the Big Feet.

"He called us strange?" asked another.

The girls walked out of the mansion with an older gentleman between them. His arms around Angelica and Lucy. "It's the Oppressor!" shouted the Big Feet, jumping up and down and hiding behind the group.

The boys blinked in shock and both Peter and Tumnus growled at seeing another none family male with his arms around their girls. Susan and Milisande stepped forward taking their spots next to Caspian and Edmund. Lucy and Angelica smiled and moved to step next to Tumnus and Peter. Lucy hugged Tumnus and Angelica seemed to mold herself perfectly into Peter's side. The guys sighed in relief knowing the girls were safe and unharmed.

The older male placed a hand over his heart and bowed low, "Your Majesties."

"Everyone, this is Coriakin. This is his island." Said Angelica softly.

The guys inclined their heads to him. "He just thinks it's his island." The Chief said, while peeking out from behind Eustace where he had hid. "Magician has wronged us."

Coriakin stepped forward a smile on his face, "I have not. I made you invisible for your own protection."

"Protection!?" shouted the Chief.

"That is oppressive!"

"Oppressor!"

Coriakin sighed softly, "I have not oppressed you."

"You could if you had wanted too." The chief shouted again, bouncing on his foot.

Coriakin shook his head, pulling his hand from the pocket of his robe and blowing it at the Big Feet. "Be gone with you." He said.

"It's a spell!" the Big Feet shouted, bouncing away from the group.

"What was that?" asked Susan.

"Just some pocket lint. Don't tell them that." He said with a smile.

"And those things?" asked Eustace, pointing at the Big Feet.

"Dufflepuds." Replied Coriakin with a shrug. The group smiled and nodded, easily accepting the strange creature's existence.

Eustace sighed, running his toe in the sand, "Silly me. Dufflepuds."

**Chapter 18 ~ ** Follow the Path

Coriakin led the group of royals through the halls of his home. It was Milisande who had to ask, "Why did you make them invisible?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. A way to protect them from the evil."

"Do you mean the green mist?" asked Caspian.

The group almost ran into Coriakin as he stopped suddenly and faced them, a grim look on his face. "I mean what lays beyond the mist." He turned and opened some doors to another room. He grabbed a scroll and unrolled it, laying it on the floor.

The group pulled their gazes from the moving star constellations of the ceiling to the map on the floor, each couple stood around it. Susan with Caspian, Lucy with Tumnus, Millisande with Edmund, Peter with Angelica. Corikin, Eustace and Drinan stood together, each watching as the map moved around. There was a Centaur blowing a horn on the bottom of the map, the battle with the White Witch raged across the page with Peter and Angelica fighting together. The couple looked at each and smiled, remembering how that day could have ended. The map changed to show a 3d map of the ocean in the middle.

"It's very beautiful." Said Eustace. Then caught himself and spoke again, "For a make-believe map of a make-believe world."

"There is the source of your trouble." Said Coriakin pointing at the map as it changed to show an extremely evil looking island. "Dark Island." Coriakin looked up at each of the couples, "A place where evil lurks." Edmund shifted and Milisande took his hand in her own, peace settled around Edmund and he looked down at her with a grateful smile. "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness. To steal the light from the very world." This time he looked at Peter and Angelica. Peter wrapped his arm around the female by his side, she was the light in his world.

"How do we break it?" Asked Susan, shifting on her feet, nervous about the way her brothers were acting.

Coriakin looked at her, "You break the spell. That sword," he said, pointing at the Old Narnian sword Edmund had on him, "There are six more like it."

Edmund shifted, moving a little closer and more in front of Milisande, "Have you seen them?" he asked, placing his hand on the hilt.

"Yes." Was the simple answer.

"The six lords.. they passed through here?" asked Caspian excitedly.

"Indeed."

"Where were they headed?" he asked again.

"Where I told them to go." Came the reply. The map moved again, showing another island with a blue star above it. "To break the spell you must follow the blue star, to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware, for you all will be tested."

"Tested?" asked Lucy confused.

Coriakin moved over to Lucy and Tumnus, "Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil will have the upper hand. It will do everything it can to tempt you away from your goal."

Caspian sighed, the weight of keeping his promise to his father of finding the seven lords weighing heavily on his heart. He looked at the others who all seemed to watching the map with different expressions on their faces.

Coriakin looked at Lucy, "Be strong. Don't fall to temptation." He turned to look at Edmund, "Don't let the memories over shadow the present or future." He turned to Peter, "You keep the light in your heart and it will always shine strong there." He turned his gaze to Angelica and Peter put her behind him somewhat, "You guide so many with your light, don't let it fade no matter how difficult things may get." He looked over at Caspian and Susan, "Don't lose hope, for without hope nothing would ever become real."

The group nodded to Coriakin and each other before taking their leave. Their adventure only truly beginning.

**Chapter 19 ~ ** What Would You Do?

Nothing like being stuck at sea in a storm, thought Peter as he and Angelica sat curled together on the window seat of the main cabin of the ship. Edmund and Milisande were braced against the table, studying a map they had rolled out while Lucy and Tumnus sat on the floor talking quietly to each other. Susan and Caspian were taking turns with a book they both found interesting. The storm wasn't at all interesting and they all were trying to find the best ways to drown it out. Eustace had taken to hiding somewhere in the crew's quarters to stay away from everyone. Only Reepicheep seemed able to locate him when needed. A knock on the door had all heads lifting in surprise, "Come in." said Caspain.

Drinian entered the chambers and hung his cloak on a hook by the door, he grimaced as Susan rose and handed him a cloth to dry his face with, "Thank you Majesty." He replied softly.

Susan smiled at him before returning to sit beside Caspian once more, "How do things look?" asked Caspian. Already fearing the answer.

Drinian picked up a token from the desk and placed it on the map, "We are stuck here, with half-rations, food and water for two more weeks, maximum. Last chance to turn back Majesties."

The group all looked at each other, Angelica lifted her head and opened her eyes, lion gold watching for the answer.

"There is no guarantee we will spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm." Said Drinian bowing his head at Angelica.

Caspian sighed, looking at the Lioness curled against the High King. Angelica had been a rock the past three years, pushing aside her pain and stepping down so that Caspian could rule. The people loved her and would have followed her anywhere but she let him make the choices. She was his first choice when needing advice and she followed his orders no matter what.

"It be a needle in a haystack looking for this Ramandu place Sire. We could sail right past and over the edge of the world." Said Drinian looking back at Caspian. The Lioness eyes were unnerving him even though he would give his life for the girl if needed, when her eyes changed and watched you without blinking it felt as if she could see your every thought. Into your very soul if she wished too.

"We have to stop the mist." Spoke up Lucy from the floor.

"Queen Lucy has a point. If we don't stop the mist, it could very well come for the main land of Narnia, not just the islands." Said Caspian thoughtfully.

"The Narnian's the slavers sent off in boats. We have to find them." Said Susan softly.

Edmund grinned, "Sure Sister, may as well get eaten by a sea serpent too."

Lucy giggled and Milisande shook her head, a small smile on her face at Edmund sense of humor. Susan sat back and crossed her arms while Caspian gave Edmund a small glare for the untimed humor.

Drinian didn't even crack a smile, "The men are getting nervous. We are in strange seas that I have never seen before."

Caspian looked over at the couple on the window seat, Peter hadn't said anything since they had all settled in the cabin, he kept watch out the window, soothing Angelica with hands in her hair. Angelica herself had seemed to be sleeping the whole time but he now knew she had just been relaxed being with Peter again. Peter seemed relaxed too, more than willing to sit back and let another lead for once. "King Peter, Queen Angelica? What do you have to say?"

Peter looked over at Caspian then down at Angelica, a smile on his face as he continued to play with her hair. Neither spoke and the others began to fidget in the silence. Peter nodded slowly before turning to look at Caspian while Angelica laid her head on his chest, lion gold eyes still watching Caspian and Drinian. "We agree with whatever King Caspian says. Though I hate to be the one to tell the Narnian's at Narrowhaven we failed to find out what happened to their people."

Caspian smiled and looked at Drinian, "Well Captain, would you like to explain to Rhince and his daughter why we turned back from finding his wife and a child's mother?" his eyebrow shut up as he leaned back in his chair all royalty, looking at the Captain.

Lucy and Tumnus grinned at each other seeing the Captain take a step back, Edmund and Milisande linked pinkies behind their backs, Susan kept silent though the air of a Queen seemed to wrap around her. Angelica closed her eyes briefly, the lion gold fading back to brown as she smiled up at Peter who kissed her head.

Drinian swallowed and looked at the ground in shame, "I'll get back to the wheel Sire." He turned and took his cloak from the hook, "Just a word of warning Majesties, the sea can play nasty tricks on a crews mind." He left the cabin in a swirl of rain from the outside.

The group didn't speak until the door was firmly shut. Caspian looked at Peter, "I thought you missed being King?"

Peter looked up from Angelica's hair a soft smile on his face, "I am still a King. Truthfully Angel and I should be telling you what to do even though you are King. But as Aslan told me the last time we were here, my time is over. And seeing how Angelica has stepped away from being a ruler to let you rule and let the people love you instead, how could I do any different?"

Caspian absorbed the information before looking at Edmund, "And you Edmund?"

Edmund shrugged, "You seem to have everything well in hand Caspian. Besides, Peter was High King. King over all other Narnia Kings, who am I to say what you should do?"

"But you were and are a King of Narnia. What would you have done?"

Edmund thought it over a bit before smiling, "Same as we are doing now. Finding out what happened to our people." He blushed as Milisande kissed his cheek and Peter smiled at him. He knew he had been approved of when he even saw Angelica smile, the lion gold flashing in her eyes for a moment.

"You are doing the right thing Cas. You have brought peace to Narnia in three years time. Who else could have done so?" asked Susan, laying her hand on his cheek.

"Angelica and Peter had they been given the chance." He said.

Lucy appeared at the table, Tumnus at her side. "You did it on your own. We all had each other when it was our rule. Shows how brave and true you are Caspian."

"I did do it on my own, but I have Angelica too. She was in the shadows directing me and carrying out my orders. Even if she didn't like some of them." Said Caspian with a smile.

Peter's hand stopped in Angelica's hair, his head turning to look at Caspian, blue eyes flashing ice at him. Angelica shifted, pressing closer to Peter, a soft purr coming from her. Peter looked back down at her, his hand moving once again as he relaxed.

Caspian gulped and looked at Susan for an explanation of what just happened. "It's complicated Cas. We aren't too sure what they did either."

Lucy leaned against Tumnus, "It happened while we were in school."

"Don't get Pete mad, he knocked out a few seniors when they tried to bully Angelica. He's protective of her." Said Edmund.

"We can hear you." Said Peter with a laugh. "And we are not sure what we did either. We wanted to make sure we would never be apart even if we were physically. We joined somehow, I carry some of Angelica in me."

"So…. You have a lion in you?" asked Milisande.

"Perhaps, though I think it's more giant and jinn than Lion. My Catty one seems to be the only one to relax me and keep me from killing anyone who messes with her or my family." He said as Angelica nuzzled against him like a contented cat.

"Explains the punching bag and equipment in the American home." Said Susan with a smile.

Peter smiled at Susan, "Also why I didn't want to be around large crowds. Worried I would get upset and my temper would flair."

"What did you both do to change Peter?" asked Lucy looking around the room.

Peter looked down at Angelica who shrugged, still not sure _how _some of her was placed in him. Unless they spent so much time and loved so much that he took on some of her traits. Peter lifted a shoulder, "We aren't sure Lucy. We said a few words one night, we made them up mostly."

"We spoke from our hearts." Angelica said softly with a smile.

"Yeah, we did."

"You two got married." Said Tumnus with awe.

"We married ourselves basically. What we said… it bound us together even more. I somehow took on the temperament of the giants and some of the beauty of the Jinn's."

"Explains why all the girls flock to you even more." Said Susan and Edmund at the same time.

"Yes, the down side of having enhanced looks. Not to mention the heightened senses."

Angelica smiled, rubbing her palm up and down his arm. It was her fault really, she didn't know speaking from her heart would somehow transfer parts of her to him and parts of him to her. She got some of his temper which was one reason the slavers kept her locked up. Though she didn't tell anyone she nearly took out all the slavers with one push.

Lucy yawned and Tumnus smiled, "I do believe its past bedtime."

"Don't treat me like a child Tum."

Tumnus laughed, "Still cranky when you're tired my Queen." He said, leading her from the cabin to the memory room where they had spread out blankets to sleep on.

The others smiled calling out "Good Night Lucy and Tumnus."

Caspian stood and held out his hand, "Shall we m'lady?'

Susan blushed and looked over at Peter and Edmund. Both smiled and waved her on, who knew how much time was left to be with each other. Susan nodded and placed her hand in Caspian's as he pulled her to her feet and escorted to the next room over.

Edmund looked at Milisande with a half-smile. She rolled her eyes and moved to the cabinet to pull blankets from the shelf. "Here, make the bed." She said, pushing the pile of blankets into Edmunds chest before turning to hand Peter a pillow and a blanket. Peter smiled, "Thanks Milisande." She nodded and bent down to look at Angelica, she smiled. "Thank you Lioness. It hasn't been how I thought I would find the Just one, but you know what… He isn't as bad as I thought." She stood up and moved back to help Edmund fix the blankets.

Angelica looked up at Peter, "It will be hard won't it?"

"What will be?" he asked laying the pillow behind him and moving to lay flat on the window seat. He pulled Angelica to lay over him and covered them both with the blanket.

"Being separated again." She whispered.

"Not again. No, I refuse to believe I was brought back to lose you again."

"You know we will find each other again. Right?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"I know that. But how long? I find you to lose you again. I can't do it again Angel, I can't." he said, holding her tightly.

She put her hands in his longish hair, tugging softly at the strands before moving to his neck. "I know my love. I go through the same thing being away from you. Not sure how this adventure will turn out. We never do."

Peter grabbed the back of her head and kissed her long and hard. Breaking slightly from the kiss he rolled so his back was to his brother and Milisande before pulling the blankets over their heads and continuing the kissing.

Edmund rolled his eyes and made gagging noises while Milisande hit him with a pillow making him laugh and hug her. "Come on Mili, we need sleep too. Though we might want to join Tumnus and Lucy in the memory room if we want any sleep tonight."

Milisande smiled and laid down, patting the pillow next to her. "They won't do much, and if they do the storm will drown it out."

"Fine fine. To tired to really care anyway." He said laying down and pulling the blanket over him. He grinned and pulled Milisande to his side, wrapping an arm around her.

Milisande giggled, tucking herself into his side, "Ed.. what will happen when Caspian finds the lords?"

Edmund looked down at her blonde head, "What do you mean?"

"Angelica told me how you all find each other and then are split apart after a while. It usually hurts the others so much they can't function. Will that happen to us?"

Edmund tightened his arm around her shoulders, thinking about his response. "I don't really know Mili. Be wrong to have you thrown at me only to not be given the chance to get to know you better."

"Thank you Edmund. I'd like to get to know you too." She laid her head on his shoulder and let the storm and the waves carry her off to sleep.

Edmund lay there for a bit longer, thinking about what would happen once they all had to return. And where and when they would all met up again. Milisande's even breathing was enough to finally lure Edmund to dreams as well.

**Chapter 20 ~ ** Inner Beauty and Following your Heart

Lucy couldn't sleep even with the soft snores of Tumnus next to her. Carefully she moved from his side and pulled the paper from inside her vest. Kneeling by the fire she read the words to herself and then out loud, _ "Transform my reflection, Cast into perfection, Lashes, lips and completion, Make me she, Whom I'd agree, Holds more beauty over me." _ She finished as a green mist circled above her head. Lucy looked at her hands and felt her face but didn't notice any changes. She looked around the room and saw a full length mirror on the wall, curious she stood and walked to stand in front of it. **A silent gasp escaped her lips as she stared at her reflection. She was just as beautiful as Susan was! She felt her own face and saw her reflection mimic her movements, the glass changed to reveal an outdoor party, a band was playing in the gazebo, soldiers and ladies in dresses were milling around drinking and talking to each other. Lucy pushed on the mirror and smiled as it opened and she stepped through it. The area didn't look familiar so she assumed it was someplace in America. **

** A steward smiled at her as she stepped out into the sunshine, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss. Pevensie!" he announced.**

**Applause echoed around the area as voices reached her eyes from some of the young men. "She's quite the looker."**

** "Swell."**

**Lucy wondered if this was how Susan felt on a daily basis, flattered and loved by all the compliments. She smiled wider as Edmund joined her, putting her arm around his. "Edmund!" she said happily. Eyes going wide at the sound of her voice, soft and sweet like Susan's.**

** "You are beautiful Sister." Edmund said with a smile, as if telling her how beautiful she was was something said daily.**

**Lucy smiled up at him, "As always" said a voice from her other side. She turned her head quickly and smiled again, "Peter!" she exclaimed, linking her arm through his as well.**

**"Excuse me Miss, can I get a photo?" asked a man in uniform politely.**

**The trio stopped walking and looked at the camera with smiles on their faces. "Mother will love this. All her children in one picture."**

** Lucy looked at Edmund confused while the cameraman told them to "Smile"**

"**Wait.. Where am I? Where is Lucy?" she asked.**

** Edmund looked over at her with a confused look of his own on his face, "Who is Lucy?"**

**Lucy looked over at Peter who was still smiling at the camera as if he didn't have a care in the world. Lucy felt her heart drop from her chest. Neither of her brothers knew her name! There was a click and Lucy turned her head back to the cameraman.**

** Lucy tried to pull her arms from her brothers, Peter looked down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Susan… what is wrong?" he asked.**

"**Come now Miss. Nice big smile." The cameraman said, wiping his lens with a handkerchief.**

** "Edmund.. I want to go back." Said Lucy, struggling even harder.**

"**Back where?" he asked his eyebrows dropping low as he thought about her words.**

** "To Narnia." She said, pulling from them.**

"**Narnia?" asked Peter, the smile still on his face.**

** "What on Earth is Narnia?" asked Edmund.**

**She backed up from them, "Narnia. Don't you remember?" she looked at Peter, fear in her eyes, "Don't you remember Angelica? Your wife?"**

** Peter laughed, "Susan, we are too young to marry yet. And who is Angelica?"**

**Lucy looked at Edmund, tears running down her cheeks, "Narnia Edmund.. You remember? You just found your Guardian, Milisande."**

** Edmund laughed along with Peter, "Didn't know you had such a vivid imagination Susan."**

"**Stop! This isn't what I wanted! Make it stop!" she shouted as the camera's flash lit up her face. She buried her face in her hands, silently crying.**

** When she finally did look up it was to find herself back on the Dawn Treader, kneeling on the floor in front of the mirror.**

"**Lucy." Spoke a voice from beside her.**

** She looked next to her but saw nothing, she looked into the mirror and saw Aslan sitting next to her. "Oh Aslan." She cried again.**

"**What did you do child?"**

** "I don't know." She sobbed. "It was awful!"**

"**But it was what you wanted Lucy." He said softly.**

** "I just wanted to be beautiful like Susan. Like Angelica and even Milisande. I didn't want all **_**that**_**." She whimpered, waving her hand at the mirror.**

"**You wished yourself away. Wished the others away too, and I with them. Without you believing your brother's and sister wouldn't have followed you to Narnia. Peter wouldn't have trusted Angelica and she wouldn't have found her place. You did discover Narnia and along with it Tumnus." Said Aslan, letting the room appear behind them in the mirror. **

** Lucy saw Tumnus sleeping on the floor behind her, had she not come to Narnia with Angelica that first time she wouldn't have met Tumnus, wouldn't have found such a strong belief in Aslan, the world and life in general. "I am so sorry!" she cried, looking at Aslan.**

"**You doubt your value. Do not run from who you are." He said softly.**

Thunder rattled the walls of the cabin, lightening lit up the room as Lucy sat up from the pallet on the floor shouting Aslan's name.

Tumnus sat up beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Lucy.. what's wrong?" he asked, feeling her shake in his arms.

A soft noise had them both turning their heads to look at the door. Angelica stood there a soft expression on her face and lion gold eyes looking at them.

"I am so sorry Angelica." Hiccupped Lucy as Angelica came further into the room and knelt by Lucy's side. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tight. Once the cries were silent, she pushed Lucy away from her just enough to look into her face. She then looked towards the low burning fire. Lucy nodded and picked up the paper she had dropped, crumpling it up she tossed it into the fire. The flames turned into the head of Aslan as he roared, Lucy had passed the test. The green mist sunk into the floor boards. Lucy looked back at Angelica, smiling as the lion gold was replaced with the normal brown of her sister in law.

"Sleep sweet Sister and Brother." Angelica whispered, standing and returning to the middle cabin to finish out the night.

Lucy looked at Tumnus shyly. "I passed the test."

Tumnus brushed some hair over her shoulder, "You are Beautiful my Valiant One. Your beauty shines from the inside out. Where Susan's beauty is on the outside first."

Lucy smiled, moving to lay back down. Once Tumnus was down again, she moved to lay her head on his chest. "I realize that now Tum. Each of us is beautiful, it is just a matter of how it is shown."

Tumnus chuckled, holding her close to his side. "Get some sleep my Queen. Tomorrow is another day full of adventure."

Lucy smiled and let her eyes drift closed, peace in her heart.

The green mist swirled around the sleeping couples before moving into the farthest cabin. There it settled around the dark haired beauty before lightly touching the male sleeping in a chair next to the bed. It moved back to the female, before covering her like a blanket. Susan moaned softly in her sleep, clutching the blanket in her fists.

**Susan found herself in the midst of a party. Couples were dancing on the dance floor as a band played for them. Susan looked around and saw people she had met while in America, faces she didn't find pleasing or interesting. Many tried to get her to dance or talk to them but none were worth it. **

**She kept her eyes on the dance floor, searching the faces for the only one to make her really smile. Seeing a dark head of hair on a man had her feet moving across the room, chasing the unknown figure. Each time she reached out to grab his arm he was further away from her than before. She began to run, passing her brothers, her sister, her parents. Tears fell down her cheeks, blurring her vision.**

** She finally stopped because he was already gone from her. She slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She put her head on her raised knees and cried softly. Her heart didn't want to settle for another, it wanted the only one to make her question herself, her knowledge. It wanted a Prince now a King of a land she was banned from returning too.**

**Sniffling it took her a moment to realize someone was sitting next to her holding her close. "No matter what, follow your heart. Things work out how they should."**

** "Caspian?" she asked, lifting her head. She sighed seeing no one there. **

"**Why do you doubt child?" asked a soft voice.**

** "Aslan?" asked Susan, standing up.**

"**You are doubting. Why?" he asked once more, appearing on the other side of her.**

** "I.. don't know. I am so confused. I love Caspian and want to be with him so much. But.." she sighed softly.**

"**You are from two different worlds." Spoke the lion understandingly.**

** "Yes." Whispered Susan.**

"**Did you believe in Narnia?"**

** "Not at first. But I did once I got there." She shifted on her feet. "But then I doubted when we were returned home. Then when I felt the magic pulling us back, I believed again."**

"**Why do you not believe **_**all **_**the time my child?"**

** Susan sighed softly, "Sometimes it is easier to believe what you can see than something you cannot."**

**Aslan nodded, "And your heart?"**

** Susan laid her hand over her heart, a soft smile on her face. "My heart says anything is possible so long as I believe it. Keep believing and loving unconditionally and things will be how they should be."**

**Aslan bowed his head, "You know what you should do child."**

** "I do Aslan. I'll live for as long as I can with Caspian in my life and know that no matter what we will see each other again somehow."**

Susan jerked upright on the bed, eyes going wide as she felt tears on her cheeks. She turned to see Caspian in the chair next to her, head tilted at an odd angel he would sure to be in pain when he woke up. Susan moved from the bed, kneeling at his feet. "Cas.. wake up Cas." She said softly, shaking his arm.

Caspian jerked awake with a start, hand going for his sword on reflex. He blinked and looked at Susan sitting at his feet. "Susan?"

She smiled up at him, "Sorry for waking you so rudely."

"No no.. are you alright? Why aren't you in bed?" he asked rubbing his eyes before letting his fingers move to her dark curls.

Susan tilted her head into his hand, eyes closing half way. "I had a dream.. It made me realize that I shouldn't be afraid of what I feel and to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked confused.

"Tell you I love you. I don't want you to doubt it. I don't want to be sent back without you knowing how I really feel."

Caspian smiled down at her, standing and pulling her up as well. He led her to the bed and got her settled back under the blankets before settling on top of them himself. He wrapped her in his arms, "I love you too Susan. Have since we met that first day I saw you appear out of the bushes with your arrow ready to fire."

"We danced around each other that whole time?" she asked in shock.

Caspian chuckled, "Not the _whole _time. I mean, we did go to school together."

Susan giggled as well, "I remember. I never told you then either."

"It's alright, because I never told you either."

Susan looked up at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "I do. I love you too."

Susan smiled as Caspian looked down at her. He smiled back and lightly brushed his lips over hers. "A little more sleep my Gentle Queen. The storm seems to be passing." He said, settling down with Susan in his arms.

"Seems that way after all." She whispered as her eyes drifted close, safe in his arms.

The green mist jumped away from the couple, floating quickly out of the room fleeing the lion's presence filling the room behind it.

**Chapter 21 ~ ** Self Doubts

The morning sun was what woke the royals the next day. Caspian and Susan had fallen asleep on the bed under the window and the sun on their faces had them squinting in the cabin. "I guess the storm is over." Said Susan softly.

Caspian just smiled and gave her a hug before swinging his legs over the bed to go check on the crew. "Get cleaned up. I'll see you top side." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Susan did as he said and once clean, she went to the sitting room to wake Peter and Edmund. Angelica was pressed to the window looking at the sun while Peter had the pillow over his face and the blanket low on his hips. Edmund and Milisande were curled together on the floor still sound asleep. "Do you plan on sleeping the day away?" asked Susan happily.

Angelica turned her head to look at Susan, she grinned, "Peter had a long night."

"Is he alright?" asked Lucy moving into the cabin.

"_He _will be fine. A certain little cat decided she needed some energy and took mine in a very nice way." Said Peter tugging the blanket from Angel to cover himself with. Angelica giggled, giving up the blanket since she had on his blue tunic.

"Peter your back!" shouted Lucy seeing the claw marks on his back.

Peter turned red and turned so his back was to the window "Its fine Lucy." He held his hand up to wave off her and her cordial. "I am alright. They don't hurt."

Lucy looked at everyone and put the bottle back in the purse. "If you are sure."

Angelica laid her palms to his back and Peter sat up straighter, a slight warmth covering him. She laid her chin on his shoulder, kissed his ear. "All gone." She whispered, moving to sit next to him.

He put his arm around her shoulders, "Next time they stay." He whispered back.

"Next time we shall have more privacy." She giggled.

"Agreed."

The room was put to rights once again and they moved out on deck to allow Peter and Angelica to change. Though Lucy and Edmund still wondered how Angelica ended up in Peter's shirt and Peter without anything. But no one seemed willing to talk so they dropped it.

Drinian stood by the wheel, checking the crew down below and the sky over head. Caspian made his way to the third deck, "What's wrong Drinian?"

"Storm blew us off course Sire."

The royals made their way to the third deck in time to hear Drinian inform Caspian about the storm. "Keep going East?" asked Edmund.

"And when the rations are gone?" asked Caspian.

Edmund didn't have a response. Peter shook his head, moving to look down at the crew. "We could be in trouble." He whispered.

"The men aren't right Sire." Said Drinian to Caspian.

Caspian joined Peter by the railing, a frown on his face at the looks the men were sending to them. "This isn't good."

Angelica motioned for Susan and Lucy to follow her, the girls went to the second deck and then to the stairs leading to the main deck. All the crew stopped talking and looked at them. Many bowed their heads. "I know you all are worried. But in the many years we have followed Caspian he has not lead us astray yet. Why doubt him now?"

One of the men stepped forward, "You trust what he is doing Lady Lioness?"

"Aye I do. And so do the Golden Kings and Queens. They approved of Caspian ruling Narina when they could not. Trust him, Trust Alsan, Trust yourselves."

The crew stared at the three for a bit before dropping to one knee. "If you trust him, we do as well. He has done much good why stop now?" one said.

Angelica was about to say something more when the shout from the crow's nest had her smiling. "LAND HO!"

"Prepare men. Land Ho!" shouted Drinian taking the wheel once more. The guys and Milisande stared at the three when they returned to the third deck. Caspian bowed to Angelica, "Once again Princess the people follow you."

Angelica shook her head, "They follow you. I just happen to be the one who can talk to them."

"Don't sell yourself short Angelica. Even back when we ruled, you had a way with the people." Said Edmund.

"You were able to talk to many of us in a way that had us thinking more on the topic at hand and not just fighting with each other." Said Susan.

"Thank you. Hopefully this will be the last time I have to step in." Angelica said softly, watching as an island came into view.

"What do you mean?" asked Caspian.

"I plan to live the rest of my life in Peter's world. If he will have me." She said.

Peter grinned and spun her around, "Of course I would."

Angelica giggled and hugged him tight, "I thought you would say that."

"How about we do one adventure at a time? I am not sure England is really ready for Angelica Boots full time." Said Edmund with a smile.

Angelica snorted and jumped at Edmund, latching onto his back like a monkey. Edmund laughed and jogged around the third deck. "Sheesh Angel, no wonder Peter doesn't break a sweat with you. You weigh nothing at all." He said, stopping so she could stand on her own feet.

"I am not that little." Said Angelica crossing her arms over her chest.

Caspian caught her up and gave her a toss into the air. "Edmund is right, like a feather." He said putting her back down.

Tumnus snuck up behind her and picked her up as well, "You are a feather. Where is the weight?" he asked confused, putting her down.

Peter smirked and pulled her to his side where she melted into him like she was a part of him, "Shes like a bird, able to get in and get out without being seeing. Should call you Shadow."

Angelica put her nose in the air, "I am not a pet."

"No, but you are _mine_." Said Peter, kissing her softly.

Angelica smiled and nodded, "This is true."

Small talk was stopped when a crew member stood on the stairs with a bow, he spoke to Caspian though he watched Angelica as if the words should be spoken to her, "The boats are ready Sire. We leave at your orders."

Caspian sighed softly, "We are on the way."

The crew member bowed his head and turned to go back to the main deck. Caspian looked at Angelica, "Are you sure you don't want to rule again? It wouldn't take much to be High Queen."

Angelica smiled softly before hugging Caspian tightly and kissed his cheek. She didn't say anything but took Lucy's hand in her own and with a giggle almost skipped down the stairs to the waiting boats.

Caspian watched as Susan and Milisande followed the two down without a word. Edmund and Tumnus patted his back before they two disappeared from the third deck.

Peter stood by Caspian's side, "It is hard to rule when the people you protect follow another."

"It was like this when you and your siblings ruled?" he asked wide eyed.

Peter laughed, "I think it was worse. Before we married, Angelica was a Knight. So many followed her and she created a name for herself among the people without even trying. She is such a good soul it's hard not to love her."

Caspian, "How did you get the people to stop?"

"We never did. Once we married the people really looked to her for guidance but she kept to the background expect for public functions. Anything she did was in our name, much like it has been while she helped you create peace these past three years."

Caspian smiled, watching the girls get placed in the boat. None of the men touched the females, Edmund or Tumnus were the ones helping them. But you could see the awe on the men's faces as they watched the ladies. "Narnia will miss her once she is gone."

"Caspian.. she can portal jump. She creates door ways to other lands and can travel to them at will. Narnia is her home as much as the place her mother gave birth to her is. I doubt she will stay away for long." Peter looked over at Caspian, laying his hand on the other man's shoulder he smiled, "Don't doubt yourself. You're doing good as King. Narnia is safe and I feel at peace knowing the people and world I love is in good hands." Giving the Kings shoulder a squeeze Peter left him alone on the third deck.

Caspian stood there for a bit, watching as the boats were loaded up and sat waiting for him. He shook his head and headed down to the waiting boats. There was an island to explore and more lords to find.

Behind him the green mist swirled almost angrily as it disappeared under the boards of the ship, another victim removed from its grasp.

**Chapter 22 ~ ** Temptations

Two boats rowed towards the island, Reepicheep was on the prow of the second boat, he shouted to Caspian and the royals in the second boat, "Sire, I doubt the Lords stopped here. There is no sign of anything living here."

Caspian smiled but shouted back, "We shall make sure once we get to shore. You and the men shall search for food and water while the eight of us look for any clues."

"Wait a minute. Don't you mean nine of us?" spoke up Eustace from the back of the boat.

The men turned to stare at Eustace as if he had grown a second head. The ladies smiled at him and looked back at the men for an answer. Eustace saw that no one was going to answer, "Please don't send me with the rat." He begged.

"I heard that." Shouted Reep from the other boat.

"Big ears." Mumbled Eustace.

"Heard that too."

Eustace sighed and sat back down in the bottom of the long boat, he felt worse than ever now.

The group wandered the outer edges of the island before moving slowly inland. Around a rocky outcropping they found a cave in the ground. A rope was tied to a rock near the cave entrance. "Guess someone was here after all." Said Peter, knelling by the hole in the ground, Angelica near him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Could it have been the Lords?" asked Edmund, peering down into the inky blackness.

"Possible." Said Caspian, picking up a rock and letting it drop into the darkness. "What do you think is down there?" he asked turning to the group.

"Shall we go find out?" asked Milisande excitedly.

Edmund laughed wrapping his fingers around Milisande's hand. "Come on Blondie. Let's get down the rope and see."

Tumnus said he would stay up here, faun legs were not made to climb up and down ropes. Lucy kissed his cheek and waited till she was able to climb down the rope. Susan said she would keep him company, because two eyes were better than one. Caspian kissed her forehead and went down after Peter and Angelica, followed by Lucy, Edmund and Milisande.

Once down, Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and Milisande decided to go one way while Angelica and Peter went down another entrance.

After walking a bit, Edmund noticed a deep pond, the shine of something catching his eye. He moved closer and knelt at the edge of the water.

"What is that?" asked Caspian, moving closer with the girls beside him.

"Not sure. Looks like a gold statue." Standing he looked around the cave, Milisande was one step ahead of him and handed him a dry branch. He smiled at her and stuck the branch into the water, slowly pulling it out and lifting it. The branch turned to gold, slowly making its way to Edmunds hands. He dropped the branch into the water where it sunk to the bottom. The four of them looked at each other then around the cave, dark magic was at play. Lucy and Milisande shivered, moving a step away from the water. Milisande tugged on Edmunds sleeve but he shook her off.

Caspian looked down at the statue, "He must have fallen in."

"Poor man." Said Lucy sadly.

Milisande shook her head, "Poor Lord. Look." She said pointing to the shield next to the statue.

"Crest of Lord Restimar." Said Caspian with despair.

"His sword is there too." Said Edmund pointing at the water.

"We need it." Said Caspian looking around.

Edmund nodded and drew the first Narnian sword he kept at his waist with his own sword. Milisande sensing what Edmund was about to do, braced herself and grabbed his arm. Fingers around his forearm as his fingers wrapped around her forearm. Edmund leaned out over the water, sword slipping into the water. The green mist floated unseen on top of the water.

"Oh be careful." Said Lucy softly.

Edmund hooked the tip of his sword under the hilt of the other sword and carefully pulled it from the water.

Lucy clapped her hands, "You sword is fine." She said.

"They are magical swords." Said Caspian, helping Milisande pull Edmund back away from the water. He took the sword that Edmund dangled in front of him.

"He must not have known what hit him." Said Lucy sadly, looking back at the statue.

"Perhaps. But perhaps he was onto something." Said Edmund deep in thought, putting the sword back in his belt and moving away from Milisande.

Milisande looked away from Edmund sadly, moving to stand by Lucy. Lucy watched Milisande and then her brother.

Caspian held the second sword in his hand as he looked over at Edmund in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Edmund picked up a shell and dipped the tip into the water, quickly laying it on the rock he watched as it turned to gold. Once it was finished he picked it back up and stared at it, desire and greed in his eyes.

"Edmund.. what are you looking at?" asked Lucy, worry in her voice. Milisande put her hand on Lucy's shoulder, watching Edmund.

"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world." He said, his voice lower than normal. Caspian looked over at the girls with worry. They both watched Edmund, one with fear and one with sadness.

"We could be rich Lu. No one would tell us what to do, where to live." He looked up at Lucy who backed even further away from him, then to Milisande, "No one would keep us apart." Milisande closed her eyes. Edmund stood up the shell clutched in his hand.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Said Caspian slowly.

"Who says?"

"I do." Said Caspian, his voice low and dark as he watched Edmund with dark eyes.

The girls weren't sure what to do, Lucy stepped back even more, Milisande a step forward. Her worry for Caspian as a friend and her worry for Edmund as a Guardian and someone she might have feelings for.

"I am not your subject. I do not bow like everyone else does." Said Edmund, hand on his sword in a threateningly manner.

"You have been wanting to challenge me. Waiting for this since you left the last time. You doubt I can care for Narnia and her people." Caspian accused him, hand going to his own sword.

"I don't have to doubt you when you doubt yourself." Edmund spat out, pulling his sword

"You are nothing but a child!" Caspian shouted.

The green mist floated around their feet, unseen by anyone, but the two men felt their blood boiling. Jealousy and lust for power putting them against each other. Milisande rushed forward, arms wrapping around Edmund's sword arm, "Ed! No!"

Edmund moved her off him, his eyes never leaving Caspian's, "I am so tired of playing second fiddle. First Peter and now to you. I am braver than both of you!" He moved his sword around "I deserve a kingdom of my own, I deserve to rule!"

"If that is what you think, prove it. Take Narnia from me." Caspian challenged, shoving Edmund back.

Edmund roared as swords clashed several times. It was both Lucy and Milisande rushing forward and stopping in the middle of the combatants that had the swords stopping mid swing.

"What is wrong with you two?" shouted Lucy.

"Don't you see what is going on?" said Milisande, looking at Edmund with sadness in her eyes.

"This is what Coriakin was warning us about! You are being tempted!" shouted Lucy, looking from one to the other.

"You're bewitched." Said Milisande softly, moving to stand in front of Edmund.

The men straightened, the haze in their minds fading away. They looked at the ladies and then each other. Both looked embarrassed.

"We need to go find Angelica and Peter." Said Lucy, already moving back the way they had come.

Edmund nodded, grabbing Milisande by the hand and kissing her knuckles as he tossed the shell over his shoulder into the water.

The green mist dissolved from around Edmund and floated away on a breeze with no one the wiser.

Peter and Angelica had stopped to get their bearings. Magic was in the cave but it was so weak where they were that to go further wouldn't reveal anything. They were turning around to go back when Peter stopped, pulling Angelica to him almost painfully.

Angelica blinked, going soft against him. "What is wrong my heart?" she whispered, looking up at him, love in her eyes.

"Caspian doesn't want to lose you." He said.

Angelica stared at him, that wasn't what she expected. Peter looked down at her, "Narnia doesn't want to lose you."

Angelica wasn't sure what to say, she stayed still in his hold, waiting for him to clear his mind and heart.

" _I _won't share you anymore Angelica. You belong with me, not here. Not with Caspian, helping him rule a country that should be ours."

Angelica slowly let her fingers slide to his hair, lightly playing with the long strands at his neck. "I don't want Caspian, Peter." She said softly, as if he was a wild animal instead of man.

Peter wrapped his fingers around her upper arms, tight enough that it had her gasping in pain. She still said nothing, just waited for him to realize what he was saying.

The green mist slowly crept along the cave floor, moving around Peter's feet, staying away from Angelica.

"Narnia is ours Angelica. If anyone should rule, it should be us. Not you with him!" he let go of her so fast she stumbled into a large rock. She watched him with soft eyes that flicked between her brown and lion gold. She leaned against the rock, arms wrapping around her. "Peter… Tell me what is wrong? What has you so upset?"

Peter's hands went to his hair as he paced in front of her. "I am scared! I am angry! I am so confused!" he shouted.

Angelica didn't move, she stayed still watching him pace. The green mist slowly moved to his ankles unnoticed.

"Scared?" she asked.

"Scared to lose you all over again. Scared that I am in that bloody basement in America punching a bag of sand because I can't control my emotions. Punching a bag of sand because I don't have you with me. Punching because my heart is breaking into a millions pieces at the very idea I will never see you again!"

Angelica stood up slowly, moving to stand in front of him. He stopped pacing so he wouldn't run her over. "And angry?" she asked softly, gold eyes meeting ice blue.

Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair once again, "Angry at Aslan for putting you in my life. Angry because he took you away not once but many times. Angry that he banned me from the one place and one person that made me feel like I belonged. Angry that he brought me back with no idea on if I can keep you this time or not." He said softly, moving to carefully wrap his arms around her small frame. Pulling her to his chest, his nose buried in her curls.

Angelica put her arms around his neck, putting her head in the crook of his neck, "And confusion?" she whispered in his ear.

"Confusion because I know why I am here.. I felt you were in trouble and you needed me. We are two halves of the same whole Angelica Dawn Pevensie. I don't know why I am feeling so much anger or fear right this moment. But I do, but with you near me, you talking me through it, It's alright."

"We are alright, Peter William Pevensie. I am with you no matter what." She said, nuzzling against him with a purr.

"I know love. I trust Aslan will do what needs to be done. I know that we can't be apart for long before we find our way back to each other's sides again." He pulled back from her enough to brush his thumb along her cheek. "I'll never lose you, like no matter who rules Narnia, I have a place here. The land and her people are in good hands with Caspian and if he choices to follow Susan then whoever he puts in charge will do just as good."

Angelica leaned into his touch a soft smile on her lips. She watched as the ice blue changed back to the deep dark blue of Peter's eye color before a part of her was placed within him. "We are one Peter. So long as you love and trust, all things happen as they should."

"You say that so often my Catty One." He said with a chuckle.

"And its true isn't it?" she giggled.

"More often than not. I think I may enjoy hearing you say it too." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

The green mist shriveled away and floated off into the deeper parts of the cave. Lucy tsked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, "We leave you alone with a job and all you two can do is snog?"

Caspian rolled his eyes, while Edmund and Milisande laughed. Angelica and Peter pulled apart to stare at the other four. "Did something happen?" asked Peter, tucking Angelica to his side and slightly behind him.

Edmund shook his head, tugging on Milisande to follow him, "Everything is fine. Let's get out here." He said.

Peter kept Angelica close to him as he followed the couple from the cave, Lucy and Caspian behind them.

**Chapter 23 ~ ** Greed

Eustace trudged along the lifeless, rocky hill. "Oh yes, follow the imaginary Blue Star to Ramndoodoo's island. Lay the seven steak knives at the table of a talking lion." He ranted as he kicked a rock along the ground. "The Ninnies!"

Something shiny caught his eye and he turned to see mountains of shiny items. With the sun reflecting off the surfaces it made it hard for him to see clearly, even with his hand over his eyes. Moving forward a step had the rocks under him giving way. Eustace tumbled down the sloop and landed with a grunt. Sitting up he blinked, he was surrounded by mountains of treasure.

"I must be dead." He said in awe. His greed took over and he ran around picking up different items. A shiny golden cuff bracelet caught his eye. A dragon was etched into the metal, he put the items he had already gathered down and moved over to the bracelet.

"AHH!" he shouted, falling onto his bottom and crab-walking backwards a few paces. A skeleton wore the bracelet. Standing and dusting himself off, he moved back to the skeleton. "You are definitely dead." He said harshly. He pushed the skeleton over and jerked the bracelet from it, putting it on his own arm. "You won't be needing that then, will you." He mouthed off to the skeleton

He went back to the items he had put down and began filling the pockets of his pants with them. He stopped as he heard voices whispering around him but when nothing was there, he put more into his pockets. "Finally, a favorable turn of events." He said as the green mist moved through the treasures.

Susan and Tumnus knew something had happened down in the cave but no one seemed too interested in speaking so they kept quite too. Returning to the shore Caspian looked at the crew that came with them.

"What food did you find?"

Rhince sighed and crouched near the baskets that were barely half full, "It's volcanic, Your Majesty. Not much grows here."

Caspian felt his stomach drop, no matter what Peter said about him being a good King, he knew that the men were getting tired of listening to him. He stared at the baskets, deep in thought.

Susan and Lucy looked around, "Where is Eustace?"

Reepicheep sighed irritably, "I can say he is not helping load the boats."

Peter smirked and turned his head while Edmund flat out grinned at Reepicheep. Angelica elbowed both boys as Caspian rolled his eyes and turned to look at Susan. Milisande tugged on Edmunds ear to make him follow. "Eustace!" shouted Milisande.

"Eustace!" shouted Lucy moving with Tumnus along the shore.

Angelica moved forward, a hand on her stomach. She looked at Peter gold meeting ice and they nodded. "We'll go look for him." Peter said grabbing Angelica's hand and going one way.

Edmund sighed but grabbed Millisande by the hand so she would let go of his ear, "We will go this way."

Caspian looked at Susan before handing her the sword, "Go with the men back to ship. I'll stay here to wait."

Lucy looked at them then at Tumnus, "We can all go back. Besides Gael is on board and may need a woman's touch." She said helping the men load what few supplies they had gathered.

Susan took the sword and sighed, "Be careful Cas." She said kissing his cheek.

Caspian wasn't having it and held her face to kiss her lips softly. "I will be. I'll come back to you."

Susan looked doubtful but climbed into the long boat with the others. Leaving one boat behind for the others to use.

Once the boat was at the ship, Caspian ran to catch up to Edmund and Milisande. "Eustace!" shouted Edmund. Milisande was pretty good at tracking and she followed the path that Eustace had been on. "Eustace!" came another shout.

Edmund looked behind him and nodded at Caspian as he joined them. "There is more to this island than it seems." Said Caspian.

Milisande stopped and looked down, "Ed." She said.

Edmund quickly ran to catch up to her, "Wha.." he trailed off, looking down at the treasure below them. "Treasure." Whispered Edmund.

"Trouble." Said Caspian.

"Enchanted." Said Milisande, looking to the skies, deep in thought.

Edmund went down first, helping Milisande after him with Caspian coming last. "Eustace.." said Edmund with pain in his voice at seeing the bundle of discarded clothing near the base of the cliff. He knelt near the pile and looked through them. As if Eustace was still there. "No, no, no. Oh Cousin why?"

Milisande knelt next to him, the smell of sulfur and fire strong on the cloth. She once more looked to the skies with worry. "We can't stay here."

Caspian knelt on Edmund's other side, ignoring Milisande. "I am so sorry." He couldn't believe that Eustace was gone.

"He was just a boy. I shouldn't have left him behind." Edmund said with guilt in his tone. "What happened to him?" he asked, looking around. Trying to keep the tears from clouding his sight.

Caspian looked around too, "In this place? Anything is possible." He saw a skeleton behind them and moved over to it. "Eustace wasn't the first to have something happen to him. It's Lord Octesian." Caspian began to look around and started at seeing Milisande with a sword in her hand, "Found his sword…" he looked from Milisande and Edmund to the pile of clothes.

Milisande shoved the new sword at Caspian, pulling Edmund up and tugging him to the cliff. "We need to go.. now."

Edmund didn't fight and Caspian followed, all heading back to the shore.

**Chapter 24 ~ **Eustace?!

Lucy stood with Susan, Gael and Tumnus on the third deck watching the island. Drinian was near the wheel when a loud roar was heard from the island. "What was that?" asked Lucy moving over to Tumnus.

"Is it volcano?" Gael asked Drinian, her voice filled with fear though she was trying to be brave.

"That is no volcano." Said Drinian nervously. "All hands on deck! Archers arm yourselves!" he shouted to the crew.

The crew scurried around on the main deck arming themselves and standing at the ready. No sooner had they got weapons than a dragon was seen flying towards the Dawn Treader, roaring and breathing fire.

"Take your positions and wait for my command." Shouted Drinian.

Susan grabbed onto Gael and ducked down near the wheel. Tumnus wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her down as well. The dragon landed on the mast, making the ship wobble with the extra weight.

"What is it doing?" whispered Lucy from the safety of Tumnus' arms.

"Fire!" shouted Drinian. The men on the main deck fired at the dragon causing it to bump against the mast. "He'll break the mast!" shouted Drinian.

Reepicheep unsheathed his sword, "Right!" he shouted as he put his sword in his mouth and climbed the mast. Swinging on a rope he stabbed at the dragon, the dragon fell off the mast and glided away, breathing fire as it roared heading back to the island.

Peter and Angelica were waiting at the boat when Edmund, Caspian and Milisande returned without Eustace with them. Angelica grabbed his arm before he moved too far forward. He looked down at her and saw her eyes flashing, a clear sign trouble was coming.

Edmund went to wave when he saw Milisande freeze in place from the corner of his eye. Turning to check on her he didn't see what had her so still. Caspian went to tackle him but it was too late, Edmund was in the claws of the dragon. The burst of wind from its wings knocked the others to the ground. By the time they got up, Edmund was gone.

"Edmund!" shouted Peter and Angelica rushing forward to where Edmund had been.

Milisande stood up and rushed forward, as if she could follow the dragon, "ED!"

"NO!" shouted Caspian, he didn't want to lose another.

Edmund fought the dragon's claws as the dragon flew over a volcano. Written into the ground in fire was _"I am Eustace." _

Edmund looked up at him disbelievingly, "You have got to be kidding me!"

The royals, Gael, Rhince, Drinian, Reepicheep and Tavros all stood on the shore, staring at Eustace as he tried to gnaw the bracelet off his arm.

Edmund rolled his eyes, hand flapping in the air "He must have been tempted by the treasure."

"Anyone knows that a dragons treasure is enchanted…" Caspian trailed off, looking at Eustace, "well anyone from here." He finished sheepishly.

Eustace grumbled at Caspian. Lucy tried to take Eustace's arm but he snatched his arm away, grumbling under his breath. Susan moved forward but he stumbled back from her. Milidsande huffed and moved forward, grabbing Eustace's arm, snatching the bracelet off his arm. "You big baby." She mumbled under her breath. She moved away and tossed the bracelet into the ocean.

Everyone stared at her while Angelica laughed softly at their expression. "Milisande is from the Land of Magic. She was raised with dragons so she knows how to deal with them." Small giggles still came from her.

Milisande blushed and moved to hide behind Edmund who chuckled at her. "Mili the Dragon Princess. Good skill to have Princess." Said Edmund softly.

Milisande smacked him on his back but smiled at him.

Susan picked up Eustace's arm and softly rubbed the burnt scales. Lucy handed her her ointment and bandages. "All better now." She said softly.

Eustace blew out a breath and bowed his head, "He says Thank you." Said Milisande.

Peter looked around at his family and back to Eustace, "Is there a way to change him back?"

Caspian looked over at the others who all shook their heads. "None we know of." Said Caspian.

Milisande shook her head, "He turned himself into a dragon, only he can find the reason he is one. He will turn back at some point."

Eustace looked down at his cousins and then the others who seemed to be close to his cousins, he laid his head on the sand, fear and sadness in his eyes. Angelica and Milisande both moved to stand by Eustace. "It will work out. You shall see." Said Angelica, laying her hand on Eustace's head, Lucy and Susan laid their hands on his snout, while Milisande wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are a human, you will turn back."

Edmund sighed, hands in the air, "Aunt Alberta will not be pleased."

Peter snorted at that statement, looking at Angelica and the ladies gathered around Eustace. "Wouldn't be the first time Aunt Alberta got her hair curls in a knot."

Reepicheep moved forward, "Sorry about your hand old boy, I can be a little overzealous sometimes."

"Sire, the boat is ready." Said one of the shipmates.

The ladies all looked to the men with accusation in their eyes, "We can't leave him here." Said Susan.

"Not alone." Said Lucy.

Milisande smiled, "He needs to be taught."

Angelica sighed but smiled, "Eustace is family. We don't leave family behind."

Eustace bumped Angelica in the back, causing her to fall forward but he snatched her up and hugged her.

Drinian sighed, wiping his hand over his head, "We can't take him on the ship Princess." He said looking Angelica.

The men sighed, Caspian stepping forward to speak, "Drinian, you and the others take a boat back. The rest of us will stay and see what can do.. to work things out." Caspian said, handing Drinian one of the swords.

Drinian looked around at the royals then back to Caspian, he really didn't mind that the mouthy, do-less one wouldn't be on board now. "But you have no provisions. No means of staying warm." He pleaded.

Rhince looked around, "How will you survive the night Sire?"

Eustace put his snout in the air as if to say 'I am thinking' then looked down at a small log, breathing fire onto it. He shook his head in a smug manner as the humans around him jumped.

Milisande and Angelica grinned and patted his neck, while Lucy and Susan hugged him. The men chuckled and congratulated him.

Reepicheep looked up at Drinian and Rhince, "You both were saying?" he said smugly.

"Guess you're helping out after all huh Cousin?" asked Edmund knowingly.

Eustace ducked his big head remembering Edmund accusing him back in England of not helping around the house.

Everyone laughed and prepared to make camp for the night.

**Chapter 25 ~ **Eustace Found the Blue Star

Edmund lay on the shore with Milisande curled next to him, her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders to keep her in place while his other arm went behind his head. He looked up at the stars. "I've never seen these constellations before." He said.

Caspian lay a few feet away, looking up at the stars himself. Susan lay with her head on his stomach, stretched out sideways. "Me neither. We are a long way from home." Susan said softly. Caspian played with her hair, "When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world… finding my father." He said wistfully.

Edmund looked over at him, "Perhaps you will."

Caspian nodded his head, fingers still playing with the dark curls of Susan's hair, "Perhaps."

Peter and Angelica sat curled together, their backs against a rock. Neither said much but they did listen to the others talk. There wasn't much to say now, they both felt that the journey was nearing completion.

Lucy and Tumnus lay curled together on the other side of the fire, both already sleeping and oblivious to the small talk going on around them.

One by one the others drifted off till only Dragon Eustace was awake. He kept his head on the sand, small almost whiny noises coming from him. Reepicheep was still awake and moved over to sit on Eustace's arm. "Trouble sleeping?" he asked.

Eustace huffed and turned his head away. "Now, now." Said Reep. "All is not lost as it seems. I'll stay up with you if you wish, keep you company…I'll wager you didn't even believe in dragons this morning.. yes." He said chuckling.

Eustace turned his head, eyes up at the stars. His head shifted almost knocking Reepicheep from his arm. Lucy hearing Reepicheep give a shout, sat up and opened her eyes. Looking at the others then at Eustace who was looking at the sky. "Do you see something Eustace?" ask Lucy rubbing her eyes.

Eustace looked at her then back to sky. He kept doing it until Lucy looked up "It's the Blue Star!" she shouted.

"Everyone, Eustace found the Blue Star!" she shouted, jumping up and pointing at the star in the sky.

Slowly the others woke up, Caspian sat up knocking Susan off his stomach where she had fallen asleep. He quickly gathered her up with a sheepish smile on his face, "Sorry" he whispered. They both looked up at the sky, wonder on their faces.

Peter and Angelica stood up slowly, moving as one towards the shore to see the star better. Caspian, Susan, Tumnus and Lucy followed. "Isn't it beautiful?" whispered Lucy in awe.

"It's still night, let's get some more sleep. At dawn we shall return to the Dawn Treader and follow it." Said Caspian, wrapping his arm around Susan and returning to camp. "This time, you sleep next to me Gentle One." He whispered to her. Susan blushed but nodded. They both laid down, this time with Caspian's arms around her and her head pillowed on his shoulder.

Edmund groaned and carefully sat up, hand going through his hair making it stick up all over. Milisande sat up rubbing her eyes as the other two couples returned to camp. "Where have you four been?" she asked sleepily.

"Lu found the Blue Star. We were down by the water looking at it." Said Peter, settling back down against the rock and pulling Angelica to settle between his legs this time. He wrapped his arms around her once she was settled against him. "Actually, Eustace found it, but Lu voiced it." Said Angelica smiling over at Eustace who ducked his head in embarrassment.

Lucy giggled, "It is true Cousin." She said settling down next to Tumnus once more. Eustace made some sort of agreement noise as the others settled back down to sleep. He blinked his eyes, but a lone tear rolled down his face. Reepicheep was standing by his leg and saw it. He climbed back up and settled next to him.

"You know, extraordinary things happen to extraordinary people. Perhaps it's a sign that you have an extraordinary destine." He said.

Eustace rolled his eye to look down at the mouse, curiosity in his gaze.

Reepicheep nodded, "Something greater than you could even imagine." He turned his gaze to look at the sky, gaze on the blue star. "I could tell you a tale or two of my adventures if you like, you know. To pass the time till morning."

Eustace moved his head closer to his leg, ears near the mouse perched on himthere.

Reepicheep, chuckled, "Believe it or not, you're not my first dragon. Many years ago, too many to mention, I was with a band of pirates. I met another dragon, much fiercer than you…"

Those of the group not yet in dream land, soon were dreaming of pirates and dragons from the soothing sound of Reepicheep's voice.

**Chapter 26 ~ **Follow the Blue Star… Or is that the Second Star to the Right?

The next morning had everyone on the Dawn Treader sailing for the Blue Star still seen in the day time sky. Gael was very happy to see them back on the ship and followed any of the females around that day. After lunch, the females were settled in the memory room of the ship, all exchanging stories of their times in Narnia.

Angelica was sprawled on the window seat with Lucy sitting with her back against the wall under her. Susan and Milisande were sitting cross legged across from them with Gael glued to Susan's side, all wide eyed and smiling at the stories.

"Lucy tried her hand at washing and turned Peter and Edmunds clothes pink." Said Susan with a grin at her sister.

"They thought someone had put red dye in their wash water." Said Lucy laughing. "How was I to know that putting Tum's red clothes into hot water with my brother's items would turn everything pink?" she turned to look at Angelica, "Though Angelica actually put dye in their hair soap. Turned Peter's blonde hair green and Edmund's black hair, a blue color in the sun."

All eyes turned to Angelica who looked innocent of any crime. "No one was able to prove it." She said with a smirk.

"You're not really an 'angel' are you Lioness?" said Milisande laughing.

"My name does deceive me." She said with a wink. "But anything that happened to Peter or Edmund was never proved. And even though they _did _try to get even at all three of us, it wasn't very successful."

"Why not Princess?" asked Gael, leaning forward to hear more.

"Because Angelica has heightened senses and took to protecting us even more than Peter or Edmund." Said Susan.

"That made Peter suspicious after a few weeks of it." Said Lucy.

"Why would he be suspicious?" asked Gael, her brows furrowing.

"Because while I am Chief Guardian of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, my main focus is the High King. When I began protecting the Queens more than the High King or the King, he knew I was behind many of the pranks. Though he couldn't prove it." Said Angelica, rolling to lay on her side, letting the sun warm her back.

Susan and Lucy smiled at each other and then Angelica before laughing. Milisande sighed, "I wish I could have been there then."

Susan reached over and hugged the girl, "At that point we had no idea there would be more. All Aslan told us was that each of us had one. Lucy had Tumnus though we didn't know that until we were grown."

"Imagine our surprise when we realized Caspian was a Guardian too." Said Lucy with a smirk at Susan.

Angelica snorted, "Your surprise? I was shocked that instead of protecting King of Narnia he was to be the one protecting. Very confusing."

Gael looked at Susan, "Is it true that before you left Caspian, you kissed him goodbye? And that because of that kiss he hasn't found his Queen yet?"

Susan looked pale and ducked her head, "Is that what they say?"

Angelica sat up, opening the window to let in the sea air, "Yes and no."

Susan looked up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The Lioness means that the people do wonder why King Caspian has not found himself a Queen even though he is of marrying age and very handsome. Some believe it is because he pines away for the Gentle Queen of Old. Others think that the High Queen and he are secretly together and are waiting for a hire to be born." Said Milisande softly. "Personally I can't see the Lioness with any other than her Golden King but that is just me."

Lucy and Susan both looked at Angelica, who slowly nodded, turning to look out the open window.

"Some say that is why Caspian is such a good King, because he has the ear of Aslan." Said Gael knowingly.

"The ear of Aslan?" questioned Lucy.

"The child means that Angelica is able to speak to Aslan himself. It is why Narnia is so peaceful now." Said Tumnus entering the room.

Lucy smiled and stood, moving to stand by Tumnus. "Angelica really has made a name for herself hasn't she?" she asked in wonder.

Tumnus frowned while nodding, "Not on purpose. She hates all the attention and dies a little each day from heart break. The same way we all have been doing being apart." He said, hugging Lucy to him.

"I think we should go top side." Said Angelica, closing the window and moving to the door.

Milisande stood with her hand on her sword, something was wrong and Angelica knew it.

Susan frowned at Angelica's odd behavior but stood and took Gael by the hand. "Perhaps the fresh air will do us some good." Gale nodded and took Susan's hand. Following the others from the cabin.

The men stood with Drinian on the third deck. Drinian kept looking at the sails as Caspian sat deep in thought. The wind had left them and the men were rowing the ship, though they didn't seem to be making any progress.

"The wind is completely gone Sire." Spoke up Drinian.

"How do we get to Ramandu's Island?" asked Edmund.

"I'd say something doesn't want us there." Said Drinian with a snort. He left the wheel and was making his way down the stairs when the ladies appeared going up. He bowed his head at them, "Majesties." He smiled at Angelica, "Queen Lioness." Before moving on down to the main deck.

Angelica sighed and looked over the railing, she hated it when the crew treated her differently. She wasn't the High Queen anymore. Hopefully after this adventure she wouldn't even _be _in Narnia anymore. She sighed and continued up to the third deck.

Peter saw her and held out his hand. He pulled her to sit with him on a crate while the others moved about.

"The men are rowing but we aren't going far." Said Caspian when he saw Susan and the others.

"It's not going well is it?" she asked laying a hand over his own.

The men just shook their heads and watched the horizon that wasn't moving any closer.

**Chapter 27 ~ **Dragons are handy creatures

Day slowly began to turn to evening and still the ship seemed to be sitting still. The royals were still on the third deck when Drinian reappeared and stood by the wheel. Milisande stood close to Edmund, her eyes on Eustace in the sky. She had to smile at hearing Reepicheep shouting commands as he rode on the dragon's nose.

"That dragon is looking mighty good." Said a shipmate from the main deck where the crew members had gathered since rowing wasn't working for them.

Eustace heard him and flew back away from the ship in fear of being eaten.

Reepicheep patted Eustace on the nose, "No fear my friend, they will have to get through me first." He said bravely. Eustace snorted and growled at the men on the ship before flying off. "Careful!" shouted Reepicheep, holding on.

Drinian looked at the royals and back to the crew, "If we don't make landfall by tonight, the crew may just try eating that dragon." He said to them.

The ship jolted and everyone braced themselves, crew members were thrown to the deck, some even rolled into the cabins or down below. Peter helped Angelica up as he moved to look over the railing, "Did we hit something?" he asked

Caspian was helping Susan up and checking for damage on the ship and her when he heard Edmund give a shout. Turning he smiled.

"Eustace! You are bloody brilliant!" he shouted jumping up and down with Milisande in his arms.

Laughing Lucy and Tumnus did a little dance as Eustace pulled the ship through the water by his tail. The crew let out a mighty cheer as all could hear Reepicheep from his position on Eustace's nose, "On ward HO!"

Caspian sat in the cabin looking at the three swords they had found. Edmund and Peter were looking over some maps that had been newly charted since their reign. "We can't even be sure if the Lords made it to Ramandu's Island." He said, laying the sword back on the table with the other two. "How do we know they weren't tempted too?" he asked wearily.

Peter looked over his shoulder at him, "Maybe this is all part of a bigger test?" he asked softly. Edmund nodded, moving to stand by the table. "Remember what Coriakin said to us? 'Seek the Blue Star, Stay true to its course, Never yield and never falter.' The Lords were tempted." He said, motioning at the swords on the table, "And boy did they falter."

Peter gave Edmund a gentle nudge for his untimely humor. Not many got that about Edmund but Angelica did because she had almost the same humor his brother. Milisande seemed to be even worse than Edmund and it amazed him those two got along so well. He looked over at Caspian, "We have been tempted too."

Caspian nodded looking at Edmund, "And faltered too."

Tumnus knocked on the door and poked his head inside, "We are almost there."

"Thank you Tumnus, we are on the way." Said Caspian, standing.

Tumnus nodded and closed the door once more.

Peter turned to leave and stopped by the door, "No matter what I am glad I got to return. I just hope that we all can settle down now." He said, walking out the door to join Angelica by the boats.

Edmund smiled, "Me too.. though not really sure Mili will want to stay with me." He laughed at that and headed out as well.

Caspian gathered the swords and sighed, "If this is a test I hope I pass and can be with Susan in either world." He walked out the doors and stood by Susan as they waited for the long boats to be ready.

Eustace flew slowly near the long boats as the group rowed towards the island. He was so tired he felt like he could sleep for a month. Reepicheep kept patting him as he kept repeating how 'Extraordinary' he was and 'what a great job he had done.' Eustace felt good but he couldn't wait to rest his wings.

**Chapter 28 ~ **Ramandu's Island

They pulled the boats further into the sand and tied them off to some rocks before heading inland to find the ruins they had seen from the ship. Eustace made a nest in the still warm sand and curled up to rest. He was strong but even strong dragons had their limits on how much they could pull and how far and how long.

By the time they reached an ancient Stonebridge it was night. Edmund took the lead, shining his torch beam around them. The beam landed on a stone eagle, causing the group to take a step back. Edmund shone his light to the other side to reveal another stone eagle. They group watched where they walked, each step prepared for any danger that might be lurking. The beam led them through an archway made from large trees that had managed to intertwine their branches together. On the other side of the arch, a long table was laid with food, dinner ware and candlesticks, the royals followed the table length to the shadowed end. The crew slowly followed behind them, eyeing the food. They had been on half rations before the storm and afterwards they hadn't eaten much of anything. They were starving and if not for the discipline they would have filled their faces already.

Tavros moved to the table, "Mmm.. food."

Drinian held up his hand to stop him, "Wait."

The royals stopped at the shadowed end of the table, Edmund shone his light at the head of the table to reveal an old man wrapped in the roots of the tree. Gasping, the men stepped in front of the ladies though each could defend themselves. Caspian moved closer, "Lord Revilian." He said, using the tip of his sword to tap the ring on the man's hand.

Edmund shone the light on the chair next to him, revealing another male. Caspian moved to look at the hand. "Lord Mavrmorn." He sighed looking at the ground. Susan moved to stand beside him, curling her hand in his. He smiled down at her gratefully.

Lucy moved to the other chair, brushing the hair from the figures face. A puff of air hit her face causing her to squeal and jump backwards. The slide of metal on metal was heard, as weapons were drawn. Angelica giggled, laying her hand on Rhindon to make Peter lower it. Together Lucy and Angelica approached the figure. "Ed.. you light please." Spoke Angelica.

"Oh… Right." He blushed, shining the light on his sisters and the figure.

Caspian dropped his head once more, "Lord Argoz"

"He is breathing." Whispered Lucy.

Caspian jerked his head back up, confusion on his face. Susan moved closer to him. Peter moved over to Angelica, curling his fingers around her upper arm to jerk her back if need be. Tumnus moved closer to Lucy, worry and confusion on his face. Edmund and Milisande looked around the room, he shown his light on the other two Lords. "They are breathing too." He said.

"It's a spell." Said Angelica, looking over the Lords and then the table.

Caspian followed her gaze to the table, "It's the food!" he said loud enough for the crew to hear him. The men all jerked their heads up from the food in their hands to look at the royals. The food dropped to the table and onto the floor. The men wiped their hands on their pants. Tavros' eyes went wide as he looked at the apple he had to his open mouth. He dropped the apple to the floor and wiped his mouth with his hands then his hands on his pants.

Edmund shown his light once more over the table, the beam catching something in its light. Susan felt her eyes widen then fill with tears. She reached between the two Lords her and Caspian were standing between and touched the object in the center of the table. "It's the Stone Knife." She whispered, swallowing she spoke again, "This is Aslan's Table."

Lucy's head jerked over to her sister, tears filling her eyes as she two remembered that night so long ago when the White Witch used the Stone Knife to kill Aslan. Susan looked over at Lucy and knew she remembered as well. Peter, Angelica and Edmund all looked at the Stone Knife in the middle of the table, each remembering that long ago night. Angelica swallowed and looked at Peter and Edmund, "She is dead. Really dead this time."

Caspian knew what Angelica meant by 'this time' and looked back at the Lords. "Their swords are still here." He said in relief. Edmund pulled out the sword he kept at his waist along with his own personal one. He laid the Narnian sword on the table over the Stone Knife. Tumnus and Lucy laid the other two Narnian Swords on the table, overlapping each other to form a circle.

"That is only six." Said Edmund sadly.

"We are missing one." Said Caspian grimly.

The room slowly began to glow with a blue light. All eyes turned towards the far end of the room back by the branch archway. "It's the Blue Star." Whispered Lucy as Tumnus put her behind him.

**Chapter 29 ~ **Lilandil

One by one the men placed the females behind them, keeping the safe from possible threat. They watched as it hovered over the floor, transforming into a young woman in a white shoulder strapped dress that was fitted under her bust and fell to the floor with a train behind her. Her hair was slightly wavy and hung down between her shoulder blades. Her hair was so blonde it appeared as white as her dress. She looked at them with grey eyes filled with purity and kindness. She was so pale she glowed even without the blue shine around her.

"Travelers of Narnia, Welcome." She said softly, her voice kind but unreal. The crew bowed to her, all dropping to one knee. The royals stood, Milisande, Lucy and Angelica dropped to one knee as well. Confusion and shock on the others faces.

The female smiled, lifting her hand for them all to stand once more, "Arise." She said.

The crew stood slowly, Milisande and Lucy stood while Angelica stood up with a smile on her face, moving around Peter to stand by his side.

The female looked around them and then to the table, the candles sprang to life lighting up the room. "Are you not hungry?" she asked them.

"Who are you?" questioned Peter, pulling Angelica to his side. Angelica looked up at him, a knowing look on her face.

The female smiled, "I am Lilandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am to be your guide." She said, moving along the table.

The men took a step closer to her, wonder on their faces. Angelica nudged Peter who jerked back. He looked down at her and cringed. He shrugged and then looked at the others, seeing the goofy wonder looks on their faces as well.

"You are a star?" asked Susan, poking Caspian in the stomach. He too jerked, and looked down at Susan with a touch of guilt on his face. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him regardless.

Liliandil turned to look at Susan, a smile on her face and nodded.

"So stars can take human form?" asked Milisande, tugging on Edmund's ear. Edmund blinked and dropped his head. Guilt eating at him. Milisande wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. Edmund automatically wrapped her in his embrace, face going to her hair. The guilt vanishing as fast as it had appeared.

"Yes, my father retired from the sky many years ago." Liliandil explained. She once more looked at those gathered in the room. "Please, this food is for you." She motioned with her hands at the candlelit table. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always, please help yourselves."

The crew reached for the food but Caspian stopped them, "Wait." He pointed at the Lords, "What happened to them?"

"Those poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep." Liliandil said as if that made sense.

"Will they ever wake?" asked Lucy moving to stand next to Tumnus. Whatever danger the men thought not real.

"When all is put right." Liliandil said, "Come there is little time." She turned leading the royals away from the table as the men remained to fill their stomachs.

The men helped guide the females as they followed Liliandil to a balcony at the edge of the ruins overlooking the cliff.

Liliandil stopped and looked back at the royals, "The Magician, Coriakin, he told you of the Dark Island?"

The couples split in groups, two on each side of Liliandil. "Yes." Said Angelica, looking out onto the sight of the Dark Island.

"Before long the evil will be unstoppable." Whispered Liliandil, looking back at the royals.

"Coriakin said to break the spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's Table." Said Caspian, thinking of the missing sword.

Liliandil pointed at the Dark Island, "In there. You will need great courage."

Peter pulled Angelica to him, arms wrapping around her to keep her pressed to him as he looked out at the Dark Island, glowing green in the darkness.

Caspian wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulders, feeling her by his side gave him strength. Edmund laced his fingers through Milisande's, the promise to keep her safe on his mind. Lucy and Tumnus looked at each other and nodded, things would work out.

Liliandil turned to face them, "Waste no time. The fate of Narnia depends on you."

"Thank you." Said Susan as Caspian turned to lead her back to the table and the crew. The others turned to go as well, "Chosen?" spoke Liliandil.

They all stopped to look back at her, questions in their gazes. Angelica kept her hand firmly in Peter's as she took a small step forward. "A word please?" asked Liliandil.

Peter shook his head, he wasn't leaving. "We will catch up." He said, never taking his eyes from Angelica who watched Liliandil.

Caspian shook his head as well, "We will wait far enough away we can't hear but close enough to help."

Peter smiled, grateful for them. "Won't matter how close or far you are, we won't hear anything."

"Why is that?" asked Caspian moving to stand by Peter, Susan next to him.

Peter inclined his head to the two staring females, "Because they have been talking this whole time."

"I don't hear anything. And my hearing is just as good at the Lioness." Said Milisande.

Edmund realized what was going on, "They are speaking mind to mind." He said with awe.

The others looked at the two females, questions in their gazes. Angelica bowed her head, then hugged Liliandil. She turned to Peter and seemed to melt into his side. Peter caught the sadness and heartbreak in her gaze before she masked it. This adventure wouldn't end as they all had hoped it would. They turned to look at Liliandil once more.

"Good bye." She said, smiling at them. She looked up at the sky and transformed once more into the Blue Star and shot up into the sky in a glow of blue light. The royals all took a step back at the brightness.

"Why is it we always go in the direction no one else wish too?" asked Edmund, walking with Milisande back to the Stone Table.

Caspian laughed, "We are fools?" he asked. Turning serious he looked over at the island, "Let's go face our fears."

Peter looked down at Angelica who stared back at him. "Some of us already are." He said to her.

Angelica nodded and laid her hand on his cheek before moving it to his hair, "No matter what, I love you Kingy."

"And I you my Catty Queen." He said, kissing her quickly before moving to follow the others.

**Chapter 30 ~ **Into the Darkness

They stood on the third deck with Drinian behind the wheel. Tavros stood on the stairs and Eustace flew above them. Everyone stared at the dark fog and green lights they were moving towards called Dark Island. "What do you think is in there?" asked Tavros.

"Our worst nightmares." Said Milisande, linking her hand with Edmunds.

"Our darkest wishes." Said Caspian.

"Our darkest desires." Said Susan softly.

"Darkest thoughts and dreams." Said Lucy and Tumnus together.

Edmund didn't speak, just gave Milisande's hand a squeeze and watched the dark fog along the ocean's surface.

"Tavros, unlock the armory."Drinian ordered.

Tavros gave him a look but moved down the stairs, shouting orders as he went.

"Archers, prepare." Shouted Drinian from beside the wheel.

"Light the lanterns. We are going in." shouted Tavros.

Peter looked down at Angelica with a sad smile, she lightly touched his mouth with her fingertips before nodding back. They both looked at the others, "Shall we prepare as well." Said Peter looking to Caspian.

Caspian ducked his head before taking Susan by the hand and moving down to the memory cabin to prepare.

The girls were left in the study to prepare while the boys took what they needed and went down below. No one spoke as they put on swords, placed daggers and pulled on chain mail shirts and hard leather vests. Susan looked at Angelica, "You bought my chain mail dress and corset?"

Angelica finished tying her hair back, "I didn't think you would enjoy fighting in pants."

Milisande looked between Angelica and Susan, the difference in their attire. Susan was holding up a metal corset that went over the chain mail tunic. She rose her bow at the outfit. "You can fight in a skirt?"

"Susan didn't use a sword and most times she didn't get close for one on one." Said Lucy adjusting her dagger and cordial.

Angelica mocked glared at Lucy, "Like you got close to battle?" she asked, using her teeth to pull the bracers tight to her wrist. She heard a tsking sound and looked up to see Peter standing there. "How..?" she asked him.

Peter smiled, taking her wrist in his hand, turning it over and retying the cords. "Once Oriues had new armor made for you, you always had trouble getting things tight enough to suit you."

Susan laughed from behind the screen, "Let me guess Peter to the rescue?"

Lucy grinned, "Who else will save Angelica from wardrobe problems?"

Milisande looked around, "Will the others come as well?"

Susan came around the side, tying her quiver strap in place. "No.. Peter is married to Angelica and for reasons we still can't figure out they always know when the other is needed. And they just seem to appear and help out." She put her hands on her hips, "Are you sure you both can't speak mind to mind?"

Peter and Angelica looked at Susan and then each other, they stared for a bit before Angelica shrugged and Peter shook his head no. They both looked back at Susan, "We will never tell."

Lucy started laughing and fell over the chest she was sitting on. Susan threw her hands in the air and stomped off to find Caspian.

Milisande blinked and looked at Lucy. "They can. Or at least it has been well assumed at the Cair that they could. There has been no proof to it, they are just really attuned to each other."

Angelica grinned and winked at Lucy before holding out her other wrist for Peter to tighten properly. Peter turned once he was done and held his arms out to his side, Angelica automatically began adjusting the buckles, straps and ties for him. She ran her fingertip across the chest plate, drawing runes across the surface. Peter tried to stop her and she growled, flicking her hand to hold his own above his head.

She looked up at him when she was done, "I know you don't like magic.. but please. Don't complain."

Lucy moved over to them and Peter saw the worry in his sister's eyes. He traced Angelica's cheek with his gloved finger, "I love you Angel. Protect me if you will. So long as you are mine, I shall always be protected." He wrapped his arms around Angelica and the other around Lucy, holding them both tight.

Edmund moved into the room, flexing his gloved fingers. He stopped short seeing Milisande out of place amongst the three. "Angelica and Lucy are best friends. She protected Lucy in Narnia that first time, later on Tumnus became Lucy's Guardian and Angelica could focus on Peter, Susan and I. Though Peter hogged her more often than not." He said with a laugh.

"Angelica said she almost didn't have a chance to be with Peter." Milisande said softly, moving to adjust a buckle at Edmunds side.

Edmund jumped but lifted his arm so Milisande could fix things for him. "In the beginning before Narnia, Peter forbid Angelica from being around any of us. Told her to stop encouraging Lucy in her games. I am not sure what changed really, just that he never came to our room one night and seemed to full of energy for not sleeping." He lifted his other arm when he felt Milisande's fingers at his other side.

"What happened?" she asked

"Edmund led us to Narnia that day." Spoke Angelica, laying her head on the metal chest plate of Peter's armor.

"You?"

Edmund chuckled sheepishly, "I was a scared, confused and angry back then. I wanted to be noticed."

"He got noticed. By everyone in Narnia and none of us knew what to do." Said Lucy with a smile from Peter's other side.

Milisande tilted her head at Edmund, moving to his front to make sure the armor was in place. Edmund blushed and ducked his head.

"Angelica became our rock and advisor once the Witch was defeated. It was rough for a bit but we all made it through." Said Peter.

"And Queen Susan?" asked Milisande, backing up some to inspect her work.

"Susan stayed at the Cair. She was the Gentle one for a reason. She didn't get in trouble, didn't raise her voice, and didn't fight. She was more a mother to us all." Said Lucy with a smile.

"So you four became best friends?"

"Angelica was Lucy's friend before the rest of us." Said Susan softly, entering the room once more.

"Then she became my friend." Said Peter with a smile at the Lioness in his arm.

"I was more than that though we had done nothing more than kiss. Many times." Said Angelica looking up at him.

"Darn near got caught a few times too." Said Edmund.

Both Peter and Angelica blushed at that. While they had never actually consummated anything until the wedding night, they did look and touch. More often than they cared to admit too.

"You and Angelica are good friends it seems." Said Milisande to Edmund, a hint of almost jealousy in her voice.

Edmund laughed, pulling Milisande to his side. "Angelica and I share something in common. We don't talk about it but it made us close."

Milisande looked between Angelica and Edmund but wasn't sure if she should ask or not.

Lucy sighed, "The Witch." She said softly.

Milisande understood. While it was alright to speak of the White Witch in passing, no one really spoke of the details. She knew Edmund had been involved but wasn't sure how. She knew Angelica played a part but wasn't sure what part. And no one seemed to be willing to speak of it. One day, if she truly became part of Edmund, maybe he would tell her.

Gael poked her head into the room, "May I come in?"

Peter and Edmund nodded at each other and left the ladies alone once more. Peter patted Gael on the head in passing and shut the door behind him and Edmund. Gael ran to Susan first and hugged her tightly. Then to Lucy, clinging to her waist. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you Queen Lucy."

Lucy looked startled and sad at the same time. Susan smiled at her and Lucy led Gael over to the window seat. "When you grow up Gael. You should be just like you. Never let anyone try to change you." Lucy said, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"And never change for anyone. Stand firm in your beliefs. They are what make you shine among everyone else." Said Susan with a smile at Lucy.

Gael looked at Angelica and Milisande, "Did you change for anyone?"

Milisande shook her head, "I am as I have always been. No point in changing for anyone but yourself."

Angelica shook her head too, "If people don't like you for you then they aren't very good friends."

Caspian knocked on the door and poked his head inside, "Its time."

The girls looked at each other and moved to the door. It was time to face the Darkness once more.

Eustace flew back and forth over the ship. Reepicheep rode on Eustace's head a smile on his face. "There it is my friend, our battle awaits us." He said as Eustace hovered near the black clouds around Dark Island.

Eustace's' eyes flew open in fear and he flipped around to fly back the way they had come. "Ahhh. Eustace NO!" shouted Reepicheep climbing onto Eustaces' nose. "Eustace! Stop!"

Eustace huffed out a breath as he flew, going crossed eyed as the mouse stared him down. "I will not except surrender! A noble warrior does not run in fear." Said Reepicheep.

Eustace snorted and rolled his eyes, looking down at the waves.

"Look at me." Commanded Reepicheep. He tugged on the horn on Eustace's nose, "Look at me when I am talking to you." He said again.

Eustace sighed and looked back at Reepicheep once more, crossing his eyes to do so.

"I am a mouse. You are a dragon. You have skin like chain mail, you breathe fire!" Reepicheep lectured as he climbed back onto Eustace's head. "Let's go meet our destiny!" Reepicheep unsheathed his sword and pointed at the island as Eustace felt unknown courage flood his heart. He let out a roar and flew back towards the island.

**Chapter 31 ~ ** Face your Fears

Caspian looked at his crew, his people and fellow Narnians. He looked behind him on the stairs leading to the third deck to see the Royals of Old and their Guardians supporting him. He smiled at Susan and turned back to look at the crew. "No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place in the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have travelled far, together we have faced adversity and together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations. Be strong, never give in. Our world, Our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we are here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia." Caspian spoke as he walked down the stairs to the main deck.

"For Narnia!" shouted one man.

"For Narnia!" echoed the rest.

Caspian stood still listening to the crew shout. He realized then that they had followed the Lioness but they followed him as well. He was just too unsure of himself to ever notice before. This meant they were willing to follow him, to listen to him. To go into pure evil itself if that is what it took. He turned hearing new voices and blushed this time seeing Susan and the others cheering along with the crew. He smiled at them, grateful for their support.

Peter looked down at Angelica, "You did good Princess." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as the cheering died down.

Angelica tossed her braid over her shoulder and posed for a moment. "Well I had a good teacher Oh High King."

Peter laughed, reaching down to wrap her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. Angelica laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He is a good King for Narnia."

"Yes he is." Said Susan softly but lovingly. She blushed when she realized she had spoken out loud.

Lucy and Tumnus giggled and Gael full out laughed seeing the usually pale Queen turn apple red.

"He has a wonderful voice when he choices to encourage people." Said Milisande sweetly.

Susan all but growled at the girl, "Watch yourself Dragon Princess. You have your King and I have mine."

Edmund felt his eyes go wide and knew the others had as well. "Are we in the green mist already?"

"No.. but I believe there is another green mist amongst us." Said Angelica looking at Milisande.

Milisande waved her hands in the air, moving to hide behind Edmund for once. "I didn't mean it that way. King Caspian has a fine voice, he knows how to speak to the people and get things done." Miliisande hurried to try and explain but it kept coming out wrong. She put her head on Edmunds back.

Edmund laughed and Peter put his head on Angelica's shoulder to muffle his own laughter.

Lucy moved forward, "I think she means Caspian has a way with words. He is a good public speaker."

Susan kept her glare but seemed pleased as well.

They all moved to stand on the third deck where the wheel was. Drinian stood behind it, Caspian on one side. Susan moved to stand next to him with a small smile. The further they sailed towards the center of Dark Island, the darker it became. Nothing but black smoke, clouds and green mist.

Whispers could be heard inside the mist, the crew began to shift on the deck. Rhince turned, a smile on his face. Some of the mist swirled around him, changing into the form of his lost wife. The figure laughed and held out her arms, only to dissolve once Rhince got close enough, "Helaine?"

Up by the wheel Drinian turned to Caspian, "The fog is too thick. I can't see a thing."

Caspian looked at Angelica then to Peter, worry on his face. The mist churned around the ship, moving up the stairs and curling around Caspian. _"You are a great disappointment to me boy." _Caspian knew that voice! He spun to look behind him and saw the figure of his father standing there. The figure sunk into the floorboards of the ship, Caspian spun to face the front and saw the figure once more. _ "You call yourself my son? Act like a King!" _ The figure taunted.

Susan felt the icy tendrils of mist touch her ankles, she breathed in deeply and opened her eyes. Turning she looked at Caspian and saw the painful look on his face. Something wasn't right, she quickly moved to his side and wrapped her fingers around both of his. Standing between him and the mist figure. Caspian blinked and looked down, the shame and guilt he was feeling floating away as Susan came into focus. He smiled down at her, letting her softness wash away the pain of the past. "We can do this." He said. She smiled and nodded back to him.

Edmund was standing by the railing with Milisande while Caspian fought his battle. He felt the icy grip of the mist circle him, a voice whispering near his ear, _"Edmund, come with me. Be my king… I'll let you rule."_ Edmund watched as the voice took shape of the White Witch. "Go away. You are dead." He blurted out loud. Milisande looked over at him, head tilted in confusion. She couldn't see or hear anything. The Mist Witch laughed, _"You can never kill me. I'll always be alive in your mind… Silly Boy." _ Edmund curled his fingers around the wood of the railing, it was solid, "NO!" he shouted.

"Ed?" came a voice from behind him.

Edmund turned to see Lucy and Tumnus along with a few of the crew staring at him. Edmund swallowed hard, breathing deeply.

Milisande laid her hand over his own, slowly and carefully uncurling his fingers from the wood. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I am alright." He said looking at Lucy and Tumnus. She smiled at him and watched the mist curl around the ship.

Edmund looked back at Milisande, trying to compose himself once more. Till this day he couldn't bare the cold or even look at Turkish Delight. Milisande dabbed at his fingertip with a wet cloth, "It was _her _wasn't it?"

Edmund could only nod his head, his tongue too thick to speak properly. Milisande put the cloth away and wrapped her arms around him. "Only in your mind Ed. She can only hurt you there."

Edmund held Milisande back, a deep sigh escaping him. "You help calm that part of me, Mili. Thank you."

Milisande smiled and laid her head on his chest. Perhaps they could have a future together. Aslan willing.

Muffled shouting reached them, they all ran to the sides to locate the voice. Edmund pulled his torch out and turned it on, shining the beam along the edge of the ship.

"Keep away! Keep away!"

"Who's out there?" shouted Edmund, looking at the beam of light as he shone it on the water and rocks.

Peter moved with Angelica to the ships side, "We do not fear you." He shouted towards the rocks.

"Nor I you!" replied the voice.

Angelica giggled softly at the reply, Peter chuckled and shook his head. "It's not an echo that's for sure."

"Aye. Not with a response like that." Angelica said looking back towards the rocks.

Edmund shone the beam of light on the rocks, almost passing the figure over because he blended in so well. He turned the light back when Milisande pointed her finger. The beam of light landed on an old scrawny male with a dirty overgrown beard and long hair in his face. He flinched from the light and covered his eyes.

"Keep away!" he warned.

"We will not leave." Said Caspian moving to the side of the ship Edmund was at.

"You will not defeat me!" shouted the man, waving a sword defensively.

"Caspian look at his sword!" hissed Susan, appearing at his side.

Caspian looked and felt his jaw drop. The seventh Lord was alive.. sort of. "Lord Rhoop!" Caspian shouted to the male.

"You do not own me!" shouted Lord Rhoop hysterically.

"Stand down!" Caspian yelled to the men, who one by one had aimed their crossbows at Lord Rhoop. "Get him onboard, Quickly."

The crew turned to grab ropes, when Eustace swooped down and plucked Lord Rhoop from the rock he had been standing on. Turning Eustace dropped Lord Rhoop onto the deck of the ship with a snort before flying off into the fog. Lord Rhoop jumped to his feet, swinging his sword at anyone who came close to him. "Off me Demons!" he roared.

Susan looked at Caspian before moving forward as if to calm a frightened animal. "Shhh, my Lord. We are here to help you." She cooed.

Lord Rhoop seemed to calm for a brief moment while staring at Susan, then he jumped back and pointed his sword at her. "Demon!"

Caspian grabbed Susan and pulled her back behind him. "No, My Lord, we are not here to hurt you. I am your King, Caspian." He said.

Lord Rhoop kept his sword up and reached out a hand out to touch Caspian's arm. "My Lord, you should not have come." He said, dropping to one knee briefly once he knew Caspian was real. He stood up slowly, "There is no way out of here. Quickly! Turn this ship around before it is too late." He shouted, his eyes going wild once more.

"We have what we came for." Said Edmund.

"Let's get out of here." Said Susan.

"Turn her about Drinian." Ordered Caspian.

"Aye, aye your Majesty." Drinian gruffed as he turned the wheel to bring the Dawn Treader about.

"Do not think!" shouted Rhoop as he followed behind Caspian who was pulling Susan with him. "Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!"

Edmund dropped his head and put his hands over his face with a groan. "Oh no!"

Milisande shot Edmund a fearful look before looking around the ship. Lucy took a step forward before Tumnus could pull her back. "What did you think of Edmund?!" she questioned.

"I am so sorry!" he shouted, running to the side of the ship to look at the water. He blamed Drinian for teasing him the whole trip about it. Had Rhoop not said "not too" he wouldn't have. He watched as what appeared to be a rock slip beneath the waves, then another and then a third. The ship rocked causing everyone to lose their balance and fall to the deck.

**Chapter 33 ~ ** You had to think of THAT?!

Caspian grabbed hold of a rope wrapping it around his arm while Susan clung to his other arm. He managed to keep them up right. He looked up at Peter and Angelica and saw they too had managed to remain standing. Slowly moving to the side of the ship he peered over, "Look! What is it?"

"Too late! It is too late!" shouted Rhoop hysterically as he fell to the deck of the ship.

Gael moved over to Lucy away from the railing in fear, she ducked down behind some barrels. "It's under the boat!" shouted a shipmate.

Lucy saw Gael hiding behind the barrels and ran over to her, grabbing her hand and bringing her back to the door of the cabins. Peter, Edmund, Milisande and Angelica appeared and pointed their swords towards the thing rising from the black ocean.

Eustace flew under the dark clouds, Reepicheep on his head, "No fear and No retreat!" Eustace swooped in just as the massive sea serpent was about to strike. Eustace breathed fire at it, causing the serpent to let out a horrifying scream as it swung its head around, breaking the ropes on the mast and hitting the side of the ship while Eustace roared and clawed at its head.

Reepicheep jumped from Eustace's head, sword drawn, "For Narnia!" he shouted, jabbing his sword at the serpents head. The serpent shook its head again, dislodging Reep into the rope ladder of the mast. Reep clung to the rope ladder, watching as Eustace struggled to gain the upper hand, "Hold on Eustace!"

Eustace was hurled into the air, but he flipped around and glided back around the ship attacking the serpent again. The serpent bit down on Eustace and plunged into the water with him in its mouth.

"No!" came shouts from Peter, Angelica, Edmund and Lucy as they ran to the side of the ship looking for signs of the serpent and Eustace.

The serpent reappeared on the other side of the ship with Eustace still in its mouth, he bit down causing Eustace to let out an agonizing roar.

Everyone on board covered their ears and blinked back tears as they watched helplessly. Angelica grabbed Milisande and Susan by the arms pulling them to the memory room as quickly as they could run. Grabbing quivers of arrows she thrust bows in both females' hands. She looked at Susan as she forced her fingers to curl around her bow. Susan looked at the bow, her bow, and back to the lion gold eyes of her Sister Kin. "Let's do this." She said.

Running back to the main deck, the three females took position along the railing. Susan on top of some barrels for added height. "Susan!" shouted Caspian seeing what she was doing. Peter and Edmund held him back, "Let her. Eustace needs help." Shouted Edmund. Caspian swallowed and watched as the three female's knocked an arrow and waited.

Memories hit each of them as they stood there arrows ready to fire. Some pleasant some not, but with each memory, they grew in confidence that together they could do anything. Releasing the arrows are one, the crew watched with baited breath as the arrows hit true, one in each eye and one in the center of its head. The serpent closed its now blind eyes and screeched in pain. Shaking its head, it flung Eustace into the rocks where he lay gathering his energy again.

The serpent dove into the water, coming back up again closer this time. Eustace flew into the air, breathing fire into the serpents face. The serpent let out a painful high pitched noise, causing those on the ship to cover their ears. Rhoop saw the dragon and flung his sword at it, hitting it in the shoulder. "Out creature!" he shouted.

"The sword!" shouted Caspian, "No!"

Eustace roared and flew off, one clawed hand clutching his shoulder where the blade stuck out of him. Lucy ran to the side of the ship, "Eustace!"

"Come back!" shouted Susan raising her arm into the air.

Lord Rhoop shoved a crew man to the deck and grabbed the wheel, "Turn this ship about!" he shouted, turning the wheel in one massive turn.

"Stop that mad man!" shouted Caspian pointing to Rhoop while he grabbed hold of Susan, pulling her from the railing before the ship listed to the side.

Drinian knocked Rhoop unconscious and took the wheel, straightening the wheel as he did so. The ship rocked to the other side as the serpent rammed into it. "Half crew to your rowing positions, ores at double speed." shouted Drinian.

Lucy clutched Gael to her, Angelica and Milisande keeping them between them, Lucy looked at Angelica, the lion gold making her eyes glow. _Aslan help us. _ Thought Lucy, putting her head on Angelica's arm.

A bright beam of light shone down on the dark water, making it turn blue-green. Between the clouds a seagull flew, showing the crew which way to go.

Eustace flew through the sky, weak from his fight with the serpent and blood loss from the sword in his shoulder. Seeing a small golden colored island in the middle of the darkness he dropped down, crash landing onto the sand, losing consciousness.

Reepicheep was down with the crew, shouting encouragement to them as the rowed away from the serpent. The serpent rose from the sea, looking around for something. Spotting the Dawn Treader it gave chase, its face once more spotless and unmarked. It was much faster than the ship and wrapped its self around the vessel. Everyone dove out of the way of the scaled body as it landed on the deck. Caspian grabbed Susan from harm as Lucy pulled Gael away from the door way. Peter pulled Angelica up from the deck, moving to find the others. Edmund looked at the body of the serpent then back at the ladies. "I do believe you made it mad." He said. Angelica looked over Peter's shoulder, cringing she shouted, "Its crushing the ship!"

Lucy took Gael into the cabins, pushing her down between the bed and the corner, "Stay here until someone comes for you." She smoothed the girl's hair down, a small smile on her face though fear was in her eyes. "Everything will work out." Gael nodded and curled up tighter on the floor. Lucy nodded and ran out of the room, going out to help anyway she could.

**Chapter 34 ~ ** Sea Monster

Caspian was at the wheel, trying to control the ship as the men tried to keep rowing while the serpent squeezed it. He saw a massive rock in the distance, looking down he spotted the brothers and Tumnus around the females, keeping them from getting to close to the body. "Hey! We ram the serpent, smash it on the rocks." He shouted down, pointing to the rock in the distance.

Peter looked at Angelica who nodded, grabbing the torch from Edmund's bag as she and Peter headed to the front of the ship. "Steer it port!, We'll keep it moving!" shouted Peter as he and Angelica climbed the ladder and into the mouth of the dragon at the head of the ship. Angelica crouch behind him, torch in hand, she flipped it on and handed it to Peter. Peter waved the light around, "Come on! Over here!" he shouted. The serpent seeing the light, moved to the head of the ship. Opening its mouth wide the serpent bit down onto the wooden dragon head, trying to eat the light.

"NO!" shouted Tumnus and Caspian.

"Angel!" shouted Milisand and Edmund.

"Peter!" shouted Susan and Lucy.

Angelica pulled Peter from the splinters and hugged him tight, standing with him, they waved the light around at the serpent. Peter motioned with his hand while yelling back over his shoulder, "It's okay. We are here."

The serpent opened its mouth only for it to be filled with red and yellow tipped arrows. The couple on the broken dragon head looked down below them to see Susan and Milisande with bows in hand. They all smiled in relief at each other.

"Brace yourselves!" came Caspian's shout as he rammed the serpent into the rocks behind it. It screamed in pain and released the ship from its coils.

Peter and Angelica fell from their perch on the dragons head, Peter hitting the main deck first and Angelica landing on top of him, both knocked out and breathless.

"No." shouted Lucy as she raced to the unconscious couple.

Eustace opened his eyes on the golden island, grabbing at his shoulder trying to pull the sword from it. He blinked seeing a lion walking towards him. He felt warm and safe looking at the creature, this must be Aslan he thought. His skin began to itch and he began to claw at his chest instead of his shoulder. He wanted to be a boy again, not a dragon. Eustace looked at the lion as it slowly began to scratch at the sand with its massive paw. Eustace saw his dragon scales begin to glow and crack with each pass of the lions paw in the sand. With a roar Eustace was lifted into the air as the dragons body cracked and glowed even more. Once the glow was gone, Eustace found he was a boy again. He looked around, confused as to how he was back on Ramandu's Island again. He grabbed the sword from the grass beside him and raced to Aslan's Table to lay the sword with the others.

Edmund and Lucy helped Angelica and Peter to stand. They all gasped as the body of the serpent spilt open to reveal thousands of legs moving frantically around.

"Move!" shouted Caspian as he dashed down the stairs.

Lucy shoved her brothers and Angelica away, cutting off one of the legs on the serpent in the process. She looked shocked but proud too. "We can beat this!" she shouted.

Edmund and Peter looked dumbfounded that their little sister who always healed was the one with a sword in her hand. They smiled and nodded.

The serpent began to chew at the mast, pulling the ship too far to one side. "We have to get it closer." Shouted Edmund to Caspian.

"All hands on deck!" ordered Drinian.

"Ready the harpoons." Shouted Caspian.

Edmund grabbed hold of a rope and swung himself to the rope ladder that led up to the crow's nest. His belt buckle got caught in the ropes and he had to take it off to keep going. The serpent pulled even more on the mast, tilting the ship closer to the ocean on one side. Edmund's sword fell to the deck below. Susan picked it up, "Peter!" she shouted, holding out the sword.

Peter was closer to were Edmund was climbing, pulled his own sword from his waist, "Ed!" he shouted, tossing Rhindon to him. Edmund caught it and climbed into the crow's nest.

Everyone held a harpoon in their hands, ready to throw, "Ready?" shouted Caspian giving a quick look around, "Now!" he shouted as everyone threw their harpoons straight at the serpent and began to pull the head towards the Dawn Treader.

"Pull its head down!" shouted Caspian.

"Pull!" chanted Peter.

Eustace ran across the stone bridge, guarded by the stone eagles. Hurtled through the tree archway and along the side of Aslan's table. He slowed down when he got to the end where the six swords were already in position. The swords on the table began to shake and glow blue. The sword in in his hand, began to do the same, he almost dropped the sword but he heard Reepicheep's voice in his head telling him to be brave. He was about to place the sword in his hand on the table with the others when the green mist appeared and hurled him away from the table.

Edmund sat in the crow's nest while the others below wrestled with the serpent, trying to bring it low enough to hurt. _ "Edmund." _He heard, turning he saw the Witch shaped out of the mist floating in front of him. _"What are you trying to prove Edmund?" _ The mist figure shifted to his other side, _"That you are a man?" _ The mist mocked him.

Milisande felt someone bump into her, "Call to Edmund. He looks in trouble again." Said Susan, seeing her brother just standing looking into the sky. Milisande looked up at Edmund, "Edmund!" she shouted.

Edmund vaguely heard Milisande shouting his name. He couldn't tear his eyes from the Witch. _ "I can make you anything. I can make you my king."_ The Witch held out her hand to him. _ "Take my hand Edmund."_

The serpent pulled back, snapping ropes in the process. Peter, Angelica and Milisande along with a few men were hurled into the air, landing hard on the deck of the ship with pieces of wood falling on top of them. Caspian held onto the rope in his hand, Susan pulling beside him as he watched his family moving under the debris. He looked up at Edmund, "Now ED!" he shouted.

Edmund curled his fingers around the hilt of Rhindon and blinked, his heart gave a tug as he looked down at the damage below, "Mili.." he whispered thickly, seeing some of her blonde hair under some wood.

_"Just give in." _said the Mist Witch.

Eustace fought against the mist that tried to hold him away from the Table. With each step forward the mist pushed back harder. Once he was close enough he lunged at the Table, praying the sword would land where it needed too. As soon as the seventh sword was with the others they rattled and a large blue light immerged from them, shooting straight into the sky.

Edmund looked down at his hand as Rhindon began to glow blue and shake. The mist Witch looked down at the sword with fear in her eyes as Edmund turned to face the serpent. Caspian looked up once more "DO IT!" he ordered. Edmund began to shout at the serpent, moving around in the crow's nest to get its attention. The serpent moved its head to stare at Edmund and opened its mouth to eat the whole top part of the mast. Once the mouth was close enough Edmund jabbed the sword inside the creature's mouth. _"NO!"_ shouted the Witch as she vanished completely.

The power of Rhindon electrified through the serpent as it fell back into the sea, this time totally defeated.

Sunlight began to filter through the dark clouds hovering above the island, the dark fog and green mist began to dissolve as if it had never been.

**Chapter 35 ~ **Sunlight

One by one everyone began to stir, moving to stand, sit on kneel on the deck of the partly broken ship. Caspian felt a hand curl around his and looked down to see Susan kneeling by his side. "Are you..?" "Are you..?" they both spoke at the same time. Laughing softly when they heard themselves. "I am fine." Said Caspian, brushing a curl over her shoulder. "I am too." She whispered to him.

Lucy slowly stood up with Tumnus' help, she smiled, "The spell is lifting." She said. Turning she began to shout excitedly, "Everyone! The Spell! It's breaking."

Peter sat up, pulling Angelica into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He smiled as the lion gold faded from her eyes. He brushed a hand over her forehead where a cut had been if the dried blood was any indication. She kissed him quickly and took his hand in hers, the stood up as one. Edmund hurriedly made his way down from the crow's nest, Milisande on his mind. Once his feet were on the deck, he was pushed back by a mass of blonde hair attaching itself to him. His arms automatically wrapped around the bundle. "Hey Mili." He whispered.

Peter clapped Edmund on his shoulder, "Proud of you Brother. Good job."

Edmund smiled at Peter, looking down at the sword in his hand, "You may want to take Rhindon back, my hands are full." He smiled as Peter took Rhindon from his hand and put it back in the sheath at his own waist. He felt his heart lift knowing Peter was proud of him. He wasn't the screw up little brother any more.

Caspian stood up, pulling Susan up with him, moved to the side of the ship. He felt his jaw drop at seeing all the row boats full of the lost citizens floating on the calm waters. "Narninan's!" he shouted as the rest of the crew rushed to the side to look.

Rhince pushed forward with Gael in his arms to scan the boats for his wife. The royals all smiled at them, happy to know that a family would be reunited. "Mummy!" shouted Gael, wiggling from her father's arms and jumping off the ship into the waters. Rhince grabbed her and missed, looking as he watched a woman in one of the boats lean over the side, "Helanine!" he shouted, diving off the deck into the water as well.

The royals smiled seeing Rhince and Gael being pulled into the boat, hugging and kissing the female within it. "Clear the decks!" shouted Caspian, "Let's get them on board." Caspian kissed Susan on the cheek as he moved to help clear the deck of debris.

Peter put his free arm around Susan's shoulders. "We did it." He said.

"I knew we would." Said Lucy proudly as Tumnus hugged her tight.

"Don't you always know?" giggled Angelica from Peter's other side.

"It was just us." Said Edmund, still with his arms full of blonde girl.

"You mean…" started Caspian as he appeared near them again.

"Hey! Hey, I am down here. Cousin Susan, Cousin Lucy, Edmund, Peter!" Eustace shouted waving as he swam in the water. " I am here. In the water." Shouted Eustace again.

The couples moved to the other side of the ship, looking down to see Eustace as a human boy again, swimming in the clear blue water. "Eustace!" shouted Susan and Lucy happily.

"I am a boy again. I am a boy!" he shouted up to them.

Reepicheep appeared at their feet, "Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped! HA HA!" he shouted, diving into the water as well. He started to sing again, "Where the sky and water meet, Where the waves grow sweet…" he splashed as he sang, blinking in surprise when some of the water landed near his mouth and he licked it off. "It's sweet. It's sweet!" he shouted as Eustace licked his own lips. The royals on the ship laughed watching Reep climb onto Eustace's head and stare out to the open sea, "Look! Look!"

Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw lilies floating on the water. "Aslan's country." Said Caspian, putting his cheek on Susan's head. Peter turned to Angelica, "We must be close." He whispered to her. Sorrow and heartbreak making his stomach churn.

"We have come this far." Said Edmund softly, fingers tugging gently on Milisande's blond hair.

Peter sighed, looking down at Susan sadly. They both had been granted a gift, to see Narnia once more, to see the ones they loved again. "We knew this would happen Su." Said Peter, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Susan looked away, jaw clenching at the thought of being given a gift only to have it taken again. Angelica kept her fingers linked with Peter's but took Susan's in her other one, "Everything happens as it should and nothing happens in exactly the same way."

Susan nodded, giving Angelica's hand a squeeze before moving to hug Caspian, "Let's go see why you were brought here."

Angelica walked into Caspian's cabin to find the room spotless and Susan sitting on the edge of the bed. Angelica didn't speak but sat down next to the stiff Susan, tears in her eyes for her sister kin. Lucy came in, all bubbly excitement with a confused Milisande behind her. "We get to see Aslan's country. Do you think Aslan will be there?" she asked, brushing her hair and taking off the red vest.

"Pretty sure he will be." Remarked Susan flatly, looking down at the floor.

"It's his country right Angelica?" asked Milisande, brows still furrowed in thought.

"We can found out why you and Peter came here." Said Lucy, clapping her hands.

Susan stood up, taking her bow and quiver in her hand, lightly running her fingers down the wood. Slowly she placed them back above the headboard of Caspian's bed. Moving to the side of the headboard, she placed her horn in the space there for it. "I know we will Lu." Whispered Susan, blinking back tears.

Peter knocked on the door and stuck his head inside, "We are ready." He said formally.

Lucy bounced from the room, nearly running Peter over in the process. "To be that young." He said.

Angelica rose from the edge of the bed, moving to stand next to Peter. Milisande walked out next, still not sure of her place among the family. Susan looked at her brother and sister kin, she nodded, stood straight and walked out like the Queen she was. Peter offered Angelica his arm and once her own was safely in it, they walked out like the King and Queen they were.

The main deck was hectic with cleanup crew and crew preparing the boat to take them to Aslan's country. Lucy, Tumnus, Edmund and Milisande were already in the boat when Caspian appeared next to Susan. Peter dipped his head at his sister and helped Angelica into the boat before getting in himself. Eustace was laughing at something Reep was saying and Peter couldn't help the smile that came across his face. Angelica turned to nuzzle his shoulder, he looked down at her, brows furrowing at seeing her eyes flashing colors. She only shook her head at him. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

Susan looked around the deck of the Dawn Treader as if she would never see it again. Turning she moved into Caspian's arms. "I don't' want to leave." She said tearfully.

Caspian wrapped her in his arms, "There is always hope my Queen." He said softly into her ear.

Susan lifted her face and lightly brushed her lips over Caspian's, taking his hand in her own, she moved towards the boat. Caspian lifted her inside and followed her in.

"Aslan's country awaits us, my liege!" shouted Reep, moving to sit on the top of the boat.

**Chapter 36 ~ **Aslan's Country?

Caspian and Tumnus rowed them away from the ship and into the sea of white lilies. Lucy and Eustace were about as excited as Reepicheep was and kept wiggling in their seats, Edmund and Milisande sat close but wasn't sure how this would end for them. Susan leaned over the side of the boat, letting her fingers trail in the water. Peter wore a grim expression on his face, Angelica's weight a comforting reminder that he was with her.

Tumnus couldn't stand the silence anymore and didn't want to think of being separated from Lucy and his family again. "What was it like when Aslan changed you back Eustace?" he asked.

Eustace sat still, thinking for a moment, "No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then He came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean I think I was a better dragon than a boy. I am really sorry for being such a sod."

Everyone grinned though some were hard to notice. "It's alright Eustace. You were a pretty good dragon." Said Edmund.

"My friends," spoke up Reepicheep, bowing slightly, "We have arrived."

They all looked as the boat was rowed ashore. They all got out slowly, watching the giant wall made of water that was moving upwards. The closer they got to the wall of water, they could see the outline of a beautiful landscape beyond it. Peter, Angelica, Caspian and Susan lingered behind as the others moved closer, Eustace caught the shadow of a lion moving with them. "Aslan." He said.

Angelica moved forward, dropping to one knee in front of Aslan. "Welcome children. You have done well. Very well indeed." Aslan praised them. "You have come far and now your journey is at its end." He laid his paw on Angelica's shoulder and looked at the others. Angelica stood up and remained by his side. Her eyes on Peter who was clenching his fist.

"Is this your country?" asked Lucy.

Aslan inclined his head to the wall of water, "My country lies beyond."

Caspian looked at the wave thoughtfully, he had dreamed of Aslan's country all his life. Swallowing he looked at Aslan "Is my father in your country?" he asked.

"You can only find that out for yourself my son. But you should know that if you continue, there is no return."

Caspian looked at the wave once more, walking slowly towards it. Susan put her hands to her mouth to stifle the gasp. Caspian let the water run over his fingers, he couldn't do it. He knew his father would be proud of him. He had his family here, Angelcia, Tumnus, Milisande. He had Peter, Edmund, Lucy and … Susan. At least for now he physically did. He walked back to Susan, taking her hands from her mouth and kissing her fingers gently.

Edmund looked at him, "You're not going?"

Caspian shook his head, speaking to Edmund and the others but looking at Susan. "I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I've spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what I was given." He felt Aslan gazing at him and Susan, turning he spoke to Aslan, "I was given a gift, I promise to be a better King."

Aslan smiled, "You already are."

Reepicheep cleared his throat and scampered up to Aslan, taking off his ringed feather he bowed, "Your Eminence, ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes." Reepicheep spoke from his heart, while fidgeting nervously with his feathered ring.

Aslan chuckled, looking down at Reepicheep lovingly, "My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small their bearers may be."

"Your Majesty." Reepicheep said gratefully, bowing even lower.

"No one could be more deserving," said Caspian.

Reepicheep shifted modestly, "well, I.."

"It is true." Said Edmund.

"It has been an honor, nobel Reepicheep." Said Peter, as he and Edmund bowed before the mouse.

Reepicheep bowed back as Lucy knelt in the sand next to him, "May I?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Well I suppose. Just this… " Lucy didn't give him time to finish before gathering him into her arms and hugging him. Reep pulled back to look at her, "Good bye Lucy." He said softly.

Lucy put him down and stood up, putting her face in Tumnus' shoulder. Susan and Milisande moved forward next, kneeling down Susan held out her hands. Reepicheep stepped onto her palms, "I have never met anyone like you darling Reepicheep." She said softly.

Reepicheep blushed, taking off his feathered ring and bowing to her, "Nor I you, Gentle one." He said back.

Susan kissed the top of his head and placed him back on his feet in the sand. Milisande helped her to her feet and bowed before the mouse, "I wish I could have had more time to know you, but it was wonderful being with you Reepicheep."

Reepicheep bowed to Milisande as well, "And I you Guardian."

Eustace knelt before him, tears falling across his cheeks, "Don't cry." Said Reepicheep, putting his paw on Eustace's knee. "I don't understand. Will I never see you again? Ever?" sniffled Eustace in a heartbroken voice.

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend." Eustace bowed his head and Reepicheep bowed back. He smiled at Eustace before hurrying to Caspian.

"My liege, it has truly been a honor to serve such a great king, a great friend." Said Reepicheep.

"Thank you for everything my friend. The honor was all mine." Said Caspian bowing to him with a hand over his heart.

Reepicheep hurried to Angelica who was standing by Aslan, "Princess." He said softly.

Angelica dropped to her knees in the sand, holding out her hand for Reepicheep. "You are more than worthy my friend." She kissed the top of his head.

Reepicheep blushed, "I have no words for once."

Angelica laughed softly, "I suppose you have nothing left to say then. Means it is time to go." She put him back on the sand and he took off his sword, placing it in her hand. "Remember." He whispered. Angelica nodded, closing her fingers around the small sword. "Always Noble one." She whispered back. Reepicheep hurried over to a mouse sized boat and climbed in. He paddled up the wave and glanced back over his shoulder at his friends as he journeyed onward to Aslan's country.

Eustace had tears streaming down his face as he sat in the sand. Reepicheep was his first friend, he would miss him, but one day he would see him again. Angelica stood and moved to Eustace, sinking once more into the sand, wrapping her arms around the boy.

Aslan turned to the others, "Peter, Susan…."

Peter and Susan moved forward, kneeling in front of Aslan. "Rise King and Queen of Old." Aslan said.

They both rose to their feet, dreading the words of parting they knew was coming. "We weren't supposed to be here." Said Susan.

"This is true. But things always happen for a reason." Said Aslan.

Peter looked over at Angelica then back to Aslan, "I guess that is where Angel gets it from." He said with a small smile.

Aslan chuckled, "She talks to me often."

Angelica moved to stand next to Aslan, a hand in his mane. She looked at Peter with a soft, loving smile on her face.

"You are sending us back to our world." Said Peter.

Caspian moved then, hand wrapping around Susan's own. Edmund and Milisande walked up hand in hand. Tumnus, Lucy and Eustace moved as well, standing around Aslan, waiting his decision.

"Yes and no." he said.

"You're not?" asked Lucy confused.

"Narnia is a in between world. My country is the end, once you are there, you can't exist in the real world anymore."

"Are you saying we were in danger?" asked Edmund.

"You could have been. You three had another lesson to learn." He spoke to Edmund, Eustace and Lucy.

"And if you hadn't have come back, I never would have been able to be your Guardian." Said Milisande from Edmund's side.

Aslan chuckled, "You would have found him at some point Princess of Dragons."

Milisande blushed but smiled regardless. "I am glad I got to meet him here, and not another place."

Edmund smiled, "Me too."

Aslan looked at Peter and Susan, "You two returned because your hearts are here."

Peter knew his heart was standing next to the lion, she smiled and walked into his arms. Peter held her tightly to him. Sunflowers overpowering the scent of the lilies. He smiled at Aslan, "She needed me." He said.

"She did. And together you shall face more obstacles. But the next time you find each other, you will be together from then on." Said Aslan.

"I didn't want to come back." Said Susan.

Aslan nodded, "This is true, child. But your mind said no while your heart yearned for a certain king. Had you and your brother went out that night, your lives would have been in danger."

Caspian wrapped his arms around Susan, holding her to him. The other's gasped all looking at each other. "So what happens now?" asked Lucy.

"Now, you go on another adventure." Said Alsan turning to face the wall of water.

Eustace blinked, "You mean everyone is to be parted?"

"For a short time." Said Aslan letting out a roar at the water, a tunnel formed in the water. "It is time. Narnia will always be here, waiting."

"You mean.. we return to England?" asked Edmund.

"Eustace will. He will take what he learned here and teach others. The Pevensie's have another place they need to be." Said Aslan sitting down.

"Where will we go?" asked Susan, wrapping herself closer to Caspian.

"The four of you will be in America. All shall be revealed once you are there."

"And.. we shall remember everyone?" asked Peter.

"Not at first. You all must find each other again. You are all linked together, the pull is strong. You shall find and love again."

Lucy looked at Tumnus, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek, "Dear ." she said with a smile.

Tumnus laughed, "Been forever since you called me that."

"1303 years to be exact." Laughed Edmund.

Lucy moved to stand next to Aslan and Tumnus moved to stand towards the boat.

Edmund looked at Milisande, "Not really sure what to say Mili."

Milisande smiled, looking up at Edmund, "Keep your promise Ed. Keep me safe."

"I'll find you again, keep you safe with me." He said, tucking a blond lock of hair behind her ear.

"I will hold you to it Just King." She giggled, moving to stand with Tumuns while Edmund moved to stand by Lucy and Aslan.

Caspian looked at Susan, "We found each other twice, the third time will be the last." He said into her hair. Susan smiled and kissed him, letting her feelings be expressed with actions and not words. Breaking apart she moved slowly to stand next to her siblings. Caspian moved to stand by Milisande and Tumnus.

Peter looked at Angelica, "I can't. Not again."

Angelica felt tears in her eyes, "I will always find you Kingy. Always. Just call me and I will come."

"How will I know to call you if I can't remember you?" he asked, putting his face in her neck. Tears falling down his cheeks.

Angelica moved closer to him, purring softly to comfort him. Fingers smoothing along his shoulders and back, before going to his hair. "Our dreams, we have always been connected. Your heart will call for me even if your mind doesn't realize it."

Peter pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. Trying to memorize her beloved face. "I keep losing you Angel. My heart breaks so much each time. I am only half of who I should be without you."

"The same for me my heart. We will find each other. Magic does exist and love is magic. We _will _be together again and _will_ remember."

Peter kissed her long and deep, both pouring their hearts into that one kiss. Nipping her lip he pulled back. Kissing her forehead and slowly moved to stand with his siblings. The others came and gathered Angelica close to them in Peter's absence.

Eustace was all that was left for good byes. He wasn't sure where he fit in until Angelica wrapped her arms around him, "Be well Cousin."

Eustace was startled and hugged her back, looking at Peter who only smiled at him. Angelica let go and returned to the Guardians. Eustace smiled and moved to stand by his cousins.

Aslan moved to stand next to them, "Eustace first." Eustace swallowed and walked through the tunnel. Surprise on his face to find himself sitting on the floor of the attic room with the picture of a ship on the ocean laying on the floor. Standing he reverently picked it up and hung it back on the wall over the fire place. Hearing his mother, he left the room. Taking one last look at the picture, and smiling to see the waves move. Shutting the door, he went down stairs, a new Eustace looking at the world.

**Chapter 37 ~ **Saying Goodbye

Aslan looked at the Pevenise's once Eustace was gone from the tunnel. "Now you four. Life will be different where you are going."

Peter looked down at his ring, "Our rings." He asked, turning his wedding band around his finger.

Aslan shook his head, "They will not move. They will remain on your fingers though the reason why they are there will be lost for a time."

"To wear a band on your ring finger and have no memory of why it's there? Sucks to be you Peter." Joked Edmund.

"And your own ring?" asked Lucy, playing with her engagement ring.

Edmund looked down at the simple band on his finger, then he remember, turning he ran back to Milisande, "I forgot with everything that was going on." He pulled a chain from around his neck, there, hanging from it was the matching ring to the one he wore. "Angelica gave us all rings, said to give this one to my Guardian. At the time I laughed but now…" he took Milisande's hand in his, "Will you wear it?" he asked nervously.

Milisande blushed, "I am not marrying you Edmund."

Edmund laughed, "No.. not right now when we are being pulled apart. But perhaps, when we find each other again? Once we know one another all over?"

Milisande laughed, "That I can agree too Just King."

Edmund, slipped the ring and chain onto her slim finger. Kissing her knuckles as well. "I'll find you. You are my Guardian after all."

Milisande cupped his cheek in her hand, "And you are mine." She said, kissing his other cheek.

Edmund blushed and hurried back to his siblings.

"Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a king or queen."

The Pevensie's moved as a group into the tunnel, each one looking back to catch a last glimpse of the one they loved before the tunnel closed in on itself. Blocking the sight from their eyes.

**Chapter 38 ~ ** A new Life, A new World

Peter woke up and rolled over in bed. Looking at the alarm clock he sighed and swung his feet out from under the blankets. School would be starting soon and he had to make sure everyone was up and out the door. Rubbing his face with his hands he looked at his pillow with longing. Same dream again, he couldn't really remember what the dream was, but he knew he had been happy. Standing he made the bed, and headed to the shower to prepare.

Susan put her face in her pillow, the scent of the ocean from her open bedroom window making her smile. She couldn't remember why she liked the smell of the ocean but she did. Rolling over she looked at her clock, seeing it was time to get up. Peter would knocking on her door soon to let her know breakfast was being made. Sighing she got up, made her bed and went to shower.

Edmund groaned, tossing his alarm clock onto the floor. He hoped he stepped on it and broke it. But then Lucy would tease him for breaking yet another one. Rolling out of bed he stretched and headed to the shower. Bed making could be done later.

Lucy smiled and jumped from her bed. She made it, grabbed clothes from the closet and hurried to the shower to get ready for the day. She didn't know why but today promised to be a good day.

Peter knocked on his sibling's doors, alerting them to breakfast being set out. Making his way to the kitchen he pulled bowls down from the cabinet, spoons from the drawer and the cereal boxes from the pantry. Turning he opened the refrigerator and stood staring at. He closed the door, then opened it again blinking. He closed the door and leaned back against it. Susan found him staring into space a moment later.

"Peter, are you alright?"

"Su.. ?" he asked, memories of another time, rushing past his open eyes.

"Did we run out of milk?" she asked, pushing him to the side and reaching for the fridge, stopping with her hand in the air. "Wait.." she looked around and then stared at Peter.

Edmund and Lucy came down together, stopping in the kitchen and looking around them in confusion. "Where.." began Edmund. "Are we?" finished Lucy.

"Better yet, what year are we?" asked Peter moving around his siblings and through the massive house.

"Do we live in a boarding house?" asked Lucy as she and the others followed Peter.

"I think… I think _we _live here." He said slowly opening the front doors and picking up the paper he knew would be there. He held the paper in his hand and looked outside. The house seemed to sit on a hill and was surrounded by green grass, trees, flowers and bushes. Around all that was a brick wall and he could just barely make out the black gate keeping others off the main part of the land.

Susan peeked around his shoulder, "This is ours?" she asked.

Peter nodded his head slowly, "Yes.. I have memories on top of memories. It's all very strange." He said, looking down at the paper in his hands. Opening it he scanned the headlines, "Storybrooke Gazette, 2014" he said out loud.

Lucy looked down at herself, then at Edmund and Susan and finally Peter. "We are in uniforms."

Edmund cringed, "School?"

Susan nodded, memories giving her a headache. "Peter works at the school as an assistant History teacher and we go to school there."

"Now what do we do?" asked Lucy, wrapping her fingers around Peter's arm.

"Go about our lives and figure out what it is we are here for." Peter said with a shrug.

Edmund looked out the front doors and then back to his siblings, "Welcome to Storybrooke" he said.


End file.
